Taking a chance
by Alibac
Summary: Rachael is a confident young woman with an amazing farm. There's no time for the irresistible animal supplier...or is there? Does his inconsiderate nature ruin his chances with her, or does her influence make him a completely different person? ***Harvest Moon and all characters belong to Natsume.
1. Don't bother me

(A/N: I try to keep everyone in character, but this storyline won't necessarily follow the game...that's why it's a fanfic. I like to see where it takes me. Please continue to read if this seems to interest you, and to the rest-I wish you well on your journey for other reads ;)

The smell of Olivia's tea lured me to one of her booths, and I sat beside Tina and Felicity, my best friends of three seasons.

"So, are you going to ask Neil to the fireworks show?" Tina asked with a huge cheesy smile.

"Why should I ask him? Shouldn't it be up to the guy to ask the girl?" I stared at her inquiring.

"Sometimes they need a boost in the right direction. Why shouldn't a girl be able to ask?"

"Well, I'm not going to ask. What makes you think he would want to go with me anyway? Even if he did, he might be too grumpy for my tastes."

Felicity added. "He likes you, you know."

"Oh...and what makes you say that? Hmm?"

"Because, he can't keep his eyes off you whenever you're near him."

I followed her finger; Blushing, I quickly turned away. "How suave! Why would you point like that? Now he thinks we're talking about him."

"We _were_ talking about him, though." Tina smiled at my flushed cheeks. "See...if you didn't like him, your cheeks wouldn't have that nice rosy look to them."

"I'm sure he was only looking for something to scold me about later. Remember when I bought the animal medicine from him. He went on and on about how I should have taken better care of them in the first place. Then he proceeded to tell me about how I should bring them to the animal sanctuary. You know I'd have to stay in that grassland all day long with nothing to do."

"Maybe he wanted to have a little _alone_ time with you."

I rolled my eyes. "And maybe you're looking to post the latest gossip."

"Hey. that's what draws the readers."

"Yeah, well leave me out! I don't recall reading anything about your love interest lately. Should I expect the gory details on you and Allen's little affair after the show in a couple of days."

"We've only been dating for two weeks, and I wouldn't want to scare him away. It was hard enough getting him to date to me in the first place. His job as champion hair stylist is always getting in the way too."

"I'd rather be alone than come in second...to a styling chair." I quipped, and Tina slapped my hand.

"Well, I needed to date somebody."

"I think he likes you. I see him eying you when you deliver your news." Felicity was always the sweet friend.

"No. You misunderstand. What he stares at is my style of clothing. He's always asking me if I have something a little bit longer."

"You are who you are. I suppose he'll just have to get used to it." I supplied

Tina looked at Felicity. "Are you and Rod going to see the fireworks together?"

I saw a flicker on Felicity's finger. She was trying to keep it hidden under her arm, but it managed to escape from hiding. I grasped her hand and a shiny little ring set on her dangling finger. "Is there something you have to tell us?"

She wiggled her fingers out of my hand. "No way. I'm not saying anything until I'm sure I won't be in tomorrow's paper."

I glared at Tina. "Ok, I promise." She pouted.

"You know how Rod and I have seen each other since I arrived in this village." We both nodded. "Last night he...proposed to me."

"Really! That's fantastic. I'm so happy for you." I squeezed Felicity.

Tina jumped at her. "Oh my god." She smiled widely and hugged her tight. "I think it's awesome. Have you set a date?"

"Yes...the first day of winter."

We were busy discussing wedding plans when a familiar gruff voice called my name behind me. My heart skipped a beat for no logical reason.

"Rachael...could I talk to you?"

I turned around to face him. He had on his usual camouflage pants and black shirt trimmed in white with buckles that adorned his boots and the cuffs on his red jacket. His blond hair barely touched the eyelashes above his deep ruby eyes, and he certainly left a lot to the imagination. If I didn't know him for these past three seasons, I would swear he was some sort of biker. That bad boy image sucked me right in, and I found him rather sexy. What might be going through his mind was a mystery, and I excused myself from my friends. I followed him to the forest as he continued in silence. If he were going to scold me about the farm animals, he would have freely done so in front of the others. He wasn't much of a talker, but when it involved the welfare of livestock he certainly never held back.

"I have something to ask you Rachael, and didn't want to be the top headline for tomorrow's paper." I raised one eyebrow hopefully ending this charade.

"Neil. What exactly do you want to ask?" More hesitance followed as I smoothed my short black skirt and adjusted the zipper on my matching knee-length boots.

"Do you want to go see the fireworks with me? ...only as friends though. I'm not into those events, and Rod keeps pestering me to ask somebody. You were the safest person around. So..."

"Well...Shouldn't I feel special! I was your _first_ safe choice. Maybe you should look to your _second_. I'm not going with you because you want to shut your friend up. In case you haven't noticed, I am not desperate and extremely eligible. If I want to go with someone, it will be because I enjoy their company." My anger quickly became visible.

"I'm going to use your favorite line Neil. Don't bother me!" I swung my long brown hair behind my back leaving him speechless. I knew I was rude but not anymore savage than he'd been to me on several occasions. I made my way past a questioning Felicity and Tina and down to the pub.

I sat down at the bar next to Soseki. "Clement, a margarita please...double the tequila." He looked at me, shook his head and went to mixing.

"Aren't you a little _young_ to be drinking like that?" Soseki had to add his opinion as he took his own shot.

However, I was on a roll tonight. "Soseki, I know you're not as old as you try to convince everyone, and I do not consider myself young. Let me put it in perspective. I run a ranch with three sections, and have over twenty-seven plots that all contain various crops-some seasonal and some year round. Each section contains one barn and one coop with roughly sixty farm animals. Twenty-four beehives rest in my second section not to mention a full sized green house. Let's not even get started on Rebecca's blueprints."

He kept his cool and put his arm around my neck. "I believe you _could_ use a drink after all. I suppose if you can handle a load like that, you can have anything you want." He winked at me and turned to Clement. "Put it on my tab." I picked up the round glass in front of me and toasted Soseki.

"Thanks."

"So, what's got you all worked up anyway?"

"You noticed?"

"As soon as you walked through that door."

"Somebody asked me to the fireworks show. The guy only asked to keep his friend from hassling him. I told him to find someone else and walked off."

"You wouldn't have become enraged if you didn't like him."

"You're probably right, but I'm not into playing games though. All I did was stop the drama before it started."

"I hear you." He held up his drink and we clinked in agreement.

I downed the first drink and asked for another but decided to take it slow. That is until _Neil_ walked in. Soseki looked at me and then at Neil.

After a few minutes he asked "Would that be the source of your frustration?"

"It would." I said as I drank the second drink more quickly than intended. I pushed the empty glass towards clement and nodded my head once. He shrugged and began making my third. I sipped it fairly quickly and Soseki raised his eyebrow. I squinted one eye towards him and took another sip.

"By the way. You should ask Iroha to the festival. I'm good friends with her and pretty sure she will say yes."

"Oh? I will have to keep that in mind." Soseki looked thoughtful at the information. "I have only talked to her a few times, but she seems like a humble girl."

"She's intelligent too and makes tools, remember...Amazing tools. You might have the night of your life if you gave her a chance."

"Alright Rachael, I can take a hint." Soseki excused himself and said the day exhausted him. I suspect that he was heading to a certain blacksmith's house, because he was never in bed at a decent hour.

Neil took the opportunity to sit next to me, and I glanced in his direction. "Hey...I didn't mean to upset you earlier." He must have practiced this one line apology, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. After putting up with his inconsiderate remarks since he arrived, something finally snapped.

"Earlier? Nothing pleasant _ever_ comes out of your mouth. Think about that when you ask the next girl." I stood to leave, but unfortunately it all hit my head at the same time.

"At least let me help you home. You might have had a little more than you can handle." He grabbed my arm, and I swiftly pulled away.

"No...the problem is you might be worried that _I_ will be more than _you_ can handle." I wasn't completely intoxicated and spoke quietly while regaining my balance. Neil held the door open, and I steadied my way through. There was the small matter of the bridge, and I had a hard time keeping my footing. I rolled my eyes as Neil took my arm again. Instead of pulling away, I silently let him take me home. With an empty expression, I stared into those eyes of his before taking refuge inside my house. How could I like someone who frustrated the hell out of me. I shrugged it off, hopped in the shower and climbed into bed.


	2. Acceptance and dismissal

The alarm disturbed my peaceful sleep. I threw my red quilt to the floor and wrapped my despicable hair in a loose mess on top of my head. Arrgg...I hated early mornings after a night of drinking. The sun was torturing me as it blazed through the sheer curtains and let me know it was time to begin my usual routine. My silky negligee would be replaced with something more durable. I tossed some clothes on my bed and went to check the mail. After peeking through the door and seeing nobody lingering on the farm, I walked out barefoot and opened the box. One note said I mastered animal care, and another was mastery in shipping crops. Damn straight! I worked myself to the bone creating more plots and opening the east and west ends of the farm. I noticed some of the villagers envied my land, but I doubt they were willing to put in the same amount of time and effort.

I flipped through Tina's paper to see if she kept her word. One time she posted that I had an interest in Amir, when, in reality, I told her that his house interested me. It took two weeks to straighten out the little misunderstanding, and I believe Amir was a little disappointed. The paper was clear today, but I would have to keep my eye on her.

Footsteps rustled through my corn, and I checked to see if somebody was there. Of course, wouldn't you know Neil would be having a morning stroll through my fields. At all hours of the day I could find some person randomly roaming the farm. It's not like this area didn't have accommodating sights, but the farm was alluring. Even though I was responsible for its enticement, its magnificence amazed even me.

I suddenly remembered what I was wearing, or _wasn't_ wearing, and ran inside letting the door click shut behind me. Why was he even out there this early in the morning? I buttoned my green shorts, slipped on my tiny tee and zipped up my work boots. Grabbing my gloves and hat I barreled through the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I leered at Neil.

"I..." He was tracing one of the corn stalks.

"Did you see more than you bargained for?" His blushing cheeks humored me, and maybe I rendered him speechless...more so than he already was.

"I wanted to say sorry for the way I spoke to you in the forest and didn't mean to upset you. It's just if you said no...which you _did_, I wouldn't be embarrassed about having asked you on a date. Rod _has_ been hounding me to ask but only because he knows I'm..interested."

"You are?" Shock laced my voice. "You could have fooled me." He was clearly flustered with my response and hesitant to continue.

"So..I want to ask you the right way. Will you join me tomorrow night at the festival?" He eyed my every movement and waited for my answer.

"I would like that...but under one condition."

"Condition?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't say a single crude remark about anyone and especially about me."

"Fine, I get it... So it's a date. I'll be here tomorrow night at eight."

"Fine." He disappeared from sight. His muscles bulged through the legs in his pants, and I wondered how toned he was underneath but quickly scolded myself for my mental observation.

God it was hot. The sun burned high in the sky as I watered my last newly sprouted wheat plants. The yellow bench sat conveniently next to the large apple tree and made a good resting spot for my tired body. I closed my eyes for only seconds when I heard more movement through the grass.

"Rachael. You okay?"

I opened one eye and closed it again. "Just taking a little nap Sanjay. Nothing to alarm yourself over." I assumed he was on his way to the east end of the farm. He especially liked the little waterfall and visited nearly every day.

"Today I am here with a message. Amir would very much enjoy your company tomorrow evening, and would like you to accompany him to the festival..if you are not already spoken for."

"I'm sorry Sanjay. You're going to have to tell your master that I already accepted an invitation a few hours ago."

"Very well." he bowed and turned away.

Sanjay was a loyal man and always stood by his master's side, but even though Amir was a prince, I couldn't imagine beckoning to another man's every whim and command. He was pleasant enough but constantly expected to appease to his family's wishes, and I liked doing whatever I wanted when I wanted. However, the thought of never having to do anything again amused me, except I would turn old and lazy and eventually Amir would throw me out. The thought caused me to laugh at myself.

I went to take a shower and have Allen spruce my hair. If I had a date tomorrow, I might as well look the part.

"Hi Allen. Can you fit me in today?"

"Of course. How about now? I have an hour until my next appointment."

"Perfect"

"What were you looking for...I hope not shorter?"

"No, no. Let's keep the length and go a shade lighter on the brown. Maybe you could work your magic on my bangs."

"Let's get started." I sat there for forty-five minutes while he worked.

"You have the loveliest hair. I so like to work with your long strands."

After a few more seconds he spun me around to look in the mirror. "Voila! And there you are."

I admired my reflection and turned to Allen. "I love it. Thanks Allen, it's always a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." He was always the charmer and kissed my hand. I might have pursued an interest in him, if I hadn't known Tina already liked him. But, then again...he was a tad too overconfident and had his moments.

"Until next time." I waved goodbye.

I was on my way to the forest to forage for wild herbs and kept running my fingers through my hair. I always loved the way it felt after Allen's magic solutions. Just passing the animal shops, I glanced over at Neil to see him glancing in my direction. I wondered what he thought about earlier when he saw me partially clothed. Did he think I was inviting or unattractive. Did he wish he could get a better view?

Here I was deep in thought again and completely missed Amir stand directly in front of my path.

"Um, hello Amir."

"Good afternoon, Rachael. You are just the girl I wanted to see today."

"I am? I'm sorry Amir. I have already accepted a request to the festival tomorrow evening."

"This is about something entirely different though. Do you remember how Tina wrote that segment in her article about your interest in me?"

"I do, but I thought we cleared that up." I cursed Tina's negligence as he continued.

"Yes, but that didn't mean _I_ didn't have an interest in you." He held up something shiny for me to see. "I want to date you...and I want an exclusive relationship. Would you be willing to accept my offer?"

I gasped and just _had_ to choose today to go to the forest. How was I supposed to refuse a prince. He was a little intimidating despite my high level of confidence. However, images of being tied down and never being able to see the light of day flooded through my mind. Should I make a run for the forest or try to explain my disposition? Okay, explaining to him would be the better choice.

"Amir, I already have prior engagements and I'm sorry, but I can not accept. I must keep my word." There. I was honest, but he grimaced and raised an eyebrow.

"You are refusing me..a prince? I have everything you could ever want, and you will choose to walk away?" He determined to make this more difficult than it should be. "I have known you for two entire seasons. Is that not enough to catch your interest?"

"I'm sorry Amir. I must go."

I hastily walked to the confines of the forest. That was awkward. I think I may stay clear of Amir and Sanjay for a while. I wasn't even ready to date exclusively. I suppose I might change my mind if the right opportunity presented itself...but Amir? I didn't see him in that way. I picked up some rosemary while still consumed with my thoughts. With any luck, the village would be deserted when I did make my way home.

(Neil pov)

Rachael seemed on another mission to forage in the wild. It was killing me to see her run her fingers through her hair. I wished I was close enough to smell its fragrance much less feel the smooth strands. And damn was she toned. He legs showed through that little short skirt. What I wouldn't give to touch her soft skin. I had liked her for weeks, but never had the nerve to ask her out until last night. To think, she would have said yes to the date in the first place. If I had left the part out about _friends only_ it would have turned out a lot better. Well, at least she agreed to go with me this morning. She asked if I saw more than expected. Hell yes, I did. Her body in that silky apparel was captivating. I clutched every ounce of restraint not to press her against the door and kiss her right there even though she was glaring at...

What... What the hell is _he_ doing. I already didn't trust the foreign prince who came to our remote village. They were close enough for me to pick up part of their conversation. Did he really present a ring and ask her to date him? How was I supposed to compete with royalty? She could have everything she ever wanted with him. I was feeling pretty down about losing her before I even had her. Of course she would take his offer. Why wouldn't she? ...But wait. I think she actually turned him down. Why would she do that? Was she crazy to pass up this opportunity? Then again, maybe she was happy with what she already had...or who she potentially had. She told him she had prior engagements. Was she referring to me? Couldn't be. I am not the kind of guy for whom you pass a prince over. Amir seemed as surprised as I was about her refusal. It's safe to say he's probably never been refused a day in his life. Poor Rachael rushed to the forest and Amir glared and strolled south. I stood there with a small triumphant smile but wondered if he'd give up that easily. Taking no for an answer was probably not his style.


	3. Anticipation

(Rachel pov)

Without anymore confrontations I managed to slip my treasure from the mines in the shipping bin. I admired how brightly the moon shone and perched myself on the bench in front of my house. It was quiet on the farm. The animals were sleeping, and the crops were busy soaking the water I'd given them. I wondered about this festival tomorrow evening. I hadn't gone on a date since arriving on this island. I thought back to when I first met Neil and had vowed he'd be the last person I'd ever go out with. So much for that. It might be fun. What did I have to lose? My sanity? I figured Neil could show about as much affection as embracing a brick wall.

I needed another shower and stepped into my house. There on my dining room table sat a large bouquet of roses. Red roses! Somebody had come in when I was away? That bothered me. What if they were still here? I checked every room, but they were all empty. Bewildered, I went to see if a note had been left. A small folded card lay beside the flowers.

"Thinking of you." Amir

What was I supposed to do with two dozen roses from a man I didn't have any interest in? I would have to deal with these tomorrow. For now I was content with a shower and some sleep.

It was only five in the morning when I decided to give up on sleeping and make my rounds. Maybe I was nervous about tonight. Why was I nervous? Wasn't I the confident rancher who could show up anyone? But I had no appetite. My body had the jitters, and my hands were unusually sweaty. Why? Did Neil actually provoke these new symptoms or was it a strange coincidence? I dressed and grabbed some coffee. Caffeine...the remedy for dreadful mornings. Sitting down at the kitchen table, there was the small matter of the roses. What in the world was I going to do with them? My first inclination was to cut them in little pieces and throw them out, but they were _roses_. It would be such a waste. I could give them to one of the guys to give to their love interest. Nah, that wouldn't work. So, I did nothing and headed to my fields.

"Hey." I looked over at Tina. "Don't you have news to deliver?"

"No...there's nothing interesting at the moment." Her eyes lit up. "I'm sure to have some spicy information after the festival, though. Stay tuned."

"I have some interesting news for you, but it can only stay between the two of us."

"Are you sure I can't print it?" She whined about never being able to print anything scandalous.

"Yes, I'm sure. Do you promise?" She nodded. "Come with me." I opened my front door and showed her what sat on my table.

"Oh my god."

"Go look at the card but keep in mind that I actually agreed to go to the festival with Neil." She whipped her head around and eyed me, then went to look at the card.

"Oh...my...god! What is this all about?"

"He wanted us to date exclusively, and...I turned him down."

"What! Are you insane? He's a _prince_. Do you know what this could mean?"

"Yes. It would mean no more farm...no more making my own tea...and no more...ahem, Neil." I braced myself for her response.

"Neil? You have denied liking him for weeks, and now...suddenly, you're passing a prince over for one date with him."

"I should not have to take up for myself." I closed the front door. "You should support me in...in whatever it is that I'm doing."

"Fine, fine. If you want to pass up a prince for the lone wolf, then you have my complete support."

I smacked her shoulder. "Why thank you. I am thankful. Now get out of here and let me get my work finished."

"I'm going, I'm going, but you didn't say I couldn't report anything about you and Neil."

"Do and you'll regret it. I know where you live." I called out to her.

"Be that way!" She yelled back and pranced off.

I wasted an hour with Tina and was running around like a crazy woman-throwing fodder here and seed there. I was sure glad animals couldn't talk. It was nearly four when I completed everything, and I was famished. There were four hours until Neil would arrive. I had to eat, shower and enhance my best features even though I was sure it wouldn't faze him.

I checked the mirror one last time and had chosen a short flaring white skirt and a fitting floral black and white blouse. I especially like the three thin spaghetti straps that replaced sleeves. My signature knee-length black boots completed the outfit and brought out the black flowers in my top.

I heard a knock...and then another. Wasn't he a little early? Smoothing my skirt I answered the door.

"Wow. Look at you!" Came the unexpected voice that didn't belong to Neil. I blushed not knowing what to say. What do you say to a prince who's trying to pursue you and not getting the hint?

"Did you get the roses? He stood sure of himself with a sly little smile. This island had its share of confident residents.

"I did, and they're beautiful. But Amir, I already explained to you that I have a date this evening. I'm afraid you are going to have to leave.

"Very well. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good bye, Rachael." I wasn't sure if he genuinely liked me or saw me as a challenge.

I sat thirty more minutes before another knock came at the door. This time I peeked through the window to see who it was. Neil stood there with a pair of black pants and his symbolic jacket and boots. I opened the door and he just froze. Whether he was awe-struck or repulsed, he said nothing at all.

"Hey, would you like to come in?"

He slightly nodded, and I opened the door wider to give him entrance. At that moment I remembered the roses, but it was too late. Damn, why didn't I put them somewhere when I had the chance.

He eyed the flowers, then raised an eyebrow while turning towards me.

"I..."

"Don't you think I might make his royal highness jealous when I take you to the fireworks show tonight?"

"I meant to get rid of them. They were on that table when I returned yesterday...and how do you know who gave them to me?"

"I was working...remember, when he presented that ring to you for all to see, and I don't think he expected you to turn him down."

I felt my cheeks reddening. "I did turn him down though. Isn't that what's important?"

"I don't like him, but anyway... I asked you to the festival and you agreed. So let's go." He took my hand and lead me across the village to the event. "By the way...I think your outfit looks good on you." He glanced my way but kept his stride.

"Um...thanks." I would take any compliment he gave, no matter how small.

He paused before entering as he didn't really enjoy social events. This might be different since we could find a quiet place by ourselves. I was glad I grabbed a small blanket from my bed, because we would need something to sit on. He chose a spot as far away from the others as he could find. It was in a well hidden area with tall green trees. I wondered if being with me embarrassed him, else he just didn't want to face any unwanted questions. I'm sure Tina was lingering around the grounds listening for some juicy information for her columns.

The fireworks began and we watched quietly. They really were beautiful. It would have been better if Neil showed the least amount of endearment. I bet if I touched his arm he would have flinched like my finger was a poisonous dart. He did say he was interested in me. I couldn't help but wonder for how long considering this large space between us.

The last and most spectacular fire works ended, and I assumed so had our date...if that's what you want to call it. The lack of affection made it seem more like a mutual friendship.

I leaned on my hand and started to raise my body when I noticed Neil made no attempt to move. Questioning filled my eyes while setting my knees back on the blanket. Then he turned to me and spoke in a low voice.

"Look. I know you just turned down a prince, and I don't know what chance I have..." He let out a breath and closed his eyes, then reached in his pocket. "Here, I would like for us to... How would you feel about dating me?"

Hadn't I told myself I wasn't ready to be exclusive? Was this the opportunity that would present itself? There he was, holding his breath, anticipating my answer. Didn't I like Neil? Yes, but how much? I must have liked him a lot to be here with him right now. Could I fall in love with him? ...Or was I so angry the other day because I was already falling in love with the insensitive fool.

He astonished me and I carefully searched his eyes, looking for sincerity...looking for any reason not to trust him. I saw no good reason not to date him, so...brushing his fingers, I gently took the small promise ring and admired its sparkle. It was a perfect fit and set beautifully on my finger.

"He looked at me shocked. "Really?" I smiled but was too surprised to say anything. He stood, stretched out his hand, and pulled me up. We were within inches of each other...his scent was tantalizing...his eyes piecing. Our moment was interrupted when something rustled in the bushes. It was probably a rabbit or a squirrel, but I cursed whatever it was that startled me.

"Let me walk you home."

Who knew Neil could be such a gentleman? When we reached my porch, he stared deep in my eyes.

"Rachael, I'm not sure how the entire dating thing works..."

I was a little disappointed. But as he came closer he pressed me firmly against my entry door with his body. I felt the strength behind his hands as he cupped my face, gently caressing each facial feature, never loosing eye contact. My heart was racing. The rise and fall of my breasts could not have gone unnoticed. I moaned as he took my lips, forcing them open to give him entry. I savored the sweet taste his mouth had to offer; his hands pulled me closer still. I was disoriented when he finally broke the kiss and found it difficult to keep my balance.

He stepped back and opened the door, gesturing me to enter. Before I knew what was happening, I silently stood and watched him grab the roses.

"I'll see you tomorrow, angel...and I'll take these off your hands." He pressed my lips once more and faded into the night.


	4. Just the beginning

The next morning I finished my chores in two hours flat, which I might add is an amazing feat. I still must have been hyped from my moment with Neil and headed to Clement's bar and grill. He actually divided the building in two sections. The front half was the restaurant, and the back was the dance hall and pub in the evening. The young people had to have some form of entertainment in this remote village.

Tina was sure to have the latest. I wasn't a fan of _being_ in her column, but that didn't mean I didn't want to know what everyone else was doing...as long as it wasn't too overboard. I did have a conscience!

After ordering, I sat down beside a very peppy Tina. "So...did you get the news you wanted?" I asked with my ever quizzical grin.

"Did I...you wouldn't believe the buzz I gathered last night...and this morning. Unfortunately, _you_ were nowhere to be found. So I had to leave you out of my little spiel. Where exactly _were_ you and Neil?"

I ignored her little half-smile and one raised eyebrow. "Don't keep me waiting; what did you learn?" As her friend, I was privy to information not necessarily available to others.

"Okay, listen. Apparently Sanjay asked sweet, quiet Yuri to the festival, and afterward they went for drinks. I'm not sure that Yuri ever had an alcoholic beverage in her life, because she danced with every guy present. Sanjay was so humiliated that he started to leave. So Yuri tried to keep him from going. She held on his arm, but sailed backwards after losing her grip. Her dress lifted all the way to her chest, revealing absolutely everything underneath. Who knows what happened to her panties and shoes? Anyway, Sanjay pulled her dress back to level and ended up carrying her out and...brought her to his house. I don't know what happened inside, but when I saw her leave this morning, she had on his shirt and a pair of boxers."

"There's no way...I visit her often; she's always so reserved."

"Not when liquor's involved."

"I'd have to see it to believe it." I stated.

"Oh...you can!" She then whipped out the proof.

"Oh my god! You didn't? What do you do...go around stalking everybody with a camera in hand?" I sifted through the photos and it happened exactly as she said. "Tell me you didn't post these."

"What kind of journalist would I be if I didn't print the truth? I didn't post them all...just these two."

I saw Yuri sitting on the floor, with practically everything hanging out. And another with Sanjay leaving with her in his arms. "You know, Emma's going to kill you."

"Not if she can't find me...besides, I made the questionable parts blurry."

"That makes it so much better. I'm glad I _couldn't_ be found last night."

"Oh, there's more."

"Huh?" I slightly panicked and glared at her. "I might have to reconsider my friendship with you."

"Don't worry. I made no mention of your name."

"Okay...and?"

"Look at these?"

"So that's what Neil did with the flowers." I laughed, but was a little fearful at the same time. Too many eyes saw the prince try to give me that ring, not to know that I was somehow involved. Thankfully, she wasn't able to get a picture of Neil, and I wondered if he planned this. One picture showed the flowers by the prince's front door. The next one showed Amir reading some sort of note, and then one with him throwing the piece of paper to the ground.

"Any idea what the note said?" Tina stared at me as I kept sifting through the prints.

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No, not if it can be helped."

I didn't have to say more when Tina eyed somebody behind me. Strong arms slid around my waist and a voice whispered so only I could hear. "Morning Angel." Tina's jaw dropped while Neil looked down at the photos.

"Apparently, I missed out on the most entertaining scoop. Why don't the two of you enlighten me."

"Why don't we not." Neil said dryly and glared at her while he took me by the hand and exited the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" I trailed off and tried to keep his pace.

"Not far" he answered.

We stopped halfway on a path outside of the river area. I was never able to get through, but Neil knew his way around. This must be where he brought his carriage from other areas. Brush and very tall trees surrounded the trail.

"We don't have to worry about having our picture taken here." He muttered. I found a soft spot in the grass and leaned against a small boulder, not sure about what we were doing. He sat next to me and grabbed my finger with the ring.

"You really sure about this?" I gave a small nod and smiled up at him. I never realized how much taller he was than me.

He cast his gaze to the sky. "I wanted to spend time with you...away from the prying eyes of everyone."

"You don't want people to know we're dating?" I bumped his arm with my shoulder.

"If that were true, I wouldn't have approached you from behind in the middle of a breakfast rush, next to the village gossip. I just don't want every detail documented."

I smiled. "About last night..."

"Yeah. I came on a bit too strong, huh? It's only that I've liked you for so long and got carried away. I'm not usually like that."

"No...you're not usually like that,...but I liked being close to you."

"...and I really liked you near me. Rae, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since."

"Really?" I circled around and sat on him sideways. "I had my own trouble sleeping last night." I said and slid my hands underneath his jacket.

My intention was to remove his jacket and run my hands across his arms, but he held it firmly in place like I would reveal something dreadful.

"Rachael...there are circumstances in my past that I'm just not ready to talk about right now. I don't wear this jacket all the time solely for looks."

I couldn't possibly know what might be in his past, but sensing how uncomfortable he became, I removed my hands from inside. I thought about my own difficult past. My parents passed away when I was eight, and I had to wait through thirteen years of hell before finally inheriting the farm that was left for me.

His expression turned hard and serious. I was used to this Neil...but now there was something more harrowing behind the attitude. An entire past he kept bottled up inside.

He braced himself for my departure, but I stayed put. Taking a chance, I brought my hands to his cheeks, slowly sliding them down his back and pulled him closer to me. I felt him relax. After a few moments he wrapped his arms completely around me, while looking deep in my eyes.

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance...?" I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, grazing his skin with my nails .

"You gave me no reason to leave."

His grip tightened and he kissed me. The passion in his eyes overwhelmed me...like he'd been guarding his feelings, only to suddenly expose a small piece of his heart. His body was warm and secure; his scent was dominating. I barely started dating this man, but already couldn't imagine myself without him.

Our lips separated and he lifted my hand that wore his ring and placed a small kiss on top. "We've been out here for a while. Are you ready to go?"

I pushed myself up, allowing him to stand. The walk back to town ended quickly. I wished we could stay together a little longer, but knew I had my animals to secure. When it was time to part, he kissed my cheek and left. I sighed and instantly missed his warmth.

I placed all the cows and chickens in their designated spots. My crops and trees were begging for water with the heat of the summer. It was half past eleven and pitch black outside. I was thankful for the light posts I made, but needed more light. I was finishing up my east end when something crackled in the fields. After setting down my watering can, I went to find the source. My eyes were trying to adjust, and a figure stepped out from behind a tree.

"Good evening, Rachael."

"Hello Amir." I squinted my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if it's true. Did you refuse my offer and take up another?"

I lowered my head not wanting to make eye contact and guilt washed over me. There was no real reason for the guilt. It would have been worse to accept him and have no real attraction. My gaze shifted to face his eyes.

"Amir, I did accept another man's offer. I'm sorry, but I don't have any true feelings for you."

"...and you wouldn't ever be able to develop those feelings?"

"I've liked Neil for several weeks now."

"Neil is it? ...but you didn't answer my question." He stepped closer and grabbed my hand. "I would like you to reconsider." His head leaned forward. I swiftly took control of my hand and stepped out of reach.

"Amir. You're going to have to accept that I'm not interested. You should leave."

He sighed. "Very well Rachael, but this does not mean I'm going to give up. Perhaps another time."

I wanted to scream. He just didn't get it. After shutting the door, I collapsed on the sofa. Why did he make it so difficult. I drifted to sleep without so much as a bite to eat.


	5. Suit yourself

About a week later I headed to see Rod about some pet supplies. I was next to the salon when I noticed Allan standing outside with his eyes bulged. He looked at me and held up the paper. I didn't read it this morning because my crops needed to be harvested.

"You're her best friend. Did you know she was going to post crap like this?"

"I knew some things Allan, but I didn't really believe she'd post them."

"You should have. There's something about you in this one too."

"Oh no..." I reluctantly took the paper. She posted a picture of Neil and one of Amir. The headline was 'which one will she choose?' I closed my eyes and tried not to cry. "How could she? This is way worse than what she wrote about me last time." Everything I told her in confidence was in there...the ring...the roses...and the part about Amir showing up the other night. A tear escaped as my fury escalated.

"I do not approve. And they call me an inconsiderate prick. At least I'm honest to your face. How am I supposed to stay with a girl who will do anything for a story? Well, the next gruesome gossip is going to be about herself. I'm calling it quits." I looked at him teary eyed and he put an arm around me. "Oh Hun, it's going to be okay. This will all blow over quick enough."

"But...I'm dating Neil. I didn't tell him Amir came the other night."

"Did you tell Amir to leave?"

"Yes, but that's not how it looks in the paper."

"If Neil likes you, he'll get over it."

"I'm sure..." Embarrassment kept me from staying in town, and I opted not to see Rod today. The last thing I needed was for Neil to get pissed off and break it off in front of everyone. Instead, I went through the river area to the mountains. It would be a good place to clear my head.

I was throwing wild flowers in the pond at the top of the hill and swear I saw the image of a woman. I blew it off and lay down. Propping my head on my arms, I looked at my reflection. Why did there have to be drama everywhere I went. Farm life was supposed to be quiet and relaxing. But no. A girl I thought was my friend stuck me in the back with a dagger. I was never able to keep friends. Before I came here, there was nothing but cruel foster parents and a series of homes. I have the scars to prove it. I only ever got close to this one kid. Next thing I knew I was being transferred. Tears fell in the water. I wasn't sure if it was the newspaper that bothered me or the betrayal by somebody I considered my friend.

I must have fallen asleep because the sun was setting when I opened them up. I didn't bother to move, even though I knew I couldn't stay up here forever. It was like my own personal hideout. Footsteps could be heard approaching. So much for solitude...

"You alone, or are you expecting someone?" A familiar voice called.

"I'm surprised you want to be seen with me." My voice was hoarse.

"I could say the same thing." Neil was blunt but sat down next to me.

"You must not have had a chance to read the paper."

"I read it." He said flatly.

"Oh..." I murmured.

"I'm beyond pissed off." I sighed and laid my head back on my arms.

"Come here Rae." I glanced at him and he was watching me carefully. I didn't want him to see my face. My long hair was stringy and eyes were bloodshot. I made no attempt to move when he forcefully took me by the waist and pulled me backwards to his chest. I leaned back and we both sat there silently-his arms around my waste and my hands loosely over his.

"You want to tell me what happened with Amir the other night?"

I closed my eyes and held my breath. "Rachael?"

"I was almost finished watering when he came out of nowhere, and then I asked him to leave."

"That's it?" Neil pushed my head to the side so he could see my eyes.

"Mostly"

"What else?" I felt my chin lifted up and felt his breath. "Tell me." Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him. He was a little alarming when he was mad. "Now!" He commanded.

"He wanted me to reconsider his offer and grabbed my hand and tried to kiss me. It happened really fast, and I backed away and told him I wasn't interested. When I told him to leave, he said he wasn't going to give up."

Neil's sat fuming. His chest tightened and his arms stiffened. "Your mine, Rae!" He kissed my forehead and stood me to my feet. "Come on."

My breathing had still not fully returned to normal, but I followed him the best my shaky legs would take me. We were quickly down the mountain and to the village. "Go home. I'll check on you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me. Now go!" He pointed to my farm.

I was reluctant but went anyway. He was still so angry. I didn't want him to do something he'd regret, but at the moment I wouldn't have been able to stop him anyway.

I paced inside my house before deciding on a shower. At least that would pass some time. After twenty minutes I was bathed; an elegant silky white gown adorned my smooth skin and I pulled on my matching robe. I laid my head on my pillow and waited to hear from Neil.

Neil's POV

What's wrong with this guy. I don't care if he is a fucking prince. Did he not understand the note I left with the damn flowers. What part of 'she's taken' did he not get? I wasn't about to let him try to take her, when she actually agreed to date me. She had every chance to leave the other day. I was sure she would be freaked out about my reaction to her hands underneath my coat. But she stayed and now I'm claiming what's mine. He crossed the line when he attempted to touch my girl.

I was standing outside of his outlandish house and didn't bother knocking on the door. I went inside and saw Sanjay sitting on some sort of exotic sofa with Yuri across from him. I didn't even bother to acknowledge them but headed straight up the stairs where I knew Amir could be found. Busting through his door, I stared at him. He was sitting on a chair like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"What's your problem?" I looked at him. My eyes were already red, but now I was sure they could glare fire. "How dare you go near her!"

"I don't think you're married. You have no right to hold her back from what she could have."

I walked straight up to him and reared my fist back punching him straight below the eye. "If she wanted you, she would have accepted you before I asked her out." He was half-sitting on the floor, and the side of his face started to swell.

"Well...I see what you really are. You will never be able to keep her happy. She will always worry about you, and what you are going to do. You're a fool to think you can keep a woman like her. You have nothing to offer her but an ill temper and insolent words. It's only a matter of time before she realizes the truth. You know I'm right.

I stared at him, wondering if there was any truth to what he said. "You're not worth it!" I shoved the chair on the floor and marched out of the room. My footsteps were heavy down the stairs, and I slammed the door not even looking back. He was right. I would never prove I deserved Rachael and made my way to the forest. At least I'd be alone there.

The tall trees and shrubs hid me and I found comfort in my solitude. I became consumed with my own thoughts. Why would she want me anyway? She could never accept my shady past. How could she possibly understand what I went through? I removed my jacket and let my arms feel the breeze. I never went sleeveless in the open. My arms were a disgrace. It was a blemish nobody would ever be able to accept...least of all a beautiful girl like Rachael. She was afraid of me earlier. I'm such a dumb ass for speaking to her that way. That idiot prince was right. She would realize it sooner or later. I might as well break up with her, before I put her through the pain of having to be with me. Only half a season went by, and I already made her uncomfortable. If I really loved her, then I would let her go. She could find someone who could give her the world. She deserved the world. Putting on my jacket I figured I might as well get this over with. I made the excruciating journey to her house. I knew it was late, but if I waited, I might not be able to go through with it.

I knocked on her door—but no answer. I knocked one more time and then decided to step inside in case she was asleep. There she was...resting peacefully on her bed. She probably waited for me because she lay on her blankets. Her silky lingerie had risen below the thigh. It was insane to give her away. My heart was breaking and I rubbed both eyes. I took a deep breath and tapped her shoulder.

She jumped and stared at me, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Are you alright? I was so worried about you." She was groggy, but had a perfect smile.

Yep, the prince had been right. She just sat around worrying about me. I was a fool to think I could ever treat her the way she should be treated.

"Rachael...I'm sorry about earlier. Sometimes my temper gets the best of me. I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"It's okay. I understand." She started to put her arms around me, but I backed away and put her lovely hands back on the bed.

"No. You don't understand. I'm no good for you, and you can do a lot better."

"...A lot better than you?"

"Yes. You have the whole world in front of you. I'm only going to hold you back. There's too much in my past for you to understand."

"Right. We all have a past-and what does the world have to offer that you don't, Neil?" She was getting agitated and raised her voice. "I don't need the world. I need somebody that's going to care about me and not leave."

"I guess I'm not that man."

"Look at me and tell me you don't have feelings for me. I felt the way you kissed me." Tears were escaping her beautiful eyes. "You can't fake passion. Tell me you don't feel anything." I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat. Of course I felt something...I had been in love with her this entire time.

"What did he tell you to make you change your mind about me?" I held my blank stare, when really the world was crumbling all around me.

"Fine! If you want to leave me, then leave. I'll go on pretending like it didn't mean anything too. Here…you'll want to take this back." I was overwhelmed with nausea as she stuck the ring in my hand. "Just go, Neil. I don't want you here anymore."

I barely made it through the door when she slammed it. I heard loud crashes as her stuff was thrown to the floor.

"Trust me angel. It's better this way." I whispered to myself as I put the little shiny piece of my heart in my pocket, but wondered what the hell was wrong with me?


	6. Helping a friend

My farm became my quiet solitude. It seemed my other spots had all been uncovered. I didn't even care that my crops were giant. I certainly wasn't going to enter them in the festival. As far as I was concerned, the two people I cared about the most left me out in the cold.

Somebody knocked on the door and I reluctantly stumbled to answer it.

"Come on Rachael. You've been in hiding for six days. I'm taking you dancing."

"I don't want to go on a date, Allan. I want to be left to sulk in my own self pity."

"Come on, Rae. It's just a friendly date. I'm sadly without a girlfriend too."

"That's different, and you know it. You broke up with her...and it was for a _good_ reason. Not like me...where apparently I can do a lot better."

"You probably could..." He brushed past me and went into my house. "Let me look in your closet." He slid several outfits to one side before deciding. "Here, put these on, come to my salon in twenty minutes and I'll fix that chaos on top of your head that you call hair. I hate to see gorgeous locks in such disarray."

"Way to give me an ego boost. You _are_ honest; I'll give you that. ...Okay, why not. I am beautiful and should go out for some fun."

"That's the spirit. I'll be waiting for you."

"I'll be there."

He had chosen a pink skirt and strappy white blouse. The skirt was a little brighter than I might have liked, but it was cute and ended right above the knee. I wasn't surprised that he didn't hand me one of my shorter items. I knew he was fairly conservative. I couldn't wear my black boots with this outfit, but I could wear my new white sandals. I thought I was appealing, but what did it matter. I had no boyfriend to try and impress.

I headed out the door and aimed for Allan's. He had all his items ready and held his hand out towards the chair. I readily sat. My hair really _was_ atrocious. He turned me away from the mirror and started fidgeting with the strands.

"You should cut it all off."

"I will do no such thing. You have lovely hair, and I wouldn't dare cut it because of an impulsive decision."

"Fine. How about we color it purple?"

"No again. I'm going to give you a wash, trim and style. That's all you need."

I sat silently and waited. If that was all, then it wouldn't take long.

He finished after thirty minutes. "There. What do you think?"

I ran my hands through. "It feels wonderful. You're styles are always beautiful."

"Only as beautiful as the owner."

"So charming Allan."

"Shall we?" He held his arm to me.

I played along. I wasn't feeling great, but Allan made me feel a little better. I slipped my arm into his and we started for Clement's place. I tried to pep myself up as we entered. Allan requested some music and we both headed to the bar.

"What will you have?" Allan turned to me. I forgot he was the perfect gentleman.

"You don't know what I like to drink?" With a raised eyebrow, I motioned for him to go ahead and order for me. I was really curious to see if he knew, from the few times I'd been in here with him and Tina.

"Margarita for the woman, and I'll have a vodka on the rocks." He gave me a sideways glance.

"Very good!"

"I have a fantastic memory."

"...and very confident." I kind of missed Neil's lack of confidence. Oh well, I was here to forget him. I drank nearly all my first drink and Allan took my arm.

"Come dance with me, before you are unable to dance." I quickly drank the remaining liquid, before he dragged me to the dance floor. Thankfully it was a fast song. I didn't think I could slow dance with Allan now. I was too emotionally distraught, and didn't want him to become my rebound man. After three songs we decided to rest.

"This is fun. Thanks Allan."

He put his arm around my shoulder. "Anything for you sweetie. This beats you moping around on that farm of yours, doesn't it?"

"I agree. I was becoming an isolated mess."

"Want to take another turn."

"Sure, the night has just begun." He actually had me smiling. He gave me a couple of twirls when I noticed Neil sitting down at one of the far tables. Funny, I hadn't noticed him until now. He didn't seem too pleased with the situation...but this is what _he_ wanted. After two songs the DJ put on something slow.

"I'm going to go freshen up if you don't mind, Allan."

"Are you afraid to dance slow with me?" I looked at him not knowing what to say. "Go on. I'm just teasing you."

Relieved, I smiled and headed to the restroom. I look at myself in the mirror. "Rachael, what are you doing?" The man I loved was sitting out there all alone, and I was dancing...but he asked for it. I dabbed my eyes with a tissue and proceeded to calm myself.

Neil's POV

Man...look at how beautiful she looked on the dance floor. Wouldn't you know that weasel Allan would take this opportunity. I walked up to the bar to order another whiskey and turned to him.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Not since she forfeited people's feelings for a scoop."

"You're one to talk." I grimaced at his upbeat personality.

"Hey, I'm honest. If I have something to say, I will say it to your face...not print it for the world."

"Why are you with her, anyway?"

"Somebody had to get her out of that house. She'd been cooped up for days, only attending to her crops and animals. The real question is-why aren't you?"

"It's complicated." I chugged my drink and asked for another.

"It is-is it? You are so full of self-pity that you don't even know that you and Rae might have more in common than you think. Get your head out of your ass. All she wanted was someone to stick around and you threw her to the wolves. You might be right; you don't deserve her."

"How is it that _you_ know so much about her?"

"Because I listen. When you made that stupid date with her, she couldn't wait to get her hair all fixed up pretty. Why'd you have to ask her in the first place? I would have asked her out a long time ago, except I knew she wanted you. She has for weeks, and you dump her over some moron's remarks. You deserve to be alone."

I was baffled. I had plenty of people tell me what they thought, but not in quite the same way. He told it like it was. I finished my drink and split. I didn't want to hear anymore. He basically confirmed that I was a jerk.

Rachael's POV

I came back to the bar, but Neil was gone. I looked at Allan. "What happened to Neil?"

"I told him what I thought about the situation. He didn't like the truth and took off." He shook his head. "Come on Princess. I'll take you home."

"Yeah. Why should I be concerned. _He_ broke up with _me_." I swallowed my last drink and turned to Allan. "Let's go then." I was feeling pretty bad and wanted climb into bed and sulk.

"Well, here you are." Allan gave me a friendly hug. "If you need to talk to someone, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Allan...and thanks for tonight. I kissed him on the cheek and entered my house."

When I woke up the next morning, I was a miserable wreck. I finished up with my farm and went to pack some refreshments for a day at the mines. I hadn't been up to that area for a week. The thought of using a hammer seemed like a good way to release some pent-up frustration. I had opened the door to leave when I saw Amir standing outside. He scared me to death, and I ended up falling backwards.

"Amir! ...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are doing. I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you."

"Please, Amir. I'm not in the mood. I'm leaving, and when I get back please don't be here."

I ran off my farm and darted to the river area. It was easier to go all the way around, then accidentally encounter Neil. I don't think I could handle a confrontation with him today. After two hours, I was safely in the mine. It was quiet and peaceful. I found comfort in its darkness. I took out my hammer and began looking for some extraordinary jewel...something that waited for discovery.

Neil's POV

My sanity was on the brink. What Allan had said to me really caused me to reconsider the situation. I threw on my black shirt and jacket. Pulling my boots on I pounded through my door. I didn't bother to look at anyone and went straight to her farm. When I arrived at the door, I knocked and waited. There was no answer. I knocked again and the door slowly opened. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He had no shoes and his over-shirt lie on her bed.

"I told you she would come to her senses. You made the right decision to break it off and let her have someone who appreciates her worth."

"Where is she? I need to talk to her." He pointed to the bathroom and I noticed the light was on and heard water dripping. I saw that her bed was a mess and bed clothes thrown to the floor. I never recall her house being in such a state of upheaval. Which only brought me to one conclusion...I guess I did make the right decision since she so eagerly ran to him after only a short time.

I looked at Amir and leered at him. "Enjoy your moment, because it won't last. Eventually, she's going to get tired of being showered with meaningless items and fancy dates." I marched off the farm and escaped down my usual route.

I sat down and ran my fingers through my hair. What the hell good was this going to do. The last time I was here with Rae. Now, I could only think of her. Frustrated I decided to head to the mines. Hopefully nobody would be in there today. I needed to clear my head, and it was secluded and calming.


	7. A memory

There were a lot of animals out today. I stopped to enjoy how they went about playing with one another. One fox seemed to be playing chase with another. I envied how carefree they seemed to be. I wished life was like that. I followed a couple of bunnies to an overhanging tree. They disappeared when they spotted me and I was left with the dragon flies flying around in the warm summer breeze. Actually it was down right hot. The mine would be cooler, and I continued to my safe haven. I was kicking stones along the path that lead to the mine, when who should walk my way...but Rachael. I instantly became outraged when I thought of that egotistical prince staying with her last night. She was listening to some sort of music and looking at the ground when she bumped into me.

"Oh...I'm..." She seemed instantly saddened about our encounter.

"Did you enjoy your rendezvous?" I glared at her while raising my voice.

"Actually, I did. It was extremely relaxing and took my mind off of you. ...until now."

"You didn't even wait half a season before trying to get over me. I guess I made the right decision." I began to see red. The entire situation made me want to vanish.

"What choice did you give me? I had to do something. Did you want me to sit in my house and mope about you forever?"

"No, but I didn't want you shacking up with that fucking prince either!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I saw him at your house earlier. Your lingerie was strewn on the floor and your bed was a mess. He was in there with no shoes and no jacket. He even answered the door. When I asked him where you were, he only pointed to the restroom. The light was on and I heard water."

"What!" She closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth. Yeah, that's what I thought. "What if I _was_ with him? _You_ broke up with _me_. Remember! Now you act like you have a right to dictate my life and get angry, when I'm doing exactly what you told me to do." Tears were streaming down her face. "You didn't want me, or have you forgotten that part? I could do better, or did you forget your own words."

"But I was wrong about what I said, and that's what I wanted to tell you earlier. That's why I went to your damn house in the first place! But it's too late now. You've already moved forward. I just can't believe you jumped right in bed with him, the first chance you got."

"You're a jerk, Neil. What's wrong with you? I've been in the mines all day. You can ask Dunhill and Iroha. They were there for a while." She launched her bag at me and started pointing. "Amir showed up on my porch this morning, when I was about to leave. He scared the hell out of me! I told him I wasn't in the mood and to leave before I got back. I don't know why he was in my house. As far as my bed is concerned and my gown being on the floor...how do you expect my house to look when I'm an emotional wreck." I started feeling like the ass. "Do you really think I want to clean. I can barely make myself eat, much less clean. And the stupid bathroom sink is broke. That's why you heard water. I haven't felt like fixing it yet, and who knows why the light was on. Maybe, I accidentally left it on. Is that _okay_ with you, Neil. Are you happy about accusing me now...as if I didn't already feel depressed enough. Do you realize you didn't have the right in the first place...even if I had? I'm going to go see what the hell Amir was doing in my house, and you can go fuck off."

Wow. I've never heard her so angry. She ran crying through the forest. I looked at the bag she had thrown at me, thinking I had screwed up whatever chance I still had with her. I had been a complete fool. She was on target when she said I didn't have the right. I bent down and began picking up the precious stones she found. She must have been in there for a long time, because there were gems everywhere. I picked up some emeralds, and a couple of diamonds. There was even a very rare pink diamond. After picking up the scattered items, I bent down to pick up some sort of faded photo. I froze as I stared at a young, dark-haired kid of about seventeen. A memory took me by force...

tap. tap. tap. "Go away!" The door creaked open anyway and a fifteen year old Kimberly eased her way inside my room. I was furious. "I thought I told you to go away!" I said as I yanked my shirt back over my head.

"I know you did, but I'm not a very good listener."

"Apparently."

"Here...I brought you half of my food."

"Why would you do that? You know good and well if I didn't run my mouth, they would have fed me."

"You were only taking up for the rest of us. I'm not going to eat my half until you do." I grabbed the food out of her hand and slowly began eating. She took a bite of hers and looked at me.

"What happened to your arms?" She pointed to the hidden scars underneath what my sleeves now covered.

"None of your business!" I glared at her and turned away. She then got up and knelt in front of me with her back facing me. When she lifted up her shirt I was instantly infuriated. There were scars from deep slash wounds and several burns. Who would do that to this beautiful girl? They started below her shoulder blades and ended at the edge of her bottom. If there were anymore, they were hidden underneath her clothing. She rolled her shirt back down and turned back to face me.

"When I was ten, I lived with some people who really liked knives." She stated seemingly unfazed.

I lifted my shirt off my head and she looked at the scars that ran from below the shoulders to above my wrists. Some smaller scars appeared in various places. She slid her fingers up the full length of my arm and stared in my eyes.

"The people I lived with liked scalding water." I said with a blank stare.

"You don't have to be afraid of the scars, you know. They only show that you were strong enough to live through it."

At that point we heard someone coming up the stairs and she quickly went out of my room.

That memory ended, but then I remembered the last time I saw her. It was a couple of seasons later. She came into my room and dropped her bag on my floor.

"I just wanted you to know they're transferring me again."

"What? Why?"

"They said I was too much of a distraction here." She pushed a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ear. Her teary blue eyes stung me.

"They can't. I won't stay here without you."

"No, you will. You have to. If you leave, I won't have any way of finding you." I handed her a picture and she threw her arms around me... "I love you, Chris." ...and then ran out. I never saw her again...

I searched for five years, but there was no trace of Kimberly. I continued with my miserable existence by burying myself into work. And now I lost Rachael too. I stared at the photo really close. It was really worn. Why did she have the picture? I had to know if there was a connection.

Rachael's POV

I don't get it. He broke up with me. Why is he acting like that. I hope he feels like an imbecile and don't care what his reasons were. Imagine...accusing me of being with Amir.

On the way to my farm I stopped in at Tina's shop. Thanks to her, my life was now in shambles. I punched her door a couple times before barging inside. She sat at her unkempt little desk with papers stacked everywhere.

"Why Tina? Why would you print something like that about me? You were supposed to be my friend, and you humiliated me. My life is a wreck. I had Neil break up with me, and Amir going into my house without even asking. Give me a good reason that you ruined my life."

"Rae, I did it for your own good. I don't like Neil. I knew he was the kind of man who would split, when the relationship was tested. I did it for you. He couldn't even stick with you through a bad newspaper print. How do you expect him to handle the big stuff?"

"He just had some kinks to work out. You don't know anything about him. It wasn't up to you!"

"He would have left eventually. Would you have rather found out after a year with him?"

"I should have been given the opportunity. Now my entire life is ruined. It even caused you to lose Allan. I thought you liked him."

"Oh please. Allan was always wanting me to act more like you. I'm surprised he never asked _you_ out. He was always on my case anyway. I was too flamboyant and needed to tone it down. Who needs that? That print worked in my favor. Trust me. And it will work for yours too."

"I hope you like being one friend short." I was irate and shoved all her papers to the floor before slamming her door. Who needs a town gossip?

Amir was crossing my path as I headed home.

"Good evening, Rachael."

"Good evening nothing, Amir. I know what you told Neil earlier. You were wrong to make him think that you and I were intimate. I don't care why you did it. You can have anyone you want. I know you have an entire string of women waiting for your hand. Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because they are not you."

"I'm only going to tell you one more time. I'm not interested. Please...don't pursue me any longer. I hope you understand what I am saying. I don't want your gifts, or fancy clothing. There's no telling what you told Neil, but he broke up with me that same night. Now I don't have him, and I'm still not going to date you. I'm all alone and everyone gets what they wanted...that I'm not involved." I ran off before my tears took over again.


	8. The Trigger

A/N: I posted ch. 6 & 7 together. So if you feel like something was missing, that's why. To those of you that made comments-it means the world to me:)

Neil's POV

It was too bright for me to want to move my ass out of bed. It was hot and I threw the damn comforter on the floor. I stared at Rachael's red bag on my table, and removed the picture. There would be no way she had my picture...unless, she _was_ Kimmie. I tried to picture her with short blond hair and seven years older. ...but Kimmie's eyes were blue, and Rachael's were brown. I didn't have any pictures of Kimmie. Sometimes when you try to remember someone after so long, their features become a little distorted.

I went to my top dresser drawer. Opening it, I pulled out two stacks of letters. One stack were all the letters Kimmie sent me. The other was the few letters that I actually wrote to her, and they were all stamped but had never been sent. She never even received them and probably thought that I forgot all about her. After all, I wasn't exactly the best at relaying my emotions, but had planned on taking her with me when I was of age. She knew I was going to split as soon as I could. I never even knew she wrote me, until the day I turned eighteen...

I had my bag over my shoulder and was heading out the door of that dreaded house for the last time. The guy in charge handed me a stack of mail, then he slammed and latched the door. As I sifted through the white envelopes, it dawned on me that they held my mail. She wrote at least a couple of dozen, and I never even had the chance to read them. I instantly saw red. They ruined what little chance I had of keeping in contact with her. I picked up the nearest large object and busted in a window of their fancy looking sport car. The guy tried to threaten me, but I told him that holding mail got more time in the pin then property destruction. He cursed at me and stormed back inside.

That would explain why she never responded to my letters. As I sorted further, I realized that my letters were there too...having never been sent! My breath caught in my throat and I held the back of my head with my hands. I went to her last known address. When somebody did come to the door, I was informed that she had been transferred again, and they had no idea where. They also told me not to bother them again.

So, I continued to search until I nearly went mad. One day I decided I had to move on with my life. That's when some old man offered me a job, and I've hauled animals back and forth to this village ever since.

I stuffed the letters back under my socks and pulled my shirt over my head. I needed to get to work. God only knows if Rachael would need supplies today. I wanted to get at least a glimpse of her, even if she was still pissed off at me. I left without eating and went for my carriage.

Rachael's POV

My farm was a massive heap of overgrown trees and crops. Gee, what possessed me to plant so many seeds. I went through the daunting task of clearing and harvesting. My animals seemed in excellent spirits. Even though I wasn't doing so well, I made sure that they were well taken care of. I still had my farm visitors and waved at Iroha. She waved back as she and Soseki strolled to my west end. They were cute and talked a lot with each other. I was envious of their free speech. If only someone else had communicated a little better...

I needed animal supplies and debated on whether to go buy them. I looked at my stock and decided the animals came before my feelings.

I grabbed some cash and hurried to get this over with. I approached Rod first. He gave me the items I needed and I paid the ticket. His bright smile and easy attitude made me happy to know Felicity would be so well cared for.

Next I went up to Neil who seemed surprised I was even there. There was nowhere else to buy chicken feed; I couldn't make or grow it. Maybe he was surprised to see me at all since the last time we had spoken. I was so angry that I hardly remember what I did that day. Come to think of it...I threw my bag at him and haven't seen it since.

I looked in those ruby eyes of his. They seemed tired. I almost felt sorry for him...but he wanted it like this. After all, I wasn't doing much better on the inside. I was just the type of person to move forward and try not to look back. Would he ask me for another chance? What if he was too insecure. I considered the possibility, but did not dare not to hope. I didn't want to be blind-sided again.

"Could I please get a hundred bags of bird seed."

"Sure" He mumbled and I reached in my pocket and gave him the money. "They will be delivered by sunset."

"Sounds good." I started to leave when he called after me.

"Rae"

"Uh huh?"

"I...um..." He looked down at the ground.

I shifted my gaze down to the interesting objects he was looking at...his boots. He glanced up.

"Do you want to..." Why couldn't he just spit it out? "Will you come out with me later, after I get off work?" His voice sounded indifferent, but his eyes showed something different. They became glossy as he looked up at me."

I sighed. "Why? Please don't tell me you have more bad news."

"No, I just want to talk."

I squeezed my eyes shut. Why would I go meet him? What if he changed his mind between now and later? Do I take a chance? My heart ended up answering instead of my brain. "Okay Neil...but I don't want to end up feeling worse than I already do."

"I'll meet you at eight."

I nodded and walked out of sight. I went to visit Yuri to see if she had any new stock.

"Hi Yuri. Do you have any new clothes for me today?"

She headed over to a rack and sifted through the outfits. "Here Rachael. I think these four will make a great addition to your wardrobe."

"Great. I'll take them." She started putting the protective plastic over the hanging ensembles. "So...how are you doing?"

"The job is great. My personal life is botched. I suppose I have only myself to blame, but the article that displayed my night of _error_ didn't help the situation."

"It was a famous article...or infamous. Sanjay will come around. He's a nice guy. Everyone is entitled to at least one _off_ moment."

"I guess you're right. We all make our mistakes. Maybe, I'll go talk to him after work."

"You should. Talking is important." This was the most I had ever heard Yuri talk. It was nice to see her open up a little.

I hung the new outfits in my closet. They were really nice, and Yuri was an excellent seamstress. I would look really cute in the short black one. I didn't know why I was trying to impress Neil. Maybe I wanted him to see what he could have...or what he was passing up. I didn't know which. Either way.

I peeked out the window when I heard a loud noise on the farm. My seed was being delivered. Neil was loading each bag by hand in the storage. That was sweet. When I first met him, he loaded it all on my front porch. I had to crawl out the window to get outside, because the door was blocked. I laughed at the memory. He was a little inconsiderate, but at some point early on, he started stacking it in the shed.

I went back to making my bed when there was a knock. Neil was standing there with my red bag. At least he felt bad enough to pick up all my items that fell out.

"Thanks for bringing it back." I smiled and he shrugged.

"Is the kid in the picture your brother?" I guess he would have seen it while picking up my stuff.

"No. Just an old memory."

"Was he your friend?" Why was he interested in some old picture? Surely he wasn't jealous of some old worn out photo of a boy with brown hair.

"I guess you could call us friends. He was kind of a jerk...a little like you..."

"Yeah." He ran his fingers through his hair." Well, see you later."

It was already seven when I stepped out of the shower. My new black skirt was adorned with several silver zippers. They were placed randomly, and I was sure it was a one of a kind treat that Yuri made for me. It had a white tank top with a small black jacket. It was perfect. I dressed and dried my hair, then opted to wait outside because of my nerves. I kept thinking he wouldn't show up. I just expected to have that type of luck.

But, tonight he didn't disappoint and came right on schedule. I don't know why he grabbed my hand, but that's how we walked. I went inside and found a seat at an empty table. It was pretty crowded for a weekday, but I guess the new inn I helped build was bound to bring visitors.

Scott, a new bartender, brought us our drinks. I preferred Felicity, but she had the day shift in the restaurant. Clement was acquiring more customers as the village grew. The travel agency also lured new people to the place. We were an excellent tourist attraction with trails that went by rivers, mountains and a forest. Who wouldn't want to visit. I was fortunate enough to live here.

Neil sat down. I'm not sure where he went, but he stared at me hard. I wondered what was going through his mind. I started to say something when a familiar song started. I sat too entranced to say anything at all. This was a song I hadn't heard in a long time. I closed my eyes as though the song brought Chris back from the dead. I had his picture, but willed any memories to the back of my mind. All at once, the song pushed one to the surface...

I was laying on my stomach with my head on my arms. Next to me, Chris lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

"Put on that song you always listen to, Chris."

"Girls don't usually like my kind of music."

"Well, maybe I'm not your ordinary girl."

"Fine...but you talk like a girl." I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "I'm not that bad."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll put it on if you're quiet." I clamped my lips together. Half way through the song I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Chris. Do you think we can meet up on the outside?"

"I don't know what's after this place. If we're supposed to, then I guess it will happen."

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for..."

"What. You want to know if I like you?" I eyed him hoping, but knew better. He was determined to get out of here and disappear. "Yeah. I like you well enough. We'll just have to wait and see what happens..."

Then another...

"I think I'm going to switch houses again."

"Nah, they always say crap like that when they're pissed off at you."

"If they did, and I wrote... Would you write me back?"

"I don't want to talk about you leaving. It's not going to happen, anyway."

"So you wouldn't write me...?"

"I don't know...I probably would."

"Well, I don't really like that answer, but I guess it's the best you can give."

Unfortunately, I really did end up switching. I guess they picked up on Chris and I hanging out more. I sent all sorts of letters to him, but never received a reply. I figured it was easy for him to forget me. Nothing was going to hold him back-least of all a silly girl who was two years younger. I finally stopped writing and started going by my middle name. I didn't want any reminder of my past, as I made my future.

The music ended and I came back to reality. I downed my drink and held up the empty drink for Scott.

"What's up?" Neil looked at my pained face.

"Bad memories" I winced.

"like?" Maybe Neil was attempting at small talk, because I know he couldn't be interested in _my_ past. He was too caught up in his own.

"Someone I thought was a friend, but split as soon as possible...no note, no letter, and no address. Nothing but that stupid picture in my bag." I didn't care if Neil got jealous. He asked, and I told him the truth. "Of all the songs they could have played, they chose that particular song at this moment."

"Listen Rae..."

"I really want to go home Neil."

He sighed and held his hand to me. We silently walked to my farm. I felt empty and alone. Like he wanted my heart, with the option of backing out when he got scared.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Neil seemed empty too. He wanted love without knowing how to express the feeling.

"Yeah...maybe. Night, Neil."

I sat on the floor against the door. I tried so hard not to cry over Chris, but the tears came anyway. I sat there for what seemed like forever, before I could think rationally. Sometimes you had to cry your eyes out, before picking yourself back up. I suppose I saw something in Neil that reminded me of Chris. Come to think of it, he really did remind me of him. Same dry responses... Never let on that he felt anything... Why did Neil concern himself with that picture, anyway? And that song mysteriously playing... What was up with that?

I closed my eyes and thought back to the jacket that Neil always wore. He seemed ashamed of what was underneath. Always concerned about his shady past... How I wouldn't..._understand_! My eyes shot wide open. Oh my god!


	9. It is you

Neil's POV

It was confirmed that Rachael was in fact Kimmie...my Kimmie. I was busy looking for the blond girl for so long, that it never occurred to me that she would look any different. After searching for five long years, I finally gave up ever finding her. I couldn't fathom that the girl I was looking for had been here nearly a year. How did I not see it when I kissed her. I suppose I had wrapped her up and buried her in the back of my mind when I decided to move on with my life.

Back inside my house, I uncovered the stack of letters that I kept safely in my dresser drawer. I set them on my table and grabbed a pen and sheet of paper. This would be one letter that wouldn't be intervened. I wanted the girl...no, I needed the girl and began to pour out my heart. I was pretty embarrassed about the wording of the short letter, but my feelings for her trumped any type of rational judgement. Staring at the finished project, I quickly folded and stuffed it in a single blank envelope along with the little shiny object I'd been holding. I hurried back to her house, and set them on her front porch. Moonlight shown all around me, as I stuck my hands in my pockets. I looked at the ground and dared to hope she would have me. She always had a way of shining through the darkness, but I was too foolish to ever tell her I loved her-both times. I knew who she was now. She really didn't want the world at all; she wanted someone who wouldn't leave. I wanted to be that someone. I wanted to be with her forever.

Rachael's POV

I couldn't breath. Chris and Neil were one in the same. Imagine, all this time we were both in the same village, secluded from the rest of the world and we didn't even know it. I didn't know what to make of anything. If I hadn't have chucked my bag at him, he would have never found that picture-his picture. I always dreamed I would run into him again, but never considered he would look any different. I knew I looked different. The last time I saw him I had short blond hair and my natural blue eyes. When I started going by Rachael, I made sure to change my hair color and now wear colored contacts. I didn't want to be that girl anymore. Changing everything helped me move forward. I never forgot the past, but was determined to put it behind me.

I went to my bag and retrieved his picture. As I gripped it with both hands, I gazed hard at the photo. My feelings for Neil had clouded any clear discernment of the situation. Why the hell did I never see the connection before. More tears began to fall. He forgot about me as Chris, and he dumped me as Neil. I really had been in love with him this entire time, but would he still have me. He said he was going to tell me he was wrong about breaking up. If he didn't have feelings for me, he would have never wanted me to go out with him. He deliberately played that song; I guess he wanted to be sure it was me. No wonder he stared at me so hard. I already knew about his past, and he wouldn't have to worry about me not accepting him anymore. Hell, I was a part of it for a while. I told him he didn't have to be afraid of those scars, but he was always ashamed of them anyway. He became comfortable around me though and stopped feeling the need to hide behind his long sleeves.

I had to go see him...Now! I stood up and pitched the door wide open. We were going to put an end to this charade. He was either going to be mine, or there would never be another opportunity. I wasn't going to waste anymore time waiting for him. As I stepped through the door, something reflected off the front porch. Before me, lay a stack of mail tied in a red ribbon. Next to the small stack was a single blank envelope. Bending my knees, I lifted them to the moonlight. I untied the ribbon and made out a name and address. It was my old name and an address at one of the homes where I resided. What is this? There wasn't enough light, so I returned to my table letting the door shut behind me. Opening up the single envelope, I unfolded the piece of white paper.

Neil's POV

I was an extreme mound of nerves, and hoped she would come through my door. My eyes moved from the ceiling to the door, as though I could will her to enter. I was debating on going back over to see if she had found the letters. I played that song tonight in hopes she would uncover the truth, but I was saddened that she didn't see. I knew I didn't have to be afraid with her. She had already accepted everything I considered flawed. I tried to hide scars, that she had actually already seen multiple times. She was the only girl that would ever understand me. Impatience set in and after two hours, I could wait no longer.

Rachael's POV

I began reading the contents of the letter...

Dear Rachael,

I want you to know that I never forgot about you, and I did write to you several times. I've held on to these letters all these years. The people we lived with never sent them and handed them back to me the day I left. That was the same day they also gave me all the letters you wrote. I never even knew you wrote me. By the time I was able to look for you, you had been transferred again. I had always planned to take you with me and searched for five long years before trying to move on with my life. I never expected to actually find you. Now that I have, I don't ever want to lose you again. I fell in love with you as Kimmie, so it's no wonder I fell in love with you as Rachael too. Somewhere down deep, I must have known it was you all the time. So I'm going to ask you what I've wanted to ask the entire time. Will you please be my wife?

Neil

Inside the envelope lay a tiny gold ring. It wasn't the same ring he had given me when we started dating; It was a wedding ring. I picked up the shiny band adorned with tiny diamonds. It caused the light to reflect in all directions. Tears flowed down my cheeks and landed on the edge of my wooden table. My heart was just short of stopping altogether. I slipped it on my finger and began reading through my letters. I sat there for two long hours opening what I should have been able to read so long ago. All the anguish and distress melted as I continued weeping throughout the duration. When I was finished, I sat awe struck, looking at all the unfolded sheets of paper laying all over the table. I stood and rushed to the door, flinging it open. I was going to see my fiance. Instead of going further, I froze. Neil was standing there looking at me with a straight, serious face. However, I saw the anticipation in his eyes. There we stood, inches away from the other. Several seconds went by before I finally spoke up.

"I realized it was you before I read the letters." That's all I could manage to say, as I was too overwhelmed with emotion.

Neil's POV

I stood there, looking in her eyes; neither one of us made a move. We were both completely still, each soaking in the other. As she gazed at me, tears started to fall, and I noticed the ring and smiled. I brushed the tears below her eyes, and she threw her arms around me. Her scent was intoxicating. I held her tightly to my body and pulled her inside while shutting the door. She looked up at me and brought her hands to my shoulders. Her lips were beautiful and tempting. I plunged into them, enjoying their warmth. Her heart beat raced and breathing quickened. No longer fearing what I would expose, the longing I had felt for so long finally came rushing in.

Rachael's POV

We stood before my door, and the long, deep kisses sent chills down my spine. The heartbreak I felt for all these years finally had come to an end. I didn't have to wait for him any longer. There he stood, finally fearless before me. I slid my fingers to his coat while looking him straight in the eyes. He made no attempt to hold me back this time. Slowly, I pushed it to the floor. Our lips came crashing together again, and I finally got to enjoy the feeling of his arms with my finger tips.

Neil paused and looked at me. "I will never lose you again, and I will never leave you." He held up the finger with the ring. "It suits you very well."

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms back around him. "I love you, Neil."


	10. Making plans

A/N: Chapter 9 has been edited and Chapter 10 has been completely revised...sorry for any confusion, but hopefully a better chapter

(Rachael's pov)

The sun shone brightly through my window, and I stretched the kinks out of my neck. I woke up much later than usual and wondered if I had imagined finding Chris. No...I couldn't have, because the ring he gave me sparkled splendidly on my finger. I smiled happily as I hopped out of bed and slid into my slippers. Coffee was calling my name and I strolled towards the kitchen. I jumped at the blond sleeping on my sofa, and then sighed. Oh yes...it was pretty late last night, and he decided to stay over. He was gorgeous and firm. The sheet he had didn't do much to cover. I admired his solid chest peeking out from underneath.

Coffee...yes. I was getting distracted and needed to focus on the coffee.

(Neil's pov)

I woke up with a jolt the next morning. At first I thought it had been a dream, but then I saw whose sofa I laid on. I felt a small smile creep to my lips and sighed at how beautiful she looked in the kitchen as she stood drinking her coffee. Her lacy lingerie did make her look like an angel. I would be very content to wake up to her every morning...she would definitely brighten my day.

"Eeeeeeek" Suddenly she gasped and dropped her cup. It crashed against the floor, and her arms flung across the thin material covering her breasts.

"Amir? What are you doing in my house again?" She shrieked. I reached for my shirt and decided that I would take care of this guy once and for all. He didn't even see me on the sofa in the other room.

"I had to see you... You consume my every thought."

"No! You can't come into my house. You need to leave...NOW, before you regret it."

He raised a hand and took a step forward. "If you give me a chance, I'm sure you would enjoy my company."

"No, Amir. I'm already taken."

"Last I knew, you weren't with anyone."

"I am now, and I'm happier than I've ever been. Nothing will change that. I have found who I was looking for."

I walked directly in front of Rachael keeping her behind me with one arm. The nerve of this guy! "I believe she told you to leave." I glared at him.

"I thought _you_ broke up with her."

"Well...we are _obviously_ back together. Even if we weren't, you wouldn't have the right to come into her house whenever you want." He glared at me in my scantily clad boxers and long-sleeved shirt. I can only imagine the conclusion that came, and the latest gossip that would follow.

"What was it you once told me? Oh, yes. Enjoy your moment, because it won't last."

"Yes, but you implied you had been intimate with her. You will never get that chance." I pulled Rachael's arm, while leaving the rest of her behind me. "You see this Amir. It's a wedding ring. We're getting married."

"I see... You will never be able to keep her though. She will never go through with it. When that happens Rachael..." He tried to look around at her, but I continued to block her... "I will be waiting for you."

He was pissing me off, and I stepped closer and pointed to the door. "Get out!"

"When you are ready, you know where to find me."

Before I knew what happened, I swung hard and knocked him flat. "Let me help you out." I drug him down the front porch and left him laying on the ground. "You won't come back if you know what's good for you. Go screw one of your little admirers and leave us alone."

I was ticked that he didn't seem to get it and walked back in, slamming the door. Sitting down at the table, I glanced at Rachael and rested my head in my hand. She already knew how I was, but I felt bad about losing my temper.

(Rachael pov)

I finished cleaning the broken glass and stood. Poor Neil. I could tell he was upset but didn't blame him for the way he reacted. After all, we did just discover each other again. I didn't want him to suspect any truth in the prince's words.

Geez, his tightened muscles were distracting, and I couldn't wait to be married to him. Maybe if I showed him how I wanted only him, he would relax a little.

I walked over to him and circled behind. My fingers made their way underneath his shirt and skimmed his toned flesh. I worked his shirt up and over. Chills formed against his skin, as I planted small kisses over its entirety. He turned in his seat and yanked me directly in front of his face.

"I'm not going to be able to resist you with you tempting me like this." He pulled me close and rested his head below my chest.

I embraced him and massaged his shoulders. "Good thing we're getting married then."

"No regrets?" Neil raised his head and eyed me.

"None...you?"

"Only that it didn't happen sooner."

I smiled as he secured his grip around me.

"I don't want to punch every guy in the village, so you better find something else to wear." He smirked and kissed me again. "Besides, I am quickly losing my will power with you dressed like that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

After I dressed, Neil helped me feed the animals while I watered my crops. Then we made our way through town towards Dunhill's house. Neil knocked loudly three times, and we waited for his door to open. "What can I do for you kids today?"

"We want to get married." I replied and smiled.

"Okay. How long have you been dating?"

Neil seemed aggravated and sighed. "Not very long."

"Dunhill." I added. "We've know each other for a really long time. Since way before this village."

"Since you have your minds made up, when do you want to have the ceremony performed?"

"We definitely have our minds made up...and would like to be married as soon as possible." Neil looked at me. "Would a week give you enough time to prepare?" I smiled and couldn't believe we were actually setting a date to be married.

"How about a week?" Neil asked Dunhill.

"That would give us plenty of time to prepare the festivities. Remember to get everything finished the day before, because you will be occupied the entire day of your wedding."

I grinned widely. "We'll make sure...Thanks Dunhill." I waved as we exited his property.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

"I'd really like to let Felicity know about our engagement, if that's alright?" I asked Neil.

"Yeah...I guess that would be okay. I should tell Rod anyway. I hope he's not too dramatic about the information, though."

We walked into Clement's to see if they were there. Rod always waited for Felicity to end her shift, and most of the time they hung out at the bar for a while. All eyes seemed to be on us. I couldn't help but wonder what the latest gossip must have been. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, I was sure that my name was in circulation.

Neil whispered in my ear. "What the hell are they all staring at?"

"Maybe they're jealous that I have you to myself."

"Whatever...It's the other way around, I'm sure. You are the one they have to thank for the revitalization of this village, after all. I'm sure they can't believe you're with a guy like me."

"I think you're amazing. So...you are just going to have to accept that."

Our thoughts about the other were suddenly interrupted.

"So...you two back together?" Tina was her ever lively self.

"Nope." Neil said coarsely while putting his arm around my waist and pulling me in the opposite direction.

"Could have fooled me."

"The word _fool_ is the only thing you said right in that sentence." He retorted.

"Sorrrry. I'll leave you two alone."

"Yes. Why don't you do that. The farther away you are, the better."

We found a couple of seats at the bar. I set my bag on the back of the stool and looked over at Neil. "Will you dance with your fiancé?"

"I don't dance." He grimaced, but I pleaded with my eyes.

He sighed. "Fine...come on." He held his hand out for me, and we strolled to the center of the floor. "Hold on." He left me waiting for a few moments. "You might appreciate this one."

I reflected as it started playing. "You certainly do know how to hit a nerve."

"Just think of it as our song, even though it isn't exactly dance music. It's the best I could come up with though."

"I can live with that." He took my hands and we started moving with the music. "...so I guess it did happen then." I looked up at him.

"What exactly?" He gave me a twirl.

"Us meeting up on the outside." I said as I came back around towards his chest.

He smiled and held me close, while we swayed. "I always regretted not telling you..."

"...not telling me what?"

"...that I loved you and would take you with me. When you left, I couldn't breathe and didn't know what to do. I was so used to you popping in whenever you felt like it, that I didn't know how to react when you were gone. When I couldn't find you, it was like I died. I didn't care what the hell happened to me...and now, here you are...and we're going to get married. I always wanted you in my life, and...now you are."

"and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know you're not. I always knew you loved me, you know?"

"Oh...how can you be so sure?"

"...because you always gave me that same look...like the one you're giving me now."

He stopped and moved his hands around my cheeks and pulled my face towards his lips. I was shocked when he kissed me for several moments. If there were any doubts that we were together, he proved his point to everyone in that room.

"Come on. Let's go order something." He pulled me off the floor as the song finished. Felicity and Rod were now sitting next to my bag, watching us. I sat down next to her with Neil to my right.

Clement was working and set drinks in front of us, without even asking what we wanted. Felicity looked at me and smiled.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Is everything alright?" She glanced up at Neil, then back at me with questions.

"Everything is perfect." I beamed at her and slipped my arm through his.

I took a drink with my free hand, and that's when she spotted the shiny object.

She quietly took my hand not wanting to make a big deal, then smiled widely and whispered. "Really?" I grinned and nodded when I noticed Rod catching a glimpse. Of course, he lit up like a spark and walked straight over to Neil. Whatever reserve his fiancé had, he was left without. He slapped Neil on the back.

"You finally had the nerve. I can't believe it! Congratulations. When's the date?"

Neil seemed annoyed at the sudden bout of attention, but answered him anyway. "In a week."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you both. Who would have thought that Neil would be the first bachelor getting married in this village?"

Neil turned to him. "What exactly are you trying to say? ...that I'm not the marrying type, or what?"

"No. No. Believe me, nobody's happier for you than I am. Rachael has already cause astounding changes in you."

Pink crept to Neil's cheeks. "Anyway... Do you remember that girl I was looking for? ...before Rachael and I met."

"Yeah." Rod lowered his voice. "Do you think you should be talking about her now?"

Neil put both arms on my shoulders and turned me towards Rod. "Rachael _is_ Kimmie. Same girl-now goes by her middle name...just like I do." He let go of me and rested his arms on the bar. "I found my own picture in her bag and figured it out. Now you know why we're suddenly getting married."

"What? No way! _You're_ the girl he used to go on about-the entire reason he was hesitant to move on...with _you_?" He said incredulous.

"I know. Isn't it amazing how we found each other? I guess Neil _is_ my soul mate."

Rod chuckled. "You two _really_ _were_ made for the other."

I looked at Neil's serious expression, and he tilted my chin to kiss me.

"Awwwe, that's so sweet." Felicity commented.

Neil rolled his eyes... "Yeah, yeah." ...and slid his arm around my waist. "I'm no good at planning events like this. So if you two would like to help with the wedding, feel free to do so."

"That would be great. You can count us in. I will take care of the whole wedding attire." Rod answered causing me to beam.

"I am so exited and could decorate. I have all that experience with the restaurant and could make your wedding beautiful."

I hugged Felicity and Rod. "Thanks you two. It sounds awesome."

"We're going to take off now." Neil turned to me. "We've finished what we came for. If you're ready, I'll walk you home?"

I nodded and looked at Felicity and Rod. "Good night. I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you in the next few days."

Felicity waved, and Rod winked at us as we exited.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Neil laid his arm around my shoulders. We continued in comfortable silence all the way to my ranch. When on my front porch he grabbed my hand.

"I'm really glad I found you." He hugged me close. "I think for once in my life that I can say I'm happy. _You_ make me happy, Rae."

"I smiled and brushed the tears out of my eyes. "I intend to make every moment with you happy."

He gently locked my lips and kissed me. "Night love."


	11. Concern

I tossed and turned all night. Thoughts of wedding dresses and bouquets kept floating through my head. If somebody told me there was a happier girl in the village, I would have totally denied it.

My west end would be first today. I quickly fertilized every tree and collected the summer fruit. The sheep also needed to graze. As I ran through my main farm, a familiar voice called to me.

"Rachael." Felicity held several different kinds of flowers. "I want you to choose two of these."

"Walk with me while I water." I told her while she held up some white roses, moon drop flowers, and red lilies.

"Alright. I choose... moondrops and lilies."

"Are you sure? No roses?"

"Red lilies are my absolute favorite, and Neil tolerates the moondrops. So there you have it."

"Yes...I think they will make very pretty arrangements. Rod will be here later to show you the wedding gowns he came up with." My eyes lit up at this thought. "Of course, Yuri helped put together the patterns, but he added his own ideas. She always makes exceptional clothing for you."

"Oh my god. I am so excited, and Neil will look so handsome in a tux."

"You might have to pick his out. I don't see him as the type to care much about what he wears...as long as he's with you." My cheeks darkened at her response. "We need to plan a bachelorette party. Where do you want to have it?"

"Hmmm. I hadn't really thought about it. Who has the biggest house around here where we can have the craziest, wildest party ever?"

"Really?" She eyed my place. "I believe you do. Look at all this land. We could throw one hellacious party and invite all the girls."

I grimaced. "All of them?"

"Rachael...I know Tina did some crazy printing, but she's still your friend. Maybe you two could make up before the party."

"What am I supposed to say to a girl, that nearly ruined my chances at love?"

"You could thank her."

"What!" I looked incredulous. "What should I thank her for?"

"...because, it worked out exactly the way it was supposed to. If she hadn't wrote that article, then Neil would only be dating you now. You two would have never discovered who the other actually was, and you would have never threw your bag at him."

"I suppose so."

"By the way...Did you ever find out what Amir was doing in your house in the first place?"

"He thought he'd make me dinner when I got home...Yeah, I know. And I guess it's custom to remove your shoes and coat in somebody else's home...Follow me to my east end. I have to attend to my hives." Felicity always wanted everyone in the village to be on speaking terms.

"Anyway...Fine, I'll make up with her, but it doesn't mean I trust the girl."

"Just as long as you do it. Today is Monday...So let's have the party Friday...and go talk to Tina today."

"Yes mother..." She glared at me...if you could call it a glare. "Is that the best mean face you can do."

She raised one eye. "I'll leave you to your work."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

I finished my farm and ran to Yuri's shop. Huffing and puffing I barged in her door. "Yuri, I know you're closed, but do you have something cute I can buy? Pleeeese, sell me something, and I'll pay you when you're open."

"Well, just this once...but only because you're getting married in a week, and I know you want to impress that fiancé of yours." She held up a cute little number he was sure to like.

"I'll take it. You don't have anymore?"

"Not right now. Putting together those patterns for your wedding dress took most of my time. Rod will show you those later."

"Thanks Yuri. I really appreciate everything." She smiled and waved and I headed to the farm to try out my new outfit...after I showered, of course.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

It was already nearing six when I approached the animal stands that Rod and Neil had set. Neil was packing up as I stood unnoticed. It wasn't until Rod whistled that Neil looked up from what he was doing. His face turned crimson, and he finished bolting the last lock around his carriage. He grabbed the horse reign with one hand and my arm with the other.

"Well...are you not going to speak to me?"

"Not now. I'm busy."

I followed him and Rod down the familiar path that he once took me through. We walked a lot farther this time and ended up on a farm. No crops were growing, but there were more animals than I could count. Neil still wouldn't look at me, and I was beginning to think something was bothering him. Maybe the short red skirt didn't suit his tastes at all. I figured he'd like the color red, but...

"Hey Rachael. Felicity and I will come to your place later and show you your choices of wedding dresses."

"That would be great. I went to see Yuri earlier, but she said you had the patterns."

"Yep. See you guys later. I have a certain young woman to meet."

Neil unloaded the last animal and safely secured it behind the fence. I watched as he pulled the horse and carriage into a large barn. Some minutes passed before he exited. He probably put the horse in one of the stables.

The sun was almost completely set, when he grabbed my hand and we quietly began back down the path. I stopped him halfway, and turned to look at him.

"Neil. Is there something bothering you? Is it my skirt? Do you not like the color red?"

"Oh...the color? It's nice."

"Is that all you can say. I thought it looked good, and all you can say is it looks..."

I was interrupted when one of his hands grasped the back of my head and the other brushed the skin of my hips. He looked at me with hunger before taking possession of my lips. I was ready to buckle underneath, when he lifted my leg to get a better feel. Somehow, he cradled my head and with one sweeping motion, laid me on the soft grass. Crawling on top of me, he planted kisses under my chin and lower. My body started to tingle, and I became slightly terrified...partly from being out in the open, and partly from the unknown pleasure he was stirring.

All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard in the distance. Neil jumped to his feet and gave me a soft jerk upwards. He pulled me into the wooded area so we couldn't be seen. My nerves caused my breathing to deepen.

"Shhhh."

Neil raised his hand to my mouth and silenced my panting. When the footsteps faded, he regained control of my lips. I grasped his shoulders to keep my balance, and he paused...noticing how I trembled.

"Maybe I should stop, before I get ahead of myself." Pink laced his cheeks, but his eyes didn't hide his desire. He wrapped me tight in his arms and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You're beautiful Rae," I felt my face get hot. "and I do like that outfit. It sets me on fire...which is why I couldn't talk. You should never wear it out in public again. I don't want other guys getting the same ideas that I just had...even Rod whistled at you." I blushed even harder. "Come on. We need to head back before someone starts looking for us."

We had just stepped on the farm when I remembered I was supposed to make up with Tina.

"Go change. I'll put your animals back in the barns."

"I'm not going to let you do my work. "

"It will be partially my responsibility soon enough." He forcefully pointed to my house. "Go!"

"Actually...after I was finished, I promised Felicity that I would patch things up between me and...Tina." I shut one eye, bracing myself for his reaction.

"What! Are you crazy. That girl's carelessness nearly destroyed our relationship, and you want to pretend like nothing ever happened." He scowled, and I looked down at my feet.

"It's not like you think. I just want to make peace before my party and the wedding."

Neil was clearly aggravated. "Why do you want somebody like that at your bachelorette party! You're just asking for trouble."

"Ummm."

"Whatever Rachael. It's a bad idea, and you should have never agreed to make up with that girl. Do what you will. I can't tell you anything." He began ringing my bell to secure the animals and after twenty minutes he started to leave without saying good-bye.

"Fine! Be that way." Why did he always overreact. I wasn't sure if he was mad about Tina or the bachelorette party. It was only going to be us girls anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

If he was going to be like that, I wasn't even going to bother to change. I finished watering and went straight into town with my knee-length boots and short red skirt. It was probably too late for anyone to see me fully anyway, but I liked not doing what he wanted. I walked into Tina's shop and eyed her at her desk.

"Hey." I stood in front of her, not really knowing what to say.

"Hey." She rested her chin on her hands.

"I'm having a bachelorette party and wanted to know if you want to come."

Her eyes lit up. "Of course I want to come. When and where?"

"My house. Friday night. Bring a pillow and a blanket."

"I am so excited." Then she furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Listen Rae. I'm sorry about the trouble I caused you. I really was trying to protect you. Neil just seems like such a hot head. I really figured he wouldn't treat you right and be pissed off at you all the time."

"Maybe he does have a tad temper problem, but he means well most of the time. He just hasn't learned how to express himself."

"None the less. I'm happy if you are. So let's have some fun before you throw yourself in front of a bus..." I raised my eyebrow at her humor. "I mean take that leap into the unknown."

"Anyway" I smirked at her. "I'll see you at the party then." She jumped up and gave me a huge squeeze.

"I'm so happy for you. Bye Rae." She waved, as I exited.

Felicity was right about making up with her. I actually felt a lot better. If only Neil would come around and accept her...well, at least be civil. I couldn't expect him to like her. He wasn't really a friendly person around people anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

It was pretty late, and I still hadn't seen the patterns to my dresses. I was dying to see the finished product. Yuri wouldn't be able to start, unless I chose, and Rod would probably be at the diner with Felicity. I entered through the large metal door completely forgetting about my outfit. I guess it was a touch shorter than anything else I owned. My cheeks darkened as a couple of guys checked me out. I walked to the bar quickly and hid on a stool. There was no sign of Rod or Felicity, as I glanced around the room. I might as well order something, since I was too embarrassed to leave. Maybe a drink would ease my nerves enough to endure the exit.

"Scott. I'll take something strong tonight. You pick." He smile and nodded.

I swallowed the double shot and handed it back to him. That's all I needed was to be intoxicated and provocative. After a couple of songs, I was feeling pretty buzzed. I cursed my lack of tolerance, but knew I hadn't gone past my limit. Some guy I didn't know came up to the bar and sat right next to me.

"You're pretty hot to be in here all alone. Do you have a name?"

I gave him a cynical glance. "Nope!"

He chugged the entire beer that laid in front of him. "I bet I could show a sweet thing like you a good time.

I turned my head and looked him in the eye. "Not interested."

He actually started to pull my arm. If looks could kill, then he should be dead. I was sick of characters like him, thinking they could take advantage of any girl in here. Poor Yuri came to mind.

I removed my arm and wondered where the hell Scott went. "I bet you would enjoy what I have to offer." He put his hand around my waist and started tugging me off the stool.

"Buddy. Get your hands off me, or I swear you'll regret it." I maneuvered out of his grip.

"Perfect. I like my girls feisty."

I glared and slapped him hard, leaving a red imprint on his cheek. "Go fuck yourself." I stood up and started to dart out the door, but he wrenched my hands and jerked me back in front of him.

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

I continued to struggle when a certain blond appeared.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Mind your own business. I'm in the middle of something."

"Really? What exactly are you in the middle of?" Neil was furious when he saw the terror in my eyes. "...with my woman at that!"

"Yours? Some man you are to let her go out of the house like this. Why don't you let a real man get a handle on her?"

It only took one swift hit to the temple, and Neil knocked him out cold. He looked at me with one hand up in the air and shook his head. I walked through the door as he held it open. After a few moments of silently walking down the road, he spoke.

"What were you thinking...going in there like that this late at night? Didn't I tell you what other guys would think? Geez, Rachael!"

"I went to see Rod, and was already in there when I remembered my outfit."

"Right. But you didn't feel the need to change before leaving, even though I told you what would happen...?"

"I was mad at you and didn't know I was going to the diner tonight. Why do you get to tell me what to do anyway? ...and why were you in there? Are the rules different for you?"

He narrowed his red eyes at me. "I was looking for you." He said bluntly. "You didn't listen to me, and look where it got you. It's a good thing I found you when I did. Do you have any idea what could have happened just now if I hadn't been there?"

"Yes" I said smugly. "I could have taken care of myself."

He grabbed my hand as I turned away. "Really?"

"It wouldn't have mattered what I was wearing." I mumbled, but not low enough.

"Where was that bartender anyway? He should be looking out for his patrons."

"I have no idea where he went. He disappeared."

"You're going to do what you want anyway. I don't know why I'm wasting breath talking to you."

"Why do you have a problem with everything? It's not like I was looking for trouble tonight." I lowered my head. "I just wanted to see the stupid patterns for the wedding dresses."

I gave up and started walking. This had been a lousy day...to wake up totally excited...and now, I wanted to curl up in a ball on my bed.

"Let me walk you home."

"No. You don't need to walk me home. I know exactly how to get there."

I felt bad and knew he was just being protective. Still, I had too much pride to admit he was right. I was used to doing what I wanted and wasn't ready to completely give into somebody else's wishes. He shook his head and watched me leave. If I had to guess, he watched until I reached my farm. He was all tough on the outside, but I knew he cared...even if he was mad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

I checked my mail on the way inside and found the patterns for my wedding dresses and the tuxedos. Rod must have had a little rendezvous with Felicity or something, because the two of them hadn't been seen at all this evening.

My spark returned, and I quickly let the door click behind me. Both dresses were beautiful, but I especially liked the long sleeved silky dress that would end at my heels. It didn't have fluffy sleeves and fell just below the shoulders. The lacy design would be perfect. I wanted Neil to wear a black tux for sure. Wedding jitters took me by surprise. I had handled everything on my own for so long. It was hard to imagine Neil and I working together as husband and wife. I would have to start considering his view points as well. Neil was such a loner. It was almost hard for even me to picture him married.

I started wishing that I had handled the situation with Neil a little better. I, of all people, knew how he was. It couldn't have helped for me to walk off like that. Sure, there were things we'd have to work on, but he was going to be my husband. I really didn't like to cause him distress. I shrugged off my clothing and reluctantly jumped in the shower for the second time. Maybe, I could start tomorrow off a little better and go apologize. Slipping into a gown, I crawled into bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Neil's pov

Damn, could I have handled that any worse. I didn't mean to come across like a jerk, but couldn't she see that I was only trying to protect her in the first place. Maybe that guy would have come onto her anyway, I don't know. But that little red skirt and those boots... I loved the girl, but that outfit was giving me thoughts just thinking about her. What would have happened if I hadn't showed up. The very thought made me nauseous. I should have killed him for treating her that way. If he wasn't holding on to Rachael, I probably would have.

She's so used to doing whatever she wants...then again, so am I. It won't be long until I'll be with her forever. Forever...? I couldn't even imagine that time frame. I've been alone so long, it just all crept up on me. Now, I would have to consider her feelings too. She's really into all this wedding hype. I know; I'm going to get her something to make it special. I wasn't the shopping type, but would make an exception and go tomorrow.

I wanted to make whatever happened earlier, right again and needed to know she didn't hate me. It didn't take long before I was out the door, headed to her farm.

Damn girl...why didn't her door have a lock. I went right on in without any trouble. We'd have to fix the lock situation. Another time though...

On my way to her room, I looked at the patterns that lay on the table. I knew I shouldn't look, but they were calling to me. I couldn't wait to see my lovely bride in her wedding dress.

I crept to her room. She was so beautiful when she slept. There was a hint of a smile on her lips and her sheets were pulled midway between her chest.

I gently nudged her. "Rae" I whispered, but she didn't move. "Rachael" I said a little more forceful.

"Hmmm?" She barely opened her eyes, before darting away from my voice. I didn't mean to startle her.

"Neil?" She exhaled deeply and relaxed when she saw me.

"I'm sorry Rachael..."

My worried expression gave me away, and she put one finger to my lips.

"Shhh. Me too."

Then she rolled the sheets down and patted the empty spot next to her. What else was I to do but climb in. She slipped her arm around me and laid her head against my chest. I was a little stunned that she wanted me anywhere near. I let one hand slide through her hair and the other over her shoulders. I nearly choked at the old marks that showed through the gown. I really couldn't bare anything to happen to her and would have to protect her no matter how mad she became. That was my job.

The rhythm of her breathing must have caused me to fall asleep, because when I opened my eyes back up the clock next to her bed showed six minutes past eight. Holy shit. We slept in. I attempted to wake her, but she kept her eyes closed and gave a small smile.

"A few more minutes won't make any difference."

Somehow my shirt was gone, and she cuddled into my chest. Maybe I got hot during the night. I ended up holding her tighter and stroked her back.

"I can't wait to wake up like this every morning." She whispered into my shoulder."

"You can now if you want to." I kissed her hand that lay on my shoulder.

"Hmmm...then people will talk."

"They're going to talk anyways when they see me leaving your farm again this early."

"Don't tempt me Neil." She sighed. "I guess I better get dressed." She looked down at me and smiled before scooting out of bed.

"I have some business in town today, so you won't see my shop open today." I knew she still had plenty of birdseed left.

"Okay...where are you off too?"

"I can't tell you, so you're just going to have to trust me." I told her straight up.

"Alright. I guess I have no choice then."

"No, you don't...but I'll see you this evening."

I cupped her face and kissed her before running my errand.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Rachael's pov

I wondered what Neil was up to. It had to be pretty important for him to not open the shop. Anyhow. I needed to hurry with my farm and take these patterns back to Yuri.

She wasn't in her shop, so I set the patterns on the counter and wrote her a quick note. I needed to go look for some gold and silver in order to make Neil a wedding ring. I knew better than to use some gem stones, but he might wear one without any frill. Iroha made tools, so maybe she'd try her luck at jewelry. I laughed at the thought of Neil wearing jewelry...strong and rugged with a ring on his finger. Smirking at the face he'd give me, I headed into the mine.

It was unusually dark in here today, and the torches barely gave off enough light. I continued to swing my hammer, coming up with mainly gems that I didn't need. That's always how it was in the mine. Whenever I came for something specific, I always ended up finding stuff that I needed during my last visit. I swung my hammer again and uncovered some silver. "Finally!" Wiping my face, I still needed gold. It took me five hours to find the silver. I hoped some gold would come sooner.

After several more hours of hammering, I became pretty tired. What time was it? When I set my mind to something, I didn't stop until the task was complete. My energy was nearly depleted, and I decided for one more swing. I was ecstatic to see the shiny gold rock that fell to the floor and put it in my bag. I bent over to retrieve my hammer, when I heard a rumble. What the hell?

Quickly putting all remaining items in my bag, I started to sprint from the back of the mine. I wasn't quick enough when I felt rocks falling on me. Just feet from the exit, the top of the cave collapsed. I struggled for a few moments, but my body could no longer fight. Rocks toppled on top of me, burying me underneath and something large hit my head. I tried to hold on, but ended up blanking out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Neil's pov

It took a lot longer than expected to find the perfect necklace/earrings combo. I was completely frustrated about finding nothing that would suit her. Finally, the last shop I entered had what I was looking for. The choker I found had a series of delicately braided chains decorated with tiny pearls. The earrings had a short braided chain with a tiny pearl at the top. I knew Rachael liked pearls, but they couldn't be found in our village. I was pretty happy about my find and headed back with the tiny box.

Rachael would probably be upset about me not arriving sooner. I had the best excuse in my pocket and couldn't wait to see her eyes light up.

It was nearly eleven when I reached her farm. The first thing I noticed was her animals scattered all over the place-asleep. This wasn't like Rachael. She always had them in their barns by nine. I couldn't help this sinking feeling in my gut and went to check her house. There was no need. Her house was dark, and looked like she hadn't been there since earlier.

I turned on a light and wondered if maybe she got caught up with marriage arrangements. The table was bare, which meant she went to see Yuri. Surely she wouldn't have gone to the diner after last night's incident. I sighed. It was too late to knock on Emma's door, but I became concerned and knocked anyway. There was no answer, so I banged the hell out of her door.

A very sleeping Yuri slowly opened it. "Neil...? I've been working on your future wife's dress all day long and I'm exhausted. What could possibly be the problem?"

"She's not at home, and her animals were still out."

"And... She's getting married Neil. She's not going to be herself. It's normal. You should get some sleep."

"No! I can't sleep when I don't know if she's safe. Did she say where she was going?"

"You worry too much. She did mention trying to find some gold and silver. Are we finished?"

I nodded, and she shut the door. Rachael couldn't possibly still be in the mines. I would have to check. I practically ran through the forest passing by Soseki. That guy had the oddest schedule. I was out of breath as I sprinted uphill. The mine was barely visible, and my eyes had to adjust to the darkness.

Where the hell was it? For some reason I couldn't find the entrance. I knew it was here somewhere. That's when I saw the torch that always set to its left, and it suddenly dawned on me. This was the entrance. At least it used to be. Now rocks of all sizes completely blocked its way.

I froze and my heart stopped beating. "Rachael!" Oh my god. Rachael was inside when it caved in. "Rachael!"


	12. In danger

"Rachael!" I yelled as loud as I could while desperately throwing rocks of all sizes from the pile. "Rachael!"

I was frantic and my heart raced. All I could think about was Rachael being crushed by the weight. I had to move fast if there would be any chance. I hadn't noticed Soseki come, but two hands were better than one. We made a reasonable amount of progress after only thirty minutes, but Soseki started holding his stomach.

I was out of breath, but kept pulling rocks while I spoke. "Hey man. Are you going to make it?" His face went pale.

"Yeah...I just need a minute." He looked like he would pass out, and I didn't need to have to save him too.

"You look sick. Listen, go find Rod, and send him up here." He nodded and left downwards.

"Rachael" I called out to her, but there was still no response. Damn it all. I wouldn't be able to go on, if something happened to her. Every inch of my body pleaded with whomever to get her out of there...alive. I blinked the tears out of my eyes and noticed Rod approaching. He immediately started to help and was twice as fast as Soseki. After two hours, we had cleared several feet into the mine. Surely, she wasn't much further.

When I lifted a couple larger rocks, a hand appeared under the rubble.

"Rod. Over here." We threw all the stones off her body, and I gently lifted her. It was getting lighter outside when I laid her on the ground. A large swollen bump stuck out on her head, and her shirt was covered in blood. I desperately searched for the cause. Rod helped me tilt her one way, and then the other as I examined her back. There was a deep gash on her side. The bleeding had to stop, so I immediately shed my jacket and took off my shirt. I glanced up at Rod knowing he was eyeing me but continued to stay focused on Rachael. I ripped the shirt and pulled off several strips of cloth, leaving the length of the shirt and sleeves in tact.

"Rachael, can you hear me?" I said as I worked on her side.

"Neil?"

"I'm right here, Angel." She started to close her eyes again. "Stay with me."

"...hmmm."

"You need to keep your eyes open, alright?"

"...but I'm so tired." Her eyes flickered shut.

I looked at Rod. "Put your hand here and press firmly, while I tie the rest around her waist."

"Rachael! I gave her a couple of soft taps. "Keep your damn eyes open!"

"What...?" She looked out of it. "Why are you always trying to tell me what to do?" She smiled but started closing them again.

"Shit" She needed a doctor right away.

I knotted the rest of the material tightly and picked her up. Rod was staring at me, while I hurried down to the clinic. Who only knows what was going through his mind. It took forty minutes to arrive at the doctor's door, and I barged inside. The clock on the wall said half past six; I was glad he would be awake.

He seemed relatively calm as he approached Rachael. I was sure he was trained not to show his true feelings on the matter, but he had to have been as horrified as I was.

"Hurry. She has a huge open cut on her side, and it was bleeding profusely. I don't think my shirt will hold for long."

"Lay her down on the bed." I did as he said, and hoped she'd be alright. "What happened?" He asked me.

"The mine caved in, and she was trapped in there. Just fix her, will you?""

He took a pair of scissors and promptly cut her shirt. "I'll need you to wait in the other room. She will need immediate attention."

"Fine." I impatiently sat down and put my head in my hands. After what seemed forever, he came out of the examining room.

"Well? Is she going to be alright?" My panic was clearly heard.

"I stitched her side and stopped the bleeding. We won't know anything else, until I examine the x-rays and blood work. You are more than welcome to wait with her until I have finished."

"Thanks" I stopped beside her bed and moved some strands from her face. At least she was alive. I took a seat in the small chair next to her. I hadn't slept any the night before and closed my eyes for what seemed like only a few moments. I ended up reopening them at ten-thirty when Rod walked into the room.

"Hey...you okay?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Rachael.

"Not the greatest considering..."

"She's pretty pale. Did the doctor say anything yet?"

"No. I'm still waiting for him to look at her tests. He stitched her up and completely stopped the bleeding."

"Look. I don't need to know how, but I ran by your house and grabbed you this." He handed me one of my dark long-sleeved shirts." I don't think it's a big deal, but at least now I know why you insist on wearing that jacket all the time." I stared at him and made no attempt to offer answers. "I have to open up the shop, but let me know something when you get the results."

Before he left the room I looked down but glanced at him. "Thanks Rod...and thanks for helping me dig Rachael out."

"You would have done the same for me. Besides, Rae is also my friend. I care about her too...just not in quite the same way you do." He walked back over and squeezed my shoulder, then left the office.

It was the first time exposing my arms in public. I really didn't care what I had to show when her life was in danger. I pulled the shirt he brought over my head and leaned back in the chair.

"Neil." Klaus addressed me.

"Yes? What did you find. Is she going to be okay?"

"She's a lucky girl. She came out of that with only a minor concussion. There's a large amount of bruising, but other than that, there's nothing major wrong with her. She'll need to take it easy for a while, but will be back to her old self in no time. I'll want her back in a week to see how her side is healing, but will release her when the anesthesia wears off."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Oh...and Neil"

"Yes?"

She was really lucky you found her. Her blood pressure was extremely low due to her loss of blood. If you hadn't wrapped that gash, she would have lost even more and probably her life. Chances are, we wouldn't have found a donor until it was too late." Klaus always had a serious expression, but this time it seemed more intense. "That was good work, and I just thought you should know."

I nodded and watched him walk into the other room to clean his medical supplies. The possibility that she could have died was almost too much for me to handle. I leaned forward in the chair and covered my face with my hands. So this is what it felt like to be completely in love with someone. I had this sheer, panicky feeling that somehow or another, I was going to lose her. When the woman you are going to marry is crushed under three hundred pounds of rock, it definitely puts the situation into perspective. I sighed. Now that I knew she would be alright, I needed to seriously relax. My own thoughts were going to drive me crazy. I pulled the handle on the reclining chair. It wasn't too uncomfortable considering it was in a doctor's office. I crossed my arms and stared blankly at the ceiling.

Rachael's pov

My back was killing me. I tried to turn over and make myself more comfortable. This was just not working. I finally gave up and opened my eyes. It was incredibly bright. I squinted and blinked trying to adjust to the light. When my vision cleared, I realized that I was not at home. I tried to turn my head to look around the room, but oh my god...I hurt. It felt like somebody ran over me. I strained to remember what happened. A fuzzy picture of Neil suddenly came to mind. Was he telling me to keep my eyes open? My memory was a little warped, and I attempted to scoot up in the bed.

"Oooouch!" I cried from an extremely sharp pain. I felt my side and was shocked at the bandaging. I realized I was wearing what looked like a full length hospital gown and pulled the white sheets back above my chest. Resting my head on the pillow, a tall figure loomed over me. His eyes looked tired.

"How are you feeling?" Neil stared down at me and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"...confused. Why do I hurt so bad? ...and where am I?"

"You're in Doctor Klaus's clinic. The mine collapsed with you inside."

"The mine?" I thought about the mine and then remembered the wedding. I left Yuri the patterns to my wedding dress and went to the mines. What was I looking for? Of course. I was trying to find some silver and gold to make Neil a wedding ring. I was there forever before finding gold. Then the roof started falling, and rocks tumbled on top of me.

"You came looking for me. I remember you talking to me."

He nodded and pulled a chair close to the bed. After sitting, he grabbed my hand and rested his chin on top. "I thought I might lose you."

I set my other hand on his cheek. The pain in his eyes were killing me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to..."

"Shhh." His eyes looked glossy and he turned away and rubbed them. "Klaus says you're going to be fine, but you'll have to take it easy." Neil said when he looked back at me.

"Will he let me go home?"

Klaus entered the room. "Aww good. You're awake." I gave him a small smile. "You have some fiancé here. He wrapped that wound on your side to keep the blood from spilling out. If it weren't for his skills, I doubt you'd still be alive. I will go get your release, and you can go home whenever you're ready."

After Klaus left the room, I looked at Neil. "Is that true? You kept me from bleeding to death." He shrugged his shoulders and squeezed my hand. "What did you use to wrap it?"

"The only thing I had available." He said blankly and seemed nervous at the memory. I guess he would be uncomfortable with the memory of me bleeding out.

I pondered his words. His coat wouldn't have worked, so that left his shirt. He risked exposure...for me? I couldn't believe it. We both mutually understood what he used, so I said nothing more. I tried to sit forward but was a little stiff. So Neil held both my hands and gently pulled.

I let go of his hands, and with some difficulty, squeezed them around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. He sat next to me and softly wrapped me in his arms. I felt the gentle strokes of his fingers through my hair. After several minutes had passed he whispered.

"Please. Don't ever do that to me again."

I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Neil."

After we parted, Klaus entered. "I brought you both some omelets. It contains a good amount of protein, so it should replenish your energy. Rachael, you will need to take it easy for at least three days. You have a minor concussion, and the cut on your side will take at least a week to seal. Don't submerge it in any baths or pools. Stay away from rivers and lakes as well, because there's a possibility for infection. Here's your release. You are free to leave whenever you're ready. Oh, one more thing before you go. Stay away from the mine for a while."

"Thanks doc...for everything." I smiled and he nodded his head and left.

"Now. Will you help me walk home?" I looked up at Neil.

"I carried you from the mine. I'm sure I can manage." He smirked back down at me, and I shook my head.

As I scooted from the bed, I realized the trip home would be more difficult than I thought. It was a long walk, but Neil helped me along. Besides, if I expected to heal, I knew walking would be good for the recovery process. As I entered my farm, I noticed that my animals still roamed the fields.

"Oh my god. I left the animals out."

"Don't worry about the animals. I'll feed and secure them after your shower. I felt bad that he kept doing my work for me. After all, he had his own job, and I needed to carry my weight.

Immense relief washed over me when I entered my house.

"I'm going to stay until you're finished."

"I'm sure I'll be alright by myself. I know you're exhausted and already offered to put my animals away too."

He sat down at my table and crossed his arms. "I'm staying put, and that's the end of it. I nearly lost you in the mine, and am not going to lose you from a fall in the shower."

"All right Neil...you win." I smiled at him and grabbed a towel out of my cabinet.

"I don't want to win; I want to get married, and there won't be a wedding if something happens to you."

A smile crept to my lips, as I stepped in the restroom. I threw the gown in the hamper and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt amazing on my aching body. When I stepped out, I examined myself in the mirror. That bump on my forehead looked bruised and swollen. My entire body looked bruised. God, I hope these fade by the day of the wedding. I gently peeled the bandage on my side, but immediately covered it back. It was a hideous looking wound. I can't imagine what it looked like before the stitches. I wonder how I got it in the first place. Well, I'm glad Neil found me. Somebody else probably wouldn't have known what to do. It was amazing of him to do what he did. It just made me love him more...because he sacrificed his own feelings for me. I now knew he would do whatever it took in our marriage.

I had made him wait long enough, and slipped on some pajamas. When I left the bathroom, I found Neil asleep at the table. The poor thing was exhausted, and I didn't want to wake him. I slid my feet into some flats and slid out the door.

The shower eased my pains enough, and I thought I'd ring the farm bells and let the animals back into their assigned barns and coops. As I roamed through my fields towards the bell, It became plainly obvious that they missed me. I had a hard time maneuvering around them, and eventually one of them accidentally bumped my side, bringing me to my knees. The pain was excruciating causing immediate nausea. They continued to follow, as I crawled through the fields away from them. I finally saw the roof of my house come into view, when I heard a door slam.

"Rachael! Where are you?"

Oh shit! Neil must have woke up and realized I wasn't inside. He was going to be royally pissed off. I considered taking a chance with the cows and going back to hide in the middle of my corn crops, but I knew he would end up finding me. So, after hesitating, I pursued my way to the house. When Neil saw me balled up holding my side with one arm, he swooped me up. I felt him glaring at me as he stepped back into the house and delicately lay me on the sofa. He said nothing and crossed his arms, staring at me like I had just killed an animal with neglect. After a few seconds, I was unable to bear his gaze anymore. I turned toward the back-end of the sofa and felt my eyes water. Some tears fell down my face, before I heard Neil sigh and walk out the door. Since I obviously couldn't do anything, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

Neil's pov

My heart skipped when I woke up and Rachael was not in the house. I was going to have to chain the damn girl to the floor. I rushed outside and yelled for her. After a few seconds I saw her on the ground, holding her side. I couldn't believe she'd try her luck with the animals in her condition. She sort of cowered when she saw me. I lifted her and stepped into her house. After laying her on the sofa, I wanted to tell her how stupid it was for her to go out to the farm. All I could really do was glare and cross my arms. After some seconds, she became red-eyed and turned into the sofa. Her tears melted my anger, and I sighed and walked out the door.

It took all of thirty minutes to put the animals away. They didn't need to eat, because she had enough fodder growing and seed outside to last a month. She always took such good care of the animals. I would have to wash them for her tomorrow, else I was sure that she'd try herself.

Upon entering my house, I found some clean clothes and jumped in the shower. I would have to open the animal stand in the morning, since I hadn't in two days. I dried off and ran my fingers through my hair. I looked tired. That's probably because I had slept a couple of hours in a hospital chair and a few minutes at a kitchen table. I decided to sleep at Rachael's house, in case she got any more ideas. I grabbed some extra sets of clothes. I guess I'd have to retrieve my jacket from what was left of the mine tomorrow. My door had just shut, when I was approached by Rod and Felicity.

"Is Rachael going to be alright?" Felicity enquired.

"Yeah. All she has is a minor concussion and that large cut. I'm sure Rod mentioned it." She nodded. "She'll be sore for a while, but she's going to be fine if I can get her to rest longer than ten minutes." Sarcasm laced my voice.

"Fantastic. Let her know that we'll visit her tomorrow...since it looks like you'll be caring for her tonight." Rod pointed to my extra clothes.

My cheeks felt hot at what it looked like. Hell, what did I care what anyone thought. "Yeah, I'll be keeping an eye on her tonight. She already tried to care for the animals as soon as she got home. That girl just won't listen."

Rod smirked and turned to leave with Felicity on his arm. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Hey, before you go... Will you let Soseki know she'll be fine. He did help me pull rocks for a little while."

"No problem. See you tomorrow."

I rubbed my head and carried along my way. When I entered her house again, she was peacefully asleep on the couch in the exact position I left her in. I went to her bedroom and picked the blanket up off her bed. After laying it over her, I grabbed the sheet off her bed and stripped my shirt and pants off, leaving just my boxers. Exhaustion overcame me, and my eyes shut as soon as I hit the pillow on her extra sofa.

I'm not sure how long I was out, but was awakened with rustling. Rachael was sitting by my waist looking at me. I opened one arm near the edge of the sofa, and she carefully climbed in and rested her head on my chest. After glancing in my eyes, I felt her fingers move to my shoulder. I held her close and softly stroked her back. I was completely satisfied with her in my arms, and once again closed my eyes, falling to sleep.


	13. Rough and caring

When I woke up the next morning, the clock on the wall showed six-fifteen. I loathed the fact it was already morning. That meant I would have to leave her and open my shop. Sometime during the night, I must have turned sideways. Her hair feathered around my left arm, and she leaned into my body. She rested her right hand against my chest and the other loosely at her side. I couldn't help but trace her arm with the backs of my finger tips, carefully avoiding the bandage that peaked from underneath her pale pink top. I caught my breath, unable to believe I was engaged to this beauty. Even when I knew her before, I was sure at some point she would grow weary. I'm not even sure what she saw in me, but...I certainly wasn't going to complain. My movement must have interrupted her sleep, because she gave a sly smile and slowly opened her eyes.

Are you staring at me, tough guy?" She whispered.

My fingers brushed against her chin and rested on her cheek. She gazed at me with those big brown eyes, causing what little will power I had to fade fast. I leaned into her, laying my right leg between both of hers. All that came between our bodies were some thin boxers and silky pajamas. Needless to say, I could easily feel each and every one of her curves. Her small, rapid breaths against the skin of my neck intensified my want. Against my better judgement, I took control of her lips. They were lush and sweet, furthering my inability to resist. Faint whimpers escaped her mouth, and her nails gently dug into my muscles.

Chills were sent through my body, and I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go... No! I knew exactly where I wanted it to go! ...but it seemed unfair to take advantage, when we weren't official for three more days. I didn't want her to resent me for seducing her before the big day.

Shit! As much as I hated, I peeled my body off but continued to hold her close. It took several minutes before I could somewhat function normal. Finally, I looked down at her eyes and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"I have to go to work, Rae." I kissed her once more before sliding over and across. Rachael's gaze caused my cheeks to color, as she watched me dress and buckle my boots. Before I left, I knew I'd have to set some ground rules.

"Listen. Don't go near your animals. I will take care of them later; I do not want to find you trampled in your fields. If you feel the need to do something, take a walk in the village...where it's safe."

"Alright." She gave an unconvincing nod.

"Promise me, Rae!"

"Alright. Alright. I won't go near the animals."

"See you later then." I kissed her forehead and rushed out the door.

Rachael's pov

Neil was too hot for my own good. If he stayed at my house one more night...I couldn't promise that nothing would happen. At least _he_ had the notion to stop. I knew I would have been at his every whim if he continued. Only three days remained before the wedding, and tomorrow night would be the bachelorette party. I forced myself off the sofa, and eased my way to the closet. The pain really wasn't all that bad. However, my side was a little tender when I slipped on my dress. It was a double strapped white wraparound with a little black jacket. I eased into my knee length black stockings, hoping they would hide some of my bruises. After tying the laces on my black shoes, I headed out. I was definitely stiff while walking and kept it pretty slow. I made it to Yuri's door and let myself inside.

"Hey there. How's the wedding dress coming along?"

"Hi Rachael. First things first. How are you feeling? Neil was pretty frantic the other night when he came here asking about you. I thought he was going to beat my door down, and poor mom rolled off her bed and ducked for cover. I'm glad he didn't listen to me though, because I told him to quit worrying and go get some sleep."

"He did?" Yuri gave an affirming nod. "I guess he saw the patterns missing from my table and thought you might know something."

"He was right about you being in trouble. I only know because it was in the paper this morning."

"Paper?" I panicked. "Were there any pictures?"

"Only of what remains of the mine."

I was relieved that Tina was asleep and unable to get pictures of Neil. "So, what about the dress?"

"Now, now. Patience! It's a surprise. But rest assured, you will have it Saturday."

"Perfect."

"Now you know it's a tradition that the groom doesn't see the bride in her wedding dress, until she walks down the aisle.. It's supposed to be bad luck if he does."

"Definitely. I love keeping traditions although Neil might not like it."

"That dress will be worth the wait, and...I'll see you tomorrow night. Felicity was the ever dutiful hostess and handed out invitations yesterday."

I smiled. "Well then...until we meet again. Thanks for working on my dress. I can't tell you how excited I am to see it."

She gave a small salute, as I exited her shop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

The pain from my accident started to take a toll, and I found my way to the diner. A little nourishment was bound to make me feel better. Felicity took my order and I found myself a seat. I enjoyed the show Michelle performed for the customers and hoped she'd be able to make it tomorrow night. Maybe she'd have something special planned. Felicity handed me my grilled chicken on a bed of rice and sat across from me.

"So. Are you nervous yet?" She leaned her chin on her hands.

"About the party or the wedding?" I smirked at her.

"The wedding...why would I be referring to the party?" She said dryly.

"Of course I'm nervous! But I think the real nerves will come that morning." I took a small bite and sighed. "What if he changes his mind?"

"You can't be serious, Rachael? Have you seen the way he looks at you? He'd sooner die, than let anything bad happen to you."

"I can't help having a bad feeling that something will happen."

"It's just wedding jitters. When you say your vows, it will all disappear."

I smiled. The thought of being at the altar was exciting. "Yes, you're probably right. I'm going to let you get back to work, because I have some business to attend."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy?"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." She gave me a worried look as I hugged her and exited the restaurant.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

I had to go retrieve my bag from the mine; Neil was still without a wedding ring, and I wanted to surprise him. The river area would be the best route, else I'd risk being scolded for even considering the venture. I only promised to leave my farm alone anyway.

It was a peaceful walk, but I was watchful around any wild animals. I enjoyed the fresh air and closed my eyes with the breeze. The mine came into view as I descended down the mountain. There was rock and rubble everywhere. I approached what use to be the entrance and was taken back. Flashes of rocks falling on me took me by surprise, and I stumbled to keep my balance. The whole scene had been blurry until this moment of truth. My bag waited for me, and I brushed off the memories. I cautiously climbed the rocks to the top, but instead of lifting them, I rolled them down with only my right arm. After thirty painfully slow minutes, the strap to my bag finally came into view. I pulled hard and up it came. The problem is...it knocked several rocks loose. My back was bumped all the way to the ground, along with my bandaged side. Oh geez, the bandage was gone, and so were some of the stitches. I thought for a moment...bleed to death or rush through the forest to see Klaus. Damn. How did I get myself into these situations? I put my bag over my good shoulder. Great day to wear white! So I pressed my dress to my side and...wait, there was Neil's jacket. It might hide the fact that I was bleeding-as long as he didn't want to talk. He'd still be mad, but not as mad. At least it all sounded good in my head.

So I made my way through the forest area, steadily getting more and more light headed. The pain was almost unbearable and my pace slowed considerably. Arrrg. Hurry up already. I saw Neil and Rod's shops and half limped past Rod's side of the platform. I didn't dare look back and had a few more steps to the bridge when I heard a loud yell.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I held my breath and kept walking like I couldn't hear. Of course, that didn't stop him.

"I know you heard me." He said as he ran over to me. I was feeling a little dizzy and held his jacket snuggly around me, while turning to him.

I hesitated but decided to flat out tell him what happened. "Look. I'm not going to lie to you. I left something in the mine. After retrieving it, I had a little tumble. I'm in immense pain, and have to get to the clinic, before I pass out." He gave me one hard look, and tears spilled from my eyes as he opened both sides of the jacket. He panicked when he saw my white dress drenched in blood, and immediately swept me off my feet.

His voice was barely audible. "Maybe you don't want to get married, Rachael. Is that it? Are you trying to find a way to back out?" He asked while carrying me to the clinic.

"No! I...I do want to get married."

"How can you say that? Did you consider my feelings at all. What if something more serious happened this time? Then what would I have done?" He was clearly pained that I was hurt again.

"You don't understand." I said through my tears. "I had to recover my bag."

"You didn't need it, Rae. It wasn't worth your life."

"But..." I sighed. "There were materials inside to make you a wedding ring. That's why I was up there in the first place the other day. I wanted to surprise you, and I know you won't wear anything fancy like what Hanna sells."

"Sweetheart, I'd probably wear any damn thing you stuck on my finger as long as we were getting married."

We arrived at Klaus's and he set me down and walked me inside.

"Doc. Will you fix her again." Klaus glared at me and took me by the arm. "I'll meet you at the diner for dinner tonight if you want." I nodded.

"I would like that."

Neil left me in Klaus's care while he finished his shift. The doctor seemed aggravated and reminded me of his last words about not going to the mines. After an hour of stitching, bandaging and mostly lecturing, he finally let me leave after I promised to be more careful.

It was after six when I walked out. I wrapped myself in Neil's jacket and headed home for a shower and a change of clothes. My animals were out grazing, and as tempted as I was, I went directly into my house. If he wanted my work too, so be it.

I gently dried myself and slipped into a loose sun dress and sandals. I didn't want these scrapes to burn anymore than they already were.

I needed food and was ready to meet Neil. Felicity was coming out of the diner, as I entered.

"Are you coming back?" I asked her.

"I don't know. Rod might want to stay in tonight." She winked.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow. "...that could be fun." I smirked and entered.

Neil sat at the bar...alone. It was pretty typical of him. When I neared, I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist. I figured he'd tense up or freak out, but he stayed perfectly calm and placed his hands over mine.

"I don't mind your arms around me; just don't tell my fiancé when she gets here." His voice was casual.

My jaw dropped, and I pulled away. "How did you know it was me?"

He crossed his arms and circled in his seat. "...because, I smelled your perfume when you came behind me."

"He was way too observant, and I ended up taking the stool next to him. When the bartender approached, Neil ordered for both of us. I wondered how he knew I liked vegetable dishes, but the new bartender was distracting.

"Neil...what happened to Scott?" I eyed him for answers.

"Scott who? Oh, you mean the guy that wasn't doing his job? Yeah. He can 'not do his job' somewhere else." He narrowed his eyes at me, knowing I fully understood what he meant.

When our food was served, we ate in silence. I had too many thoughts running through my mind to have a decent conversation-thoughts of the other night, and the mine, then what happened today. At this rate, I would be lucky to make it to the wedding alive. Right now I wanted to get in bed and collect myself. Maybe a good night sleep would see me healed a little more.

When I noticed him push his plate away, I spoke. "I'm finished too. Would you mind walking me home?"

He seemed surprised. "You never want to eat and leave, but that's fine by me."

"I guess I'm not my normal self tonight. It's been a long day anyway, and I want to get in bed." He stood and motioned me to the exit with his hand. It seemed like no time went by before reaching my front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow?." I asked. He slightly nodded. I started to turn the handle on my door when Neil grabbed my fingers.

"Rae...wait." I turned back to see his expression grow serious.

"What's the matter, Neil?"

"I..." His gaze shifted downwards, then back. "I know I'm kind of a jerk sometimes, but it's only because I care. Rachael...I love you...I really do, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Tears came to my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. Neil looked dismal at the sight. "Don't cry. I can't bare to see you cry again." He wiped my tears and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was filled with so much feeling, that I never wanted to let him go. But...he pulled away and opened the door for me.

He must have known my thoughts, because as I reluctantly entered he said, "In a few more days, I won't have to leave you alone at night." Both our cheeks darkened at the thoughts that obviously came to mind.

"Night Rae." He squeezed my hand, then hurried out of sight.

"Night." I whispered after him.


	14. Crazy friends

My eyes flashed open, and I jumped out of bed. "Oooouch." That was not a bright idea when I was still recovering. But nothing was going to break my good spirits today. There was going to be a party later in my honor. I didn't know what was in store, but I knew it would be a lot of fun. I threw my night clothes on my bed and added extra padding to my side. If I was going to get through my chores unscathed, I needed to make sure this laceration didn't bust open. I zipped up my navy capri's and pulled over my white tee. A bottle of water and a couple of sandwiches would also help.

My fields were calm, and I noticed my happy animals trotting through the flourishing pasture. Neil was no where to be seen, but I assumed he was the reason they were spotless. I admit that I was thankful they had already been handled.

Since it was fall, I went through the task of harvesting my leftover summer crops. Afterward, I hacked them out of the ground to prepare for my fall seeds. Once that was complete, I obtained some very nice honey from my hives. I put all but one jar in the shipping bin in front of my house. Olivia would appreciate some honey when I visited her later.

I rested on one of the pink benches shaded under an apple tree. My body ached. After fifteen minutes, I entered my maker shed and began a long hour of producing fall seeds from last year's yield. They weren't the best quality but _would_ be with daily fertilizer. I spread them fast and watered my crops using my super sprayer. With my chores now finished, I showered, changed and went to the village.

A slice of cake and tea sounded appetizing. Olivia's eyes brightened when I handed her a jar of honey.

"Thank you. I haven't had any honey for a few weeks, and this will mix very nicely with my tea at home."

"It's my pleasure." I said with half a curtsy, and looked at her menu. I would like...a sliver of your strawberry short cake and a regular cup of tea with two lemon wedges."

"Coming right away."

Bright yellow sunflowers adorned her tables. I offered flowers when she first opened shop, and she has used different assortments ever since. The scents attracted exotic butterflies, making the experience more enjoyable.

She smiled and set my items in front of me. After squeezing the lemon, I placed my cup under my face inhaling the lemony aroma. It tasted warm and delicate, and I allowed my eyes to close for a few seconds. When I reopened them, strong arms circled around my shoulders.

I lowered my sunglasses and smiled up at the gorgeous blond towering overhead. "Are you checking up on me?"

"Just making sure you're not bleeding out or on the verge of death." His voice was cool.

I pouted at his little half-smile but couldn't resist and leaned into his embrace. "Umm...thanks for washing my animals."

"How do you know I took care of them? Somebody else _could_ have done it."

"No." I shook my head and looked thoughtful. "Nobody else would have taken so much care to get them clean."

He nodded twice in agreement. "Just looking out for you. I was sure you would try yourself and figured I'd beat you to the chase."

His grip tightened around me as if he didn't want to let go and his eyes showed concern. "I want you to be careful tonight, and try to stay in one piece." He tilted my chin and firmly claimed my lips. There was urgency in the kiss. It was soft and sweet and I savored the feel of his mouth. He gently pulled away and stared into my eyes. "I love you, Rachael...more than anything." He brushed my cheek with his finger tips, then slowly slipped from sight. I already missed him and slumped my chin on my arm. The wedding couldn't come soon enough.

After finishing my refreshments, I walked through the village trying to pass time until the party. That's when I noticed the two older women approaching me.

Hanna looked sympathetic as she spoke. "Dearie, I understand that you have a few questions about the wedding night. The other girls in the village passed along your worries and thought we may be able to guide you through the steps."

I instantly reddened. "Um, they did? What exactly did they say I needed help with?" There wasn't going to be much of a party tonight...because I swear, I was going to kill them for putting me through this little escapade.

Emma looked at me. "Well, we wanted to make sure you knew that there would be more than just kissing. It's what's underneath the clothing that counts."

My eyes bulged, and I didn't want to know what Hanna had to add to this. "And...you might want to put on something frilly or lacy...in order to accentuate your best features. I still have a couple of sexy items in my drawer that I use every now and then with my husband. He always seems to appreciate the effort. Maybe you would like to see an example?" This information would traumatized me for life. I really liked Hanna...but it was more on a grandmother level. Hanna and sexy _did not_ belong in the same sentence.

"Oh. Do you need to know about condoms? They should help you prevent pregnancy. The girls asked me to bring one and give you instructions on how it's used." Emma crinkled the wrapper while retrieving the item. That was definitely my cue to leave.

"Thank you both so much for your...um...helpful advice. If there's anything else I need to know, I will be sure to come back."

Yeah...when I'm dead. The older women looked pleased with themselves. I'm sure the girls thought this was a fantastic idea. They too, would get married some day, and paybacks will be severe.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

"Neil's POV

I wanted to get Rachael's livestock back in their places before she got home. It didn't really seem like work, because I always enjoyed working with animals. I wouldn't mind completely taking over the animal end of her farm when I move in. Although, I'm not sure how she'd feel about that, after raising most of them from babies. After meeting her, I realized she also had a genuine love for animals. Maybe we could rotate days during the week when we got married.

I was going about my business, when I heard giggles and snickers from Rachael's house. My peaceful solitude was over, and I hurried to finish. I wanted to avoid all pre-party amusements and did not want to be in the line of fire. There's no telling what these girls were doing to Rachael's house. As I walked down the path, I glanced at them. Geez, really! I'm going to have to live there too. I think I heard my name but wasn't sticking around to chat.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rachael's POV

I entered the road to my farm and instantly noticed my animals were put away. So that's where he went earlier when he left. He never ceased to amaze me. I think he secretly enjoyed his time with the animals and wanted a part in raising them when we married. I was dreaming about our future together when my eyes widened with disbelief. What the hell did they do? Black balloons were nailed to every inch of my house, and there were signs. One covered the door and said 'The end of life as you know it'. And there was a banner that hung over the length of the porch that said, 'Out with the old-in with the new', and another on the side with large black letters 'Death to single life'.

It was starting to get dark, and a hand opened the door and pulled me inside. Tina stood there with a devious grin and started.

"So, did you enjoy the decorations?"

"They're great!" My voice laced with sarcasm, and I didn't know how I would get all those nails out?

"Have a drink, Rachael. After Sunday, you will be a married woman." Felicity offered from the full bar they had set up in my kitchen. "We made you some special shots, but can't tell you what's in them."

"Did you get any motherly advice from anyone?" Yuri had a set smile, then everyone started laughing. "We know how you have no idea what you're doing."

More laughter erupted when I told them about Emma taking the condom out of the package in the middle of the village and start showing me how it unrolled.

"Thanks guys. Might I add that the last thing I needed to visualize was Hanna's lacy nighties." I thought they would die at that thought.

"Ewwe! That is enough to ruin it for me." Felicity's said with a sour face.

So, are you saying that you don't need help in the area of...um...intimate relations? ...since we all know you have experience." Iroha raised an eyebrow.

"Yes...that's exactly what I'm saying. I don't want any help in that area. None! Especially from older women. Now, I'm going to be visualizing Hanna when that does happen."

"...does happen?" Tina looked confused. "What do you mean when that does happen? We've all seen Neil leave here early in the morning a couple of times."

"That doesn't mean we did anything." I confessed.

"Are you saying that you've never done anything before...at all?" My cheeks felt warm. Why was this turning into a moment of truth. "Oh my god. You haven't, have you? Maybe you do need some lessons." Tina smirked. "Maybe you need a model of what you will be up against."

"What I need is another shot. This conversation is getting way out of hand." Michelle handed me two, and I swigged them both consecutively.

Somebody tossed me a replica of a certain male part. I caught it, but when I realized what it was, I immediately threw it out of my hands. "Gross! I don't even want to know who that belongs."

Yuri smirked. "It's my mothers!" Everyone started screeching and holding their stomaches from laughter.

"That's sick Yuri! How could you even touch it? Are you all trying to ruin the wedding night or enhance it? That thought is worse than your mother showing me the condom."

Tina was rolling on the sofa. "Actually...it is mine!"

I pointed around the room. "You...all of you are insane."

"Ok, ok. I ordered it from a magazine. If you could only have seen the look on your face." Tina squealed.

"I'm so happy to be at the mercy of your amusement. You can keep it, because I don't want something like that anywhere near me. I feel like it's the bachelorette pass-around."

"Fine, I will keep it. At least you will have Neil to take care of your needs."

"Tina! Oh my god. You are _so_ vulgar."

"I'm just being truthful."

"Seriously though...Does Neil know you haven't had sex before?" Yuri questioned.

"I don't think it will matter to him, and he probably assumes it anyway."

"You might want to mention something, because the first time you're together...it's _going_ to matter...especially with someone who has so much pent up frustration as he does. He's going to run you to the ground."

"Neil is _not_ that bad. If that were true, he would have had his way already."

"So...he held back?" Yuri lowered her eyes at me.

"No. It's not like you think."

"Maybe he's never been with anyone either." I blushed and suddenly felt apprehensive about the romance part of the marriage. There were no worries until this moment.

"I'm just messing with you Rachael. You get flustered too easily when it comes to these kinds of things."

It would have been better if she said nothing at all, because now I was definitely fearful. However, I didn't get to dwell on these thoughts for long.

"Hey girls. Neil should be getting his gift right about now." Felicity wore an extremely proud grin."

I had just swallowed another shot of tequila and nearly choked. "Oh no. What are you talking about?"

"You know Rod and Allen were taking him for some drinks at the club. Well...we arranged for a wrapped box with a large bow on the top to be delivered to him."

"Oh no. Tell me you didn't." I covered my mouth with my hands. "What did you give him?"

"Oh yes...If I could only be a fly on the wall. And you should see how we decorated his house."

"Oh shit. What did you all do?" I looked at them incredulously.

They all put a finger over their lips. "You'll just have to wait and see." Michelle added.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Neil's POV

"Give the guy another drink. After all, it's the end of single life for him come Sunday." Rod motioned to the bartender.

I drained my shot and chugged my beer...not because I was getting married, but to tolerate this bachelor party that Rod insisted upon. If I was honest with him, I was actually looking forward to not being alone anymore. But, of course, he knew nothing of this. I swallowed the last of my beer and chunked it in the can behind me.

"Give me another, Tim."

I went for the cold bottle when Rod gave Tim a nod. Tim ducked under the bar and returned with a large box with a red bow.

"Really! What the fuck is this?"

"The girls pitched in and wanted to give you a gift."

"I'm not opening anything." I glared at Rod. The damn package was drawing attention from the other customers.

"Oh, come on. It's a wedding gift. It's probably a photo album or a new blanket." Allen pitched in.

I was aggravated and ready for this night to end. "Fine. I'll open it to get you both off my back."

I yanked the bow off and threw it to the bar. After lifting the lid, I took out the small note and began reading 'We thought you might appreciate these. You'll have to pick one you like before the special night...and give it to Rachael'.

I was confused...until I opened the tissue paper on the top. There was a pale white negligee. I assumed there were more underneath, and put the lid back on with a bang.

"Hey, we want to see." Allen looked disappointed while he grabbed the note out of my hand.

Then Rod grabbed the box. Before I could stop him, he had the lid off and was parading one of the garments around the room. He obviously had too much to drink, because he wouldn't normally do something like this. When he spoke, I knew he wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Hey everybody. There are two days left before my friend Neil gets married. He needs some advice on what his bride should wear on the wedding night. Would any of you be stupid enough to pass up this silky little number?"

He stood on a chair and held up my fiancé's lingerie. There were a lot of cat calls and whistles at the sight. I was livid and jerked the garment out of his hands and split. I had enough of everyone admiring what would be on my future wife's body. Some things were just meant to be left private. When I got home, I yanked a note off the door...written on the same stationary as what was in the box. It said 'Here are some more you will get to enjoy.' -The girls

I opened my door to see different types of lacy brassieres and silk panties scattered about my house. My face felt on fire. I couldn't believe they came inside my home. I'm sure Rachael knew nothing of this. Her cheeks would have turned a new shade of red, if she even suspected they pulled this kind of stunt. I set the box on my table and began gathering the bras and panties. After carefully laying the assortment on the sofa, I glanced at the box with its red wrap and said to myself. "Why the hell not?" After reopening the lid, I took out three neatly folded negligees. One was blue with lace, and the other was the pale white item Rod flaunted. I didn't want her wearing the one everybody had seen. It was the third that caught my attention. It was a pearl color without any lace, but was trimmed in a thin layer of pink. I couldn't wait to see her creamy skin in this. I set all the silky items back inside the box with my chosen garment on top. Then I scribbled on some paper and set the note inside before replacing the lid. There were two items left that Rachael would need to wear to the wedding...the necklace and earrings set I bought for her the day of her accident. I had them wrapped separately and set them next to the box on the table. She would get these tomorrow sometime. I laid down and tried to relax, but was overwhelmed with nerves and excitement. I really wanted to see Rachael, but those girls would be partying all night long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Rachael's POV

"Can you tell me if that gift involved me?" My voice slurred.

"Hell yeah! He got to choose what you wear on your wedding night." She shouted.

"What? You mean like lingerie?" I blushed at the thought of him opening that in front of everyone on a Friday night."

Felicity had a dumb grin on her face. "...and we decorated his house with new bras and panties. If I could have only seen the look on his face when he walked inside."

"Yes ma'am. The antisocial animal dealer gets a taste of what real women have in their dresser drawers." Tina looked satisfied with herself.

I shook my head. "Now he's going to be too embarrassed to look at me." Then I downed another shot. "Alright, let's take the party outside for a while."

We set up two speakers and had the music blaring. I wondered if they could hear anything from the village. We switched from normal attire to sexy nighties and silky pajamas. What else were we to do at a bachelorette party? It was a helpless sight as we attempted to dance half wasted.

"I have a better idea. Let's go jump off my dock. The water will still be warm from summer and we might even find something rare." I offered as I stumbled to the dock. Tina was right behind me as I held my nose and jumped in. What was better than having a lake on your property.

"No way am I jumping! You can't see what's in there." Felicity protested. The streetlights gave off some lighting, but not enough to see through the water.

"I don't mind the water, but never learned to swim. And I know that water is deep." Iroha sat down to watch.

"Oh my god." I yelped. "Something just touched my leg." I squirmed around trying to get away and somehow lost my bottoms. My eyes widened. "Umm."

"It's probably just a trout or something." Iroha shrugged. "Nothing to be too concerned about."

"It's not that...well, I'd rather it be a trout than a crab, because my shorts have totally sunk to the bottom of the lake." I pulled myself to the dock in nothing but my panties and top and whistles erupted. "Okay, okay. Let's not make a big deal."

"Look. Rachael can now be called the blushing bride." Felicity made notice and everyone cheered.

I stood and gave a bow. I might as well get over the embarrassment. It was just us girls and not like I had parts they hadn't seen before. I helped Tina out of the water and we all returned to my house. Felicity and I stayed out and laid on the two benches to the side.

I needed to talk and thought back to Yuri's words from earlier. "Do you think it's going to be as bad as Yuri says...Neil and I, I mean."

Felicity became serious and looked over at me. "I think it will be beautiful."

"Have you and Rod been together?"

She let out a breath and was slow to answer. "Don't tell anyone. But yes, we were together a few days ago."

"What was it like?"

"Amazing. It hurt a little, but then it was amazing. Don't worry Rachael. Neil will make it amazing for you too. He doesn't want to do anything that will hurt you."

"Well...I guess that makes me feel a little better." I put my hands behind my head and laid on the bench and looked to the night sky. "Why don't you go on inside? I'll meet up with you in a minute. I just want to clear my head."

"Alright. Don't be too long though. You're still not wearing pants, you know?"

I looked down and we both laughed. "Oh yeah." I was too buzzed to care and rested my head on the bench.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Neil's POV

The night couldn't have gone any slower. No matter how hard I tried, sleep wouldn't come. Why did they have to give me those outfits for our wedding night anyway. I wasn't the least bit concerned until they made a big deal about the entire situation. It was supposed to be a perfectly natural occurrence. Now I was anxious and nervous. I wonder if Rachael felt the same way. Those girls probably scared her to death.

I lingered in my house about as long as I could stand. When Yuri and Tina walk by my window I decided to head to her farm. It was about ten when I knocked on the door. I waited for an answer, while trying to ignore the repulsive decorations. These would have to go unless Rachael planned on living in my house. My patience was running thin, and I went inside with caution. After looking around, It seemed as though nobody was here. Maybe Rachael was caring for the farm. I hadn't looked for very long when I came to the left side of the house and froze.

"Rachael! Damn it. Where the fuck are your pants?"

I was furious. Here I couldn't wait to see her, and she's sleeping half naked on a bench. Nothing but thin silk and a transparent top covered her body. There was no telling what the hell happened last night. I was giving her about two seconds to explain before I went to find the person responsible.

"Rachael!" I was loud and stern. "Wake up!"

"Hmmm?" She squinted with the sun and rubbed her forehead. "What is it Neil?" Her eyes widened as she looked at me, then herself and back at me. "Neil!" She shook her head. "I... I can explain."

"Well...you better start! And it sure as hell better not be what it looks like."


	15. Meant to be

A/N: I didn't want to post this until I was satisfied with my editing. I really hope you enjoy :)

I was hesitant to tell him that I jumped in the lake, since Klaus gave me strict orders not to submerge my wound. Neil's temper heightened . He was glaring at me and waiting for an explanation. I was slightly hung over and sat up trying to gain my bearings. I needed some aspirin and leaned my forehead on my hand.

"I guess I drank a little too much last night." I said sheepishly.

"Is that all you have to say? You said you could explain. If some guy was here last night...!" He closed his eyes and shook his head.

My tears surfaced. Every time the situation was out of the normal, he automatically concluded that I slept with someone.

"Why...?" I looked at him. "Why must you always assume that I jumped in bed with somebody? That didn't get you very far before. Do you really trust me that little? There were only girls here last night. Geez Neil. It's too early for this."

"Too early?" His glare turned to sadness. "...but I waited all night to see you and this is how I found you. What was I supposed to think?"

God. The truth seemed like nothing compared to his thoughts on the situation.

"Let me tell you what you're supposed to think...maybe that I had a bachelorette party. And yes...it got a little crazy and we got a little drunk, but that doesn't mean I threw myself at some other guy!"

He could be so infuriating. He slumped on the bench beside me, and I softened my tone. "Neil, you're the only person I've ever wanted, and I haven't even been with you yet." Pink crept to my cheeks as the words left my mouth. "Why don't you come inside and wait for me while I shower." I felt awkward and started towards my front door while leaving him to his thoughts.

My side felt a little sore, and I tilted my head to get a better look. Damn it. The water must have soaked through the adhesive, because the bandage was loose. Thankfully, no stitches were torn, because there was no way I was going back to Klaus. After the shower I put on some panties and a white sleeveless shirt. Then I looked for some alcohol and cotton puffs. It was a poor attempt to disinfect the wound myself. A knock on the bathroom came after I screeched at the initial contact of the alcohol. Neil appeared in the entryway while I grimaced at the pain.

Neil's pov

Why did I have to jump down her throat? She was worthy of more than just my trust. I acted like a fool and had only myself to be upset with. I hesitantly went inside and waited on her sofa. She rummaged through some drawers in the bathroom and then it was silent. When I heard a shrill cry, I knocked and immediately entered.

"Rachael? Are you alright?" I called. Her body was twisted while she dabbed cotton on her healing gash. I blushed at her silk panties. "Um...would you like me to help you?" A small smile overcame her solemn expression.

Rachael's pov

I could see my attire made him nervous. What did he expect to find when he opened the bathroom door? It's a wonder that I was clothed at all. He wanted to help and since it did hurt to twist and do it myself, I was inclined to let him.

"Yes, please. But only if you promise not to take me to Klaus." He nodded in agreement.

He tried to clean it while I stood, but I kept flinching. "I want you to lay down so we can get this cleaned better." As I laid on my bed he started dabbing the wound and spoke. "Rachael, I'm...sorry about earlier. I do trust you. It's just that...I'm afraid of losing you."

"I know you are." I paused and winced at the pain. After a moment I continued. "But have I ever given you a reason to feel that way?"

He dried the outside and applied some ointment and the bandage. "It's healing nicely." After I was patched, I sat up and patted the seat beside me.

"Neil?" I grabbed his hand. "You haven't answered me."

He was silent for a time, but ended up speaking. "No. You have never given me a reason." He looked deep in my eyes and my expression grew serious.

"You have me. _What_ are you afraid of?" I sat on my knees so that I was at eye level with him and ran my fingers through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. By this time tomorrow, I will be your wife. You need to start giving me the benefit of the doubt."

He looked away and muttered. "I know I do, Rae."

Neil was terrified to lose me which left me no choice but to forgive him. I hugged him tight until remembering I was barely clothed. My cheeks reddened, and I loosened my grip. While attempting to stand, he whipped his arms around me.

"Do you have to go?"

"Well...I've gotten a late start and there's so much to take care of before tomorrow happens."

"I don't work today. So I could help you with the farm."

His eyes pleaded, and I gasped as he lifted my legs around him. He stroked my arms upwards and slid his fingers through my hair pulling me closer. How was I supposed to resist him now? I was completely helpless in his arms. His lips were soft and gentle and traced every curve of my mouth. We slowly fell to the bed. His chest was strong and amazing and my hands wondered over his muscles. My want for him steadily increased.

"Neil." I breathed deeply between kisses. "I'm not going to be able to tell you no if we continue." I whispered to him.

Without hesitation, he gently cupped my face and searched my eyes. "Rachael, do you want me to stop?"

"No, but..." My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "I..."

He smiled down at me. "I love you, Rachael. We can wait until after we're married. A moment passed to collect ourselves, and he rolled off and offered me his hand. "I can't wait for tomorrow when you're finally mine." He admitted and kissed me again, then motioned to my closet. I suppose he would want me to put on something a little less revealing.

I went about watering, and Neil took charge of the animals. What a pair we would make. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuri walking down the path to my house. I instantly charged toward her.

"Here's your dress. I know you will look beautiful tomorrow. Nobody will be prouder to see you in it than Neil...well, except for the seamstress." She chuckled.

It was wrapped in plastic, but I could still see how beautiful it was. "I can't thank you enough for having it ready in such a short amount of time."

"It's my pleasure." She bowed. "And I'll see you tomorrow."

I quickly set the dress in my closet and returned outside. Neil walked towards me, and I shut the front door fast.

"Was that your dress?" He smiled.

"Maybe." I replied and opened my arms across the length of the door.

"Let me go in and see." He reached to my left and then my right.

"No...you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow."

"That's no fun." He teased. "I bet I can get in." He picked me up by my arms and placed me away from the door.

"No fair using sheer strength against me." As he fooled around with the door handle, I took my watering can and doused him. Water dripped off his body as he slowly turned around. The look on his face was priceless, and I laughed till I thought I would die. He glared with one eye as he shook the tips of his hair. I dropped the watering can before he could rip it from my hand and started backing away. He picked up the can and came towards me with a devilish looking grin. Desperate, I held my hands out trying to widen the distance between us...although I knew it was a pointless gesture.

"Is it too late to say I'm sorry?" I pleaded. "No. No. No. I take it back." As I sat on the ground and crawled backwards, he returned the favor by leaning down and emptying the remaining water over me. The entire front of my body was wet, but not as drenched as he was.

"You know...my boots are full of water." He eyed me as giggles continued to escape my lips. "You think you're cute, Don't you? Well...you are cute, but that's not the point. Two can play at this game. When you least expect it Rae, I will get you back."

"You did get me...How bout a truce?" I tried to be serious but couldn't help my snickers.

"Not even close sweetheart. Now that you're chores are finished, I'm going to my house to grab some dry clothes." A huge grin spread throughout my face as I watched him leave. He was so adorable, and I knew just how to get him to smile. Anyways, this was my chance to sneak away and visit Iroha. I still hadn't made him a ring.

I took a two minute shower and threw on the first outfit I grabbed from a hanger...A white shirt, black and white skirt and white leggings. After locking my closet to safely secure my wedding dress, I zipped up my boots and slipped out the door.

I saw Iroha walking through town and approached her. "Can you please try to make Neil a wedding ring out of this gold and silver I have."

"Wow Rachael. You're kind of asking on short notice, aren't you?"

"I know, but please will you try. He's not going to like anything out of Hanna's shop. Please..." I grabbed both her hands and begged her.

"Okay, okay. Give me a few hours and I'm sure I can come up with something nice."

"Thank you so much. I promise I'll repay the favor." I hugged her and scurried away.

The sun started to set, and my farm was cared for enough to last through tomorrow. Where should I go now? I was so exited about the wedding that I didn't know what to do with myself. So, I went home and spent two hours cleaning my house and taking down all the decorations. Everything had to be perfect when we started our new life together.

Iroha should be done with the ring by now. I strolled on to her shop and knocked on the door. It creaked open, and I went inside. Iroha was sitting at the table with a glum look plastered over her face.

"Iroha, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I wasn't able to make the ring that you wanted."

Disappointment rested in my eyes.

"but...it's one hundred percent better. Look!"

I took the object out of her hand. The center was laced with silver and gold outlined the edges. "Oh my god!" I stared at the ring.

"Don't you like it?" She looked worried.

"Like it? I love it! It's absolutely perfect. Thank you. This means so much to me."

"Well, I wanted to make something that you both would like." My eyes watered. "Neil's really lucky to have you Rachael. I know you both will be so happy."

"Thank you. Now I'm too excited to think."

"I'll see you tomorrow. The next time we meet, you will be a lovely bride."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She gave me a hug, and I exited her house.

It was now ten, and I admired the ring's reflection in the moon light. I wasn't really paying attention to anything around me when Neil walked up and grabbed me from behind. I clinched the ring in my fist, hoping he didn't see it.

"Where has my beautiful fiancé been hiding since I left her earlier?"

"I had a couple of pre-wedding arrangements to see through."

"Oh...?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Hmm. Well, I made us some dinner. It's probably not great, but it's the best I could do. Come with me."

I slipped the ring in my pocket as he softly grabbed my hand. When we reached his house, he held the door open until I was inside. It smelled like rice and grilled fish and my mouth started to water. I hadn't even realized I was hungry until the delicious smells hit my senses. He pulled out my chair and set two plates on the table. After filling my glass he motioned with his eyes and a nod for me to begin eating.

"This will be our last meal together before we are married." He noted. "That is...if you still want to get married." He had a small smile, but I suspected he wanted reassurance that I would still walk down that aisle.

"I can't think of anything that would make me happier." I tried to calm his worries, and he quietly smiled back.

"I left something in your house. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

"A gift? You got me a gift?"

"It's not a big deal. It just seemed like you."

I widened my grin. When we were finished with dinner, I took the plates to the sink.

"Thank you for cooking for me."

"What kind of guy would I be if I let my fiancé starve to death?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. "You're so sweet."

"Uh huh. Just don't tell anybody. I don't want my cover blown." He grabbed my arms and kissed my hand.

"I guess I'd better be getting back. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Let me walk you home."

"Alright then."

I looped my arm through his, and we silently walked each absorbed with our thoughts. He hugged me tight before opening my door while I slipped inside. As the door shut I spotted a large box on the table and a smaller box beside it.

I opened the larger box and blushed. This must be the gifts he received last night. There was a note attached to the one on top. It said since he had to choose an outfit that this one was perfect. I held it up to my chest. It was elegant, but I felt embarrassed that he had to choose from all these frilly, lacy items. Setting the outfit aside, I opened the smaller box. My mouth dropped as I pulled out the adorned pearl choker and earrings. They were absolutely beautiful. How did he know? I sat down on the sofa with the jewelry in my lap and wiped the tears off my cheeks. It was hard to believe that this was really going to happen. I was really going to marry him...Neil! The wait would finally end.

I stood up and unlocked my closet door. The dress was a long and graceful. It had arm length sleeves and a lower neckline trimmed in a thin layer of lace. The body of the dress would daintily conform to my own. I set it back in the closet and prepared for bed. Maybe I could will myself to sleep and pass the time.

I last remember checking the clock at two in the morning. Then I was abruptly awaken by loud knocking on the door. I shot up and looked at the clock. Oh my god. It was already almost nine. That meant I had two hours to get ready and be there. Tina and Felicity hovered over me.

"Rachael. Get up!" Tina whacked me with a pillow.

"Yes. We're here to help you with your dress and makeup. You don't want to be late to your own wedding, do you?" Felicity stated.

"Or did you change your mind over night?" Tina questioned.

I bolted up out of bed and ran to the bathroom and then the closet and back to my bedroom. "What do I do?" I cried helplessly.

"Calm down. Calm down. Go get in the shower and we'll take care of the rest." Felicity assured.

"Okay." I was flustered and did exactly what they said. My nerves were getting the best of me and I climbed in the shower. After drying my hair and body, I wrapped a robe around and walked into the other room.

"Come on. We don't have all day." Allan waited for me at the table. "Sit and let me fix your hair."

Upon seeing him, I blushed and tightened the sash on my robe and let him work. With such long hair it took him a while. He wouldn't let me look in the mirror until my makeup was applied. The girls smudged foundation on my cheeks, but judging by the way Allan looked at me, they weren't doing a very good job.

He finally had enough and turned to them. "Move out of the way. She's not a clown. Sheesh. Let an expert show you how it's done properly, and maybe you'll have a chance on your own wedding day." They huffed but conceded. After another twenty minutes he was finished and ushered me to change into my wedding dress.

"No peeking in the mirror, until you are fully dressed." He called after me.

The girls followed me to assist. Felicity handed me some silky undergarments. They turned while I slipped them on. Next came my thigh length stockings. They both giggled as Tina handed me a specially made garter. I blushed as they raised my leg and slipped it above the knee.

"How's he supposed to take it off if it's up that high?"

They chuckled. "Oh... let him be creative. He can use his teeth and get an early peek at the prize."

I gasped and my cheeks burned which caused them to laugh harder. "Look. We embarrassed the poor bride."

They held both sides of my dress as I stepped into the center. I slipped my arms inside and they zipped up the back. Then I grabbed the little box off my dresser and asked for help.

"Wow. Who got you these?"

"Aren't they lovely? Neil picked them out."

"How surprising. Neil has better taste than I gave him credit." Tina peered at the combo in amazement.

"Here's your heels." Felicity set them on the floor and I stepped into them while she clasped them together.

I carefully walked into the living room and received Allan's approval. "Now, you are fit for a wedding." He smiled and guided me to the mirror. I hardly recognized the person looking back and stood awe struck.

"Do you think Neil will like it?" I turned to face them.

"He'd be crazy not to like it." Allan offered.

I smiled. "Well, I guess it's that time."

I was definitely glad that I had built brick roads. It would have been disastrous to my heels and dress if the roads were still dirt. As we approached the festival area, all the girls waited for my arrival. They were swift to create a barrier between me and the entrance.

"Is he there?" Fear laced my voice.

"Oh Rachael. You look so beautiful. Where did you get that necklace? It's gorgeous!" Yuri touched the pearls.

"Is Neil out there?" I questioned, as the girls continued to ignore me.

They smoothed my dress and placed stray strands out of my face.

"Rachael. It's about to start. Here's your bouquet. Are you ready?"

I stared at Felicity. "For the last time. Is Neil waiting at the podium?" They just stopped and stared at me.

"Of course Neil is waiting for you." Iroha looked confused. "Where else would he be?"

"Rae. He wouldn't miss this event for anything." Felicity added.

"I've been waiting for him for so long, that I just can't believe it's finally happening. I'm so nervous."

"Breath Rachael. Just breath." Tina smiled.

"You girls go ahead. I'm going to wait here with Rae until it's time." Felicity motioned to them. As they left she looked over at me. "Rachael. Neil loves you. I've told you this before. Rod told me he couldn't wait for this day either." The music started and she turned me toward the aisle. "It's time." She smiled and backed to the side.

As I made my entrance, everyone stood. I never realized how many people resided in this village, until all eyes were on me. My smile grew when I saw him. He looked amazing standing in his black tux. His hair was neatly combed and a small red flower peeked out of his jacket pocket. New boots replaced the boots he normally wore...probably because the others were ruined. I wondered if he was as nervous as I was. My heart pounded as I neared him, and he held his hand out to me. A small smile laced his mouth, and his eyes stared so far through me that I thought I'd collapse. When I took his hand he spoke.

"Are you ready to be my wife?" He said under his breath.

"...Since the day I met you." I whispered back to him. His smile grew as we turned toward Dunhill.

"Dearly beloved. We are all here to witness the union between Neil and Rachael. If there are any objections to why these two should not marry, you must speak now." I was secretly glad Amir had returned to his country for the season. Rod spoke up from one of the front seats.

"Hurry Dunhill. Marry them before Neil passes out or Rachael tries to kill herself again. Trust me...Nobody objects!" There were small chuckles and Neil shook his head at Rod before smiling back at me.

"Thank you Rod for that comment." Dunhill acknowledged. "Now we will continue." He looked at Neil. "Do you promise to love and cherish Rachael for the rest of your life...withstanding what ever life throws your way?"

"Of course." He grabbed my hands. "I will love only you for the rest of my life." He whispered

"Do you Rachael promise to love Neil for the rest of your life...and always stand behind him no matter what?"

I smiled up at him. "I promise." My vision clouded from the tears forming in my eyes. "I love you so much and never wanted it any other way."

"The rings?"

Rod set something in Neil's hand. He took the ring off my finger, and slipped it back on with a matching band.

Then Rod handed me the ring Iroha made. My eyes glazed as I took his finger and slipped it on. Neil had never looked happier. Even without a wide grin, his eyes sparkled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Neil...you may kiss your bride."

Neil cupped my cheeks and smiled before taking my lips. We stayed together for several moments in front of Dunhill and everyone else in attendance. He paused and looked in my eyes. "Rachael...my beautiful wife." He brushed the tears from my eyes, and I threw my arms around his neck. After he spun me once, there were a series of whistles and hollers. Clapping resonated throughout the area. We turned and he raised my ring finger to the audience. More clapping erupted as we made our way towards the back for the reception. We stood close as various residents gave me hugs or shook Neil's hand. Hanna and Emma were in tears. They said we were the first young people to get married in twenty years. Clement announced dinner, and we all sat down in our assigned seats. Champagne and plates of food were set in front of Neil and I. As we began to eat, Rod tapped his glass with a spoon.

"I want to toast the happy couple." He said as he stood with a grin from ear to ear. "Neil...I don't know how you ended up snagging this lovely young lady and being the first guy in this town to be married, but I hope you have a fantastic life together. And Rachael...I know you must have looked deep down to see that Neil actually had a great big heart...either that, or Neil is one hell of a kisser. Anyways, congratulations you two." We both blushed as he lifted his glass. Everyone laughed before sipping.

Then Felicity stood. "Rachael... Neil..." She wiped tears from her eyes. "I always knew you two would get married. You may have denied liking the other for so long, but neither of you could never hide the way you looked at the other. I know you will both be so happy together. Cheers."

Then Tina- "One last comment to the new husband and wife... I hope you all get more enjoyment out of the silky negligees, than the rest of us had collecting the garments." She smiled and whistles broke out. I covered my rosy cheeks with both hands as Neil put an arm around my shoulder and shook his head. I imagine he was too happy to be upset with the embarrassment.

When everyone finished with their meals it was time for our dance. Neil held out his hand and we made it to the center. He held me close until the music ended. Then everyone joined in for the next song.

"I think everybody will enjoy the reception even after we leave." He sighed. "Or would you like to stay a while longer?"

"I'd rather enjoy some quiet time alone with my new husband." I smiled up at him.

"That sounds perfect."

Rod overheard us talking. "I know you are both eager to um, enjoy each other, but you can't leave until the bouquet and garter are tossed." Rod exclaimed.

It was announced and the girls gathered. With my back to the women, I tossed. Iroha ended up catching the flowers and Soseki looked at her with a quirky grin.

It was Neil's turn and he blushed at where he'd have to retrieve the garter. I raised my dress slightly as he searched. My cheeks colored as I felt him purposely reach higher than needed. He smirked as he regained his footing and threw the material back.

Allan caught it and instantly threw it to Rod. "No way am I anywhere near ready for marriage." He retorted.

We said our goodbyes, and Neil held my hand all the way to what was now our house. This time he got to follow me inside and wouldn't have to leave.

"We're finally alone. This definitely suits me better than the crowds."

He turned to me and stroked my cheeks, sending shivers throughout my body. I knew what was expected of the wedding night. There would be no reason to back out now. Would I meet his expectations? What if I disappointed him? I couldn't wait to have him close, but that didn't make me any less nervous. My breathing increased. He must have sensed my anxiety, because he gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Rachael. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't want you. Are you afraid of me?"

With reddened cheeks, I glanced up at him. "No. It's that I've never..."

"Come here." He lead me to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I lingered between his legs when he took hold of my hand. "Rachael. I promise to make this night special. It will sting at first, but I would never intentionally hurt you."

I couldn't deny my longing to be in his arms and my body started to tingle. "Will you help me with the zipper?" I spoke quietly while turning around. He stood letting his fingers slide against my skin as he trailed them with the zipper. Chills were sent down my spine as my dress slipped off my body. Only a lacy brassier and panties covered me now. He picked me up and set me in the middle of the bed. I watched him unbuckle each heel, before slowly sliding one stocking off and then the other. I blushed at his obvious desire with each article he removed.

He shed his jacket and discarded the red shirt underneath. My body ached when he unbuckled his pants and shook them off, leaving only his boxers. He crawled on top and pressed my lips with eagerness. My fingers inched through his hair, and his hands slipped behind me, expertly unfastening the clasps. The lacy fabric was dropped to the floor. He traced the curves of my legs up to my thin panties. I flushed as he watched my every facial expression. My body writhed as he gently massaged my sensitive areas. I melted under his touch, and when I could handle no more he slid my panties down and off. After he swiped his own boxers aside, I was taken back by the sight of his bare body. He was lean and breathtaking. I felt his fingers brush my thighs higher as he positioned himself between me.

"I want you Rachael. I've wanted you for so long."

"You can have me." I barely breathed. "I am all yours."

I didn't completely know what to expect, except that it would hurt. He watched my eyes, knowing he would cause me pain, but pressed his member near my entrance anyway.

My hands were placed around his neck and he slid his arms underneath and gripped my shoulders. "Hold on to me, Rachael. I'm going to try to make this part quick for you."

My pleasure intensified as he slightly entered. When he plunged himself all the way inside, I instantly cried out from the burning sensation and clenched his body. Tears slid out of the corners of my eyes to his forearms. I held my breath and tried to muffle my whimpers in his chest. He saw my distress and planted kisses along my face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I'm sorry I hurt you." His eyes showed sympathy and were saddened over the pain he caused. He was completely still for several moments, before the intensity of my discomfort subsided. I stared in his eyes and softly gripped his hair and gave a small nod. He searched my eyes before slowly moving forward...then met my lips with passion and desire. I felt overwhelming pleasure, and quickly forgot about the pain. His pace quickened with each soft moan that escaped my lips. I grasped his shoulders as he pushed into me over and over. With a final thrust, he stilled and partially collapsed on top of me. We both struggled to catch our breath before he rolled both of us sideways.

I snuggled deep into his bare chest and looked up at him for reassurance.

His grip around me tightened as he pulled my face closer to his lips. "You make me so happy, sweetheart. I can't tell you enough how you make me feel."

"I love you Neil. I am so happy I found you."

We were both exhausted and instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be the beginning of our new life together.


	16. A new start

(Neil)

I never dreamed that I could be so happy. My marriage to her meant the world to me, and I would dedicate my life to this girl. I took a deep breath, making sure it was real and glanced around the room. If you could have told me my life would end up this way, I'm sure to have laughed in your face. She was mine and I didn't have to leave. Unfortunately, I did have to work at some point.

Rachael looked stunning next to my chest. The sun beamed through the window casting a glimmer off her hair. I couldn't resist the urge to run my fingers through her delicate strands.

"Hey." She glazed her nails along my chest and rested them below my shoulders. "I had the most beautiful dream...except, it wasn't." She smiled.

I half grinned. "I can't believe it either. Waking up next to you is more than I could have ever asked for."

"Neil?" She looked up at me. "We never discussed the possibility of children."

I shrugged. "It's just one of those things that comes with the marriage, Rae."

"So, do you want children? Or should I look into contraception?"

"I'm not opposed to children if that's what you mean. My thoughts are to let nature take its course. If it happens, I'll just work that much harder for you." I stroked her cheeks and kissed her soft lips. "Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll take care of you if you get pregnant." She squeezed her arms around my waist, and I smiled down at her. "How are you feeling this morning? Did I leave you terribly sore."

"I am a little, but that's only to be expected. But...I really liked being with you." Her cheeks glowed at her words.

"You know, you're beautiful when you blush." She sheepishly buried herself in my chest. "Now, now. Don't hide your lovely face from your husband." I tilted her chin so I could look into her eyes. "There's no reason to be embarrassed around me."

I had never thought of Rachael as shy. But given the circumstances, I guess this was all pretty new...to both of us. However, I _was_ a guy, and her bare breasts pressed against my chest was tempting the hell out of me. I pushed her legs aside and poised myself on top. I guess she wanted me too, because she grabbed my bottom and tugged me against her. Of course, I was obligated to satisfy her need. Yearning shown from her eyes when I gradually penetrated. She dug her nails along my shoulder blades, driving me wild with her moans. I loved pleasuring my gorgeous wife to no end. When she became breathless and fatigued, I finished and lay motionless while holding her firmly.

We were both comfortable in our silence when I rolled to my side, bringing her with me. I adored this girl I could now call my own. Too bad we both had to continue with our normal routines. I loosened my grip around her.

"I guess I should shower before heading to work. Would you like to join me?"

I figured it would be a good way to get her familiar with my body. She smiled, and I gently pulled her to her feet. I had to remember that she was still healing. She stepped in first, and I followed. The hot water soothed as she lathered. I stood quietly enjoying her fingers slide against my skin. She left no area untouched. When I was thoroughly scrubbed, I stood behind. I held her flush with one arm and eagerly returned the favor with the other. Her bear body was sensual and more importantly-_mine_. It was the most erotic experience I had ever encountered.

We rinsed and I stepped out first, handing her a towel. She semi-dried and walked into our bedroom. _Our_ _bedroom_. I was pleased with the way that sounded. She sat and watched me dress. I normally would have been embarrassed, but all that melted away. It was a new feeling of complete ease in her presence. After dressing, I approached her and brushed her cheeks. She looked up at me in amazement, and our lips pressed together. A couple of seconds passed, and I paused and gazed at my lovely wife. I enjoyed the way that sounded too.

"I'll be home right after work. If you have anything you don't feel you can handle on the farm, let me finish it later." She nodded. "I love you sweetheart."

I felt her eyes still on me as I walked out the door.

(Rachael)

I stared in wonder as he left the house. I was now married. He was officially _my Neil_. I stood to retrieve some clothes and was a little more sore than I let him know. But he felt so damn good. Now that I had him, I knew I wouldn't be able to get enough. His _kisses_. His _muscles_. His _body_. They were absolutely amazing around me. I was hesitant to bathe with him but cherished the feelings that fostered when he caressed my body. My thoughts would have to continue later, because there was a farm to attend.

No rain was forecasted even though it was the second week of fall. I was stiff and exhausted after I watered my last row of soybeans. There was plenty of food outside for the animals. I rang the bell and hoped they wouldn't need washing. Neil did offer to help, but I still thought it unfair to pass my work to him. They could go one more day, but I would have to bathe them tomorrow. I sat in the grass and poured water in my mouth. It was cool and refreshing. I probably should eat some lunch. It was past time to enjoy it with Neil. In fact it was nearly dinner time. So I made my way into town. Felicity's shift was almost over, and we sat at an empty table away from the others.

"Rachael. I have news and I have to tell somebody." Concern was written in her eyes and I thought she might cry.

"What's wrong Felicity? You're scaring me."

"Oh Rae. I went to see Dr. Klaus today, because I've been feeling dizzy the last couple of weeks. He performed some tests, and do you know what he told me?" Tears fell from her eyes." I was fearful and anticipated her answer.

She leaned in and whispered. "He said I'm pregnant."

"What? You were only with Rod a few days ago. How can you already be showing symptoms?"

She sighed and looked pained. "It's true. I was with him a few days ago. What I didn't tell you though, was that we've been sleeping together for an entire season."

"Felicity!" I stared in disbelief. "Does Rod know?"

"No. I can't bear to tell him. What if he doesn't want children? Maybe he thought I'd take care of the birth control. What if he leaves me over my negligence?"

"And what if he's as happy as can be, because the woman he loves is having his baby? I really think you're stressing over nothing. Rod isn't that sort of guy."

"I'm scared though. I hadn't even thought of the possibility of becoming pregnant."

"Go tell Rod. He is going to be thrilled. I promise."

She dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Thanks Rae. You always know how to make it better. I'm so glad you're my friend."

I embraced her as she regained composure. "Congratulations by the way." I lowered my voice.

"Thank you. So..." She looked curious. "Did you fulfill you're wifely obligations?"

It was probably to soon for me to feel comfortable with the subject. I ended up resting my cheek on one hand and colored.

"How was it...with Neil?"

I sighed. "Let's just say he didn't run me to the ground like Yuri implied." I answered. "He was absolutely incredible." Felicity looked above me.

"_Who's_ incredible?" Neil's deep voice sounded as he placed his hands firmly over my shoulders. Was it that time already? Why was he always sneaking up on me? I looked at Felicity and my eyes widened. There's no way he didn't know who we were discussing.

"Would you like me to order you something? Then you could eat an early dinner with me."

"Okay." He agreed. Felicity went to place our orders when Neil sat next to me. He pulled me closer with one arm and whispered in my ear. "I'm pretty sure your dinner invitation was a poor attempt to change the subject." I glanced at his smug expression and blushed deeply. He continued. "An early dinner is perfect, because I've had these thoughts about my wife's beautiful body all day."

I smacked his leg. "Neil!"

"What? Can't I tell my wife how she makes me feel?"

"Not when it directly affects how I behave in public."

His face showed no change in composure as he slowly moved his hand to my inner thigh. "I don't suppose this helps either." He seemed satisfied with my reaction. Who knew Neil could be so flirtatious?

Felicity set our food in front of us and said she was going to clock out and wait for Rod.

When we were finished eating, Neil wasted no time taking my hand. The problem was, we were not heading to the farm. "Where are we going?"

"My old house. I can't wait long enough to get to the farm."

He pulled me inside. "Wait for what?" I knew exactly what for when he pulled my dress and bra over my head and slipped my panties off in one downward movement.

He led me to the bed and gently pushed me to the mattress. "Does this mean you want me?" I looked up and teased. "What if I tell you not now?"

He shed his attire and climbed on top. "Then I might have had to talk you into it, but your eyes aren't telling me _no_."

No response came when he swept my thighs aside and gently massaged between. I grasped the sheets and breathed deeply.

"Do you enjoy what I'm doing?"

He knew very well that I was helpless to his touch. I couldn't even think. He continued until I felt waves of pleasure like never before. My body must have given the right reaction, because afterward he climbed on top and drove me mad. When every ounce of my energy depleted, his movements ceased.

We were both sweaty and still. I guess he couldn't get enough of me either, since he couldn't make it five more minutes to the house. I had just slipped my underclothes back on when Rod came barreling through the door.

"Oh my god." He covered his face and turned around quick. "I'm so sorry. I saw the light on and figured Neil would be the only one here. Neil pulled me out of sight and pecked me on the lips.

"I'll be right back." His voice was low.

All I heard was quiet talking before he returned. "What was that all about?" I questioned.

"First of all, I reminded him that I'm married now, and it's a good idea that he knocked. But it seems that Rod wants to get married right away."

"Oh...this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain unexpected surprise, would it?"

"It would... Of course you would know. I remember you talking to her earlier. Well, that's what happens. I congratulated him, and they will tie the knot this Saturday instead of the first of winter."

Well, I guess I'd better go secure the animals. I slipped my toes in my flats and proceeded to exit the house.

"I presume you won't mind if I tag along...considering we share the same bed now." Neil raised an eye.

"Of course not. I wouldn't have it any other way. Unless, you prefer to sleep here-_alone_."

"No. No. I rather like having a beautiful woman at my command."

We neared the farm and my expression turned serious. "Neil... Am I what you expected? I mean. Were there others?"

"Huh?" He paused to consider exactly what I asked. Then it dawned on him. "Whoa." He reached for my hand and abruptly stopped me in my tracks. "Rae. Look at me." He moved his fingers under my chin and lifted. "I've never been with a single other girl. I waited for _you_. And you would have heard if I dated somebody in this village. You are exactly what I wanted and needed...the only woman I have ever loved. Having your body close to me is beyond anything I could have imagined. So yes. Your not only what I expected, you're better...better than anything I could have ever dreamed."

His words were the sweetest I ever heard and rendered me speechless. I threw my arms around his neck while he wrapped his underneath. "Rachael, you are like my perfect little angel."

He released me and we silently herded the animals and went inside. After showering, we climbed in bed. His arms secured as I lay my head on his chest and his steady breathing lulled me to sleep.

**ooooooo**

Fall passed and Rod and Felicity were now married. My wounds finally healed, and Neil and I settled in a state of complete marital bliss. He softened his tone and I was a little more willing listen. Well, at least _he_ softened his tone.

It was the first day of winter when a knock came at the door. I started walking towards the window to see who it was. Neil had heard the bang too. Since it was Friday, we had slept in that morning. I had my silky white robe loosely tied around, and Neil was in boxers.

"Stay away from the window, Rae. I know exactly who it is." He commanded as he slipped into a white sleeved shirt. His finger pointed me to the other room while he opened the door.

"What do you want?" His voice demanded.

"I just came to let Rachael know I was back in town." The voice belonged to Amir.

"She knows. Is that all you're here for?"

"Actually, I want to tell her myself."

"You do know we're married now."

"So. That doesn't really mean anything to me."

"Really? Well, it does to me!" Neil let the door slam directly in Amir's face. I didn't know if it was a nice gesture, but Amir was asking for trouble coming here. I know he heard the news from Sanjay and was lucky Neil didn't knock him out again. I secretly smiled at Neil's protective nature.

I was smirking at him when he spotted me from the other end of the house and held out his hands in defeat. "What? At least I didn't punch him."

"I know."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because your cute."

He shook his head. "What can I say." He grabbed a pair of pants out of the closet and pulled his boots and jacket on. "Be careful if you go outside. The snow has already begun to fall." He pressed my body to the wall and took my lips with force. "I love you. I'll be back for lunch." He skimmed one finger down the front of my robe. "I might be back for what's underneath this too." He smirked and walked out.

I finished my morning snack and put on some warm clothes. He wasn't kidding about the snow falling. I finished with the farm chores and sought shelter in the greenhouse. It was always a temperate climate in here. I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall. Fatigue overwhelmed me. After a few minutes I forced my legs take me back to the house. I made lunch but fell asleep while waiting for Neil.

"Rae" Neil nudged me. "Rachael." I groaned. "Hey. The lunch you made is still on the stove."

"Okay. Why don't you go eat." I turned back over.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." I closed my eyes.

"You seem kind of pale. Maybe we should call Klaus."

At that, I slowly lifted myself. "No, I'm perfectly well." I stood and sat at the table. Truthfully, I was feeling nauseous but wasn't about to make Neil worry about some illness I was catching.

"Really?"

"Yes. Would you mind serving us?" He eyed me suspiciously but went ahead with the plates. We ate in relative silence. I removed our empty dishes and placed them in the sink. Afterward, I sat back down and set my hands on the table.

"Neil. I'm going to the mine to assess the situation with the collapse of the roof. Eileen from Bluebell is always posting on the news board, and I think she can repair it. I might be able to follow a blue print, but this may be out of my league."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. I'm sure you have something else you'd rather be doing. I'll be fine. I'm not going to do anything that would put me in danger."

"Well. If you're sure." I'm going to go visit Rod and run a couple of errands."

"I'll see you later." I kissed him and scooted out of the house."

**ooooooo**

On my way down the hill dizziness overcame me with a powerful force. I struggled to regain my footing but lost it and down to the ground I went. After struggling to regain consciousness, I woke up with Allan looming over me. He kneeled behind and placed his hands under my arms to help me sit.

"Here. Drink this." I don't know what he handed me but felt the life coming back into me. "I'm going for the doctor." He stated with concern.

"No!" I nearly jumped."

"Then I'm going for Neil."

"No. I'm fine Allan." I stated.

"What happened Rachael?"

"I...tripped." I lowered my eyes.

"You tripped?" He crossed his arms. "Over what? Your feet? ...because there are no rocks around."

"Please. I feel better now. I appreciate your concern."

I could tell he didn't believe me. "Where were you headed?"

"to the mine."

"I'm going with you."

"No. I just need to look it over."

"I'm still going with you." He insisted.

I could see an argument was pointless, and we approached the heap of fallen rubble. "Hmmm. Yes, this is not a job for me." I put my finger to my chin. After a thorough inspection I turned to him. "Alright, I'm finished here."

"I'll walk you to town."

"Alright. Thanks for staying with me."

"Well. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." His gaze made me slightly uncomfortable...It was affectionate, and my thoughts wondered back to what Tina had said when I confronted her about her print.

We entered the village and stopped in front of his shop.

"Um...Thanks again."

"Anytime princess. Come by sometime,and let me work my magic on your hair...and watch out for those invisible rocks." I gave him a nervous look and nodded. Then I parted in time to see Neil coming toward me.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." My eyes lowered not wanting to make contact. "We were up there at the same time and he walked me down."

"Oh..." He searched my eyes and knew I was hiding something. Neil could usually pick up on these sorts of things. "Let's go home."

"Alright" I took his extended hand and we entered our warm house. I removed my gloves and coat and sat at the table.

"Would you like me to cook tonight?" Neil turned to me.

"Yes. That would be great if you don't mind?"

"Of course not."

After eating he sat on the sofa, and I lay my head on his lap. "Rachael...?" He paused and seemed aware of my lack of well being. I knew what he would ask and tightened my grip around his waist.

"I'm just tired, that's all." He sighed and caused me to fall asleep after running his fingers through my hair.

**ooooooo**

(Neil)

Over a week later Rachael and I had agreed to meet up at the restaurant for dinner. I suspected something was going on and didn't want her out of my sight for any length of time. Upon entering, I approached the counter and caught part of a conversation between Rod and Allan. The music muffled my footsteps.

"I don't know. She has seemed pretty out of it the last couple of weeks. I found her passed out near the river earlier. She told me she was tired, but I'd say she passed out. She has always been an nonstop go type of person."

I concluded they were talking about Rachael.

"No kidding." Allan added. "Last week the same thing happened to me in the mountain area. I found her laying on the ground. I helped her sit, and she insisted that I not call for help and claimed she tripped. Then I questioned what she had tripped over, but she couldn't answer. So I had no choice but to follow her to the mine, and afterward to the village."

So that's why Allan was with her. I knew something was going on, but what was she hiding.

"I wonder if Neil sees a difference in her." Rod looked thoughtful.

"Well, I don't know how he couldn't. If she was my wife, I would probably..." I cut Allan completely off.

"But she isn't your wife, is she?" The nerve of him to use those words... "You two are supposed to be my friends. If you knew something that I didn't, you should have told me. I don't care if she did tell you to keep your mouths shut." I saw Rachael open the door to catch my last words. Then she ran out like a flash.

"Rachael!" I glared at the both of them.

"Don't look at us. You're the one that lashed out and scared her." Allan was blunt while Rod's eyes widened.

"Whatever." I muttered and ran out the door. This was perfect. It was snowing and getting dark. With a blizzard on it's way, I needed to find her fast.

**ooooooo**

I checked our house first. Since there were no signs of her inside, I decided to check the east and west ends. Geez, the wind blew me sideways. She was much smaller than I was. How would she be able to withstand its force. When I came to the west end she was laying in the snow. The white fluff started accumulating on her coat. I rushed and swiped her into my arms.

"Rachael. Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry Neil." She couldn't have been there for more than a couple of minutes. So I knew there would be no complications. I was irritated that there was something wrong with her though, and that she kept it from me.

I kicked open the door to our house. After setting her on the chair in our room, I removed all her damp clothes. Then I helped her into the shower. Her apologetic look caused me to pity the poor girl. How could you love somebody so much who drove you completely insane. I swept my fingers across her cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Some warm tea would help her recover from the blistering cold. As I finished brewing, I set a cup out for her. She walked from the other room with a towel wrapped around and sat down at the table. I had to admit her long wet hair and a flimsy towel almost made me forget the ordeal..._almost_.

"Here. This will help warm you." I fixated on her beautiful skin as she sipped. She raised her eyes, and I immediately turned away.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." I watched her walk into the kitchen and set a pot on the stove. She sliced potatoes and poured in some milk. Then she added some spices and set the pot on simmer. "Does potato soup sound alright?"

"Sure. I'm going to get washed and will be right back. You're not going anywhere, are you?" She sighed and shook her head. "Okay, then."

I finished drying and slipped on my boxers just in time to see her slide a silky gown over her hair. "The soup is ready." She offered and already set the table. We ate quietly and I removed and cleaned the empty plates.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Always" I raised my eyebrow. She was never the type to turn in early.

She seemed well enough when we crawled into bed, and I laid on my back and sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. When I didn't answer right away, she turned to her side. I could tell she was crying by the way her body silently quivered.

"Come here Rae." She stilled and tried to fake sleep. "I know you're awake." I crept against her and squeezed my arms around her silk covered body. She finally broke down.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Neil. I'm just unable to keep up with my normal schedule and end up passing out." She turned and sobbed in my shoulder. "Don't take me to Klaus. Please don't. He'll jump all over me for not coming sooner."

"But sweetheart. If you're ill, he needs to give you medicine." Her body went limp in submission, and I secretly dreaded that something _might_ be wrong. But...I did not let my worries known. "It's going to be alright. Okay?" I made her look at me. "I will help you more around here." She nodded and I wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Neil" She stared at me hard with a tear stricken face.

"Hmmm?" I brushed her hair with my fingertips and closed my eyes.

"Be with me?"

I reopened them and glanced down. "Rachael. I'm not really sure you're up to that." I was already worried about the girl.

"You don't want me?" She slumped in defeat, and I looked at the ceiling and exhaled. She's wearing next to nothing. Her scent is intoxicating. Of course I wanted her. I always wanted her!

"Rachael. There's not a time in the day when I don't want you. With your beautiful hair and your gorgeous breasts...and those legs. Then you prance around me in skimpy little outfits, and sometimes nothing at all. _Really_? I'm not sure that was the right question to ask."

"Then take your wife then." She insistently yanked my boxers down. Desire burned straight through, as she crawled on top. I wasn't sure where this new found boldness came from, but when I tried to object, she pushed me back to the bed. Her body raised as she purposely lingered above. She teased me by pressing me to her entrance, then pulling away.

"Do you want me now, Neil?" She continued to taunt me, and I could take it no longer. Not wanting her to have the upper hand, I finally snapped out of my trance. She had just slipped me partially in, when I jerked her flush to my hips. I was satisfied with the gasp that came from her lips and wrenched her underneath. Now I was in control. She writhed and moaned as I plunged deep.

"Oh my god, Neil. You feel...so good."

She panted and wrapped her legs around my waist. I determined not to stop until her body trembled. She was getting exactly what she wanted from me. Her body shivered and I fiercely tasted her sweet lips.

"Look at me, Rachael."

She clinched my neck and gazed directly at me with exposed eyes. Short breaths came from her slightly parted lips, and her body steadily grew weak. I finally decided I pacified her need and surged once more before releasing.

We both tried to catch our breaths, as I shifted most of my weight to the bed. I left one leg between and held her close until she drifted to sleep. As I watched her breathing relax, I knew I would have to find out the source of her problems. The fact she randomly passed out scared the hell out of me, and I was not about to lose her. After making up my mind, sleep finally overpowered my thoughts.

A/N: How am I doing? Do you like it? ...hate it? Well, if you hate it, please be kind :l


	17. Happily content

I apologize for the slow update. As it turns out, taking summer classes takes up more time than during the year. Here is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy...

I had been keeping a close eye on her many nights. The mere mention of Dr. Klaus nearly had her in tears. She needed to be seen, but the sight of her tears convinced me to wait a little longer before forcing the issue. The day of the crop festival was at hand, and she was excited about entering the long sought after blue rose. She had managed to get her hands on some seeds and fertilized daily. You could tell the rose was the highest rate. I honestly didn't see how she would lose. Her arm wrapped around my own as I escorted her toward the festival grounds but worried because she still seemed on the tired side.

"Neil?" She stopped abruptly.

"Yes?"

She let go of my arm and disappeared in the midst of a few wild trees. It seemed she had become nauseous and spilled whatever she had eaten that morning. I rushed behind in an attempt to check her well being.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment." was her only reply when she saw my shadow hovering over.

I glared at her...both concerned and annoyed. "Rachael?"

"I'm fine." Her pale features were not enough to convince me.

"Right." I said dryly as she allowed me to reach for her arm once more. We approached Dunhill, and she handed him one of her roses.

"What class will you be participating?"

"The advanced class. I know this rose is of the highest quality and has a chance at winning."

"Did you want to hear the prizes for each class first?"

"No need today. I just want to see if it will win the advanced class."

"Very well." Dunhill handed the rose to Emma to set on the judging table. "You two can sit in the front and wait for the other classes to be complete. It will start in a few minutes."

Rachael and I made our way to the front rows of benches. It wasn't my favorite spot to be-in the front of everyone else, but I attended for Rachael. I only ever attended these events because of the excitement that could be found in Rachael's eyes. She was a touch on the competitive side. Even when she lost she would vow to try harder in the next event. However, it never stopped her from sulking over the loss.

We sat in silence as I saw her face grow whiter with each passing minute. At last they announced the contestants for the advanced class, and I watched her slowly stroll behind her entry. The judges finally came to a decision, and Rachael's rose won the grand prize. As she stood, ready to receive her awards from Emma, she glanced in my direction. Something was wrong. I rushed to her to see her try to keep focus before completely blanking out. I reached her just in time to prevent her from hitting the wooden stage. Their were gasps and people rushing to the scene. If they would just get out of the way so I could locate the doctor. Of course he saw the debacle too. He lunged over to the area shooing everyone out of the way.

"Has Rachael been showing signs of illness lately?" The doctor turned to me while checking her vitals. He always carried a medical bag with him.

"Umm...yeah." He caught my eyes for a moment before returning his gaze to Rachael.

"You didn't think to bring her to the clinic?" No dumb-shit. That thought never occurred to me... "Well, what are her symptoms?"

Worry crept through my entire face as Rod and Allen stood close. Felicity and Tina looked on with horror. "She's lightheaded and tired. I help with the farm trying to let her get the extra rest."

"Any nausea?" The doctor eyed me. Where exactly was he going with this. Did he know what might be wrong with her?"

"She...she got sick on the way here. Is she going to be alright?"

"We won't know anything definite until I run further tests at the clinic. Do you think you can handle carrying her?"

I could carry my wife. Geez. I gave him an agitated look and hoisted the girl in my arms.

"Hey. Will you two bring Rachael's winnings to the house for her?" I asked Felicity and Rod who were more than willing to help.

The doctor lead the way, and I whispered to Rachael. "Hey. Can you hear me?" Relief overcame as she stirred in my arms.

"What are we doing, Neil? Where are you taking me?"

"We're on our way to the clinic."

"No. Please no. I'm fine now."

"Rae. You passed out in front of the entire town. Even the doctor saw. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She wrapped her arms around my neck in defeat and laid her cheek against my chest. "Fine Neil. Have it your way. But if he yells at me..."

"I'm not going to let him yell at you. Besides, he's already mad at me for not making you come."

As we entered the clinic, Klaus motioned for me to lay Rachael on the same examining bed as before. I closed my eyes as he asked me to leave the sterile environment. Just like before I sat and waited for the worst. I couldn't even imagine what the news would be this time. What if it was serious? The air caught in my throat when I heard the doctor finally approach.

"Well. What's the matter? Is it bad? Am I going to lose her?"

Doctor Klaus just looked at me, shook his head and waved me toward the room where Rachael lay. "Now sit down. I think this news will be very important to both of you."

I wasn't about to sit down and stayed standing to the side of the bed. After resting one hand on Rachael's shoulder and the other beside her waist, I stared intently at the doctor for the news. "Well? What is it?"

The doctor spoke. "Some additional testing was needed after reviewing the symptoms. I have to say that I'm in disbelief that neither of you recognized the signs...especially with how far along you are. You must have felt movement by this point."

"What? How far along? What does that mean, doctor?" Rachael flinched.

My gaze went from the doctor to Rachael and back. It was slowly starting to click for both of us. The lack of energy and the nausea. The _boldness_! Far along... It never occurred to me, even though we were using no type of birth control whatsoever. Nature sure takes its course quickly, I pondered.

She looked at the doctor in wonder. "You mean... I'm... What? So soon."

"That's what happens when you get married. Congratulations to you both. You're going to have a baby...might I add-in not the very distant future."

Rachael looked at me, and a smile widened against my lips. I'm sure she could see the excitement flowing from my eyes.

"Oh my god. I've been pregnant this whole time, Neil. I can't believe I didn't see it. I thought the movement was stomach issues or something. That thought never crossed..." She cut herself short and looked thoughtful.

"Rae. You make me very happy. I've always wanted a family and will work so hard for you from now on. I won't let you overwork yourself anymore."

"Yes!" The doctor agreed. "You will need to take it easy if you want a safe delivery. You won't be able to keep up your normal routine, so don't try. Let your husband help you out. Then call me when it's time to deliver. Alright?"

"How far along am I? Rachael was curious and looked to him."

"Awwe, yes. Well, by the feel of your abdomen I'm going to estimate that you're halfway through the second season. But we can check with an ultrasound and even tell the sex of the baby..."

"Half way through..." Rachael trailed off. "Can you do that now?" She asked Klaus.

"Of course."

I stared in astonishment as the device went over the gel on her belly and revealed the perfect little creation on the screen. All the parts were there. Well...smaller, but there. Klaus turned up the volume and the little heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

"And the baby's sex..." Our eyes widened as we listened intently to the doctor. "It's a..." I held my breath and probably squeezed the life out of Rachael's hand.

"A boy. You're going to have a boy, and it looks like your due date will be the end of spring, beginning of summer."

A boy. A little man around that I could show the ropes to. I was visibly in shock with happiness and awe. Tears fell out of Rachael's eyes and she beamed. I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her bringing her to my chest.

"Neil. We're going to have a baby...a little boy. I can't believe it. I didn't think I could ever be so happy."

"I know it Angel." No more words came as we held each other. The doctor announced that there was no reason to keep us, and after Rachael's belly was wiped clean, he handed us a release with written instructions...but not before Rae promised to take it easy.

o

"Really. You're going to have a baby too!" Felicity and Rod had waited on my sofa for news. She jumped to hug me with her already protruding belly. Do you know what you're having? The doctor said we're having a girl. I'm so excited."

"Klaus said it's a boy." Neil piped in and sat on the other sofa away from the commotion. He and Rod were having a quiet conversation while Felicity and I were busy discussing cradles, baby clothes and names. After what seemed hours, they bid their farewells and left Neil and I to ourselves.

"Hey. Come here." Neil used a finger to call me to him and I readily complied. "What do you think?" He swept his arms around my waist and pulled me close.

"I think...you wouldn't find a happier person in the entire village. I admit I'm a little nervous though. I don't want to screw up, and I don't really know about parenting."

He nodded slowly. "Neither of us had the perfect childhood, but I think we know what not to do. This kid will have an amazing life though. Do you know why?" I shook my head. "...because you will be an amazing mom." Pink crept in my cheeks, and I nuzzled into his chest. He felt so warm and secure. I knew when he said he'd work hard, that he meant it. There was nothing Neil wouldn't do, but he still had to think about his own health too.

Finally removing my arms from around I decided we needed to eat. I aimed for the kitchen when he stopped me. "Let me cook tonight."

"Neil. I'm not helpless."

"I know. I just...want to."

"Alright. If you insist." He removed items from the refrigerator and began preparing a meal. "It might not be the best, but it's time you fattened up a little since we couldn't even tell you were pregnant."

"Neil!"

"Well."

"The doctor showed the baby to be healthy and growing how he should."

"Yeah..."

"Fine." I gave up the argument. "Any names come to mind for him."

Neil was hesitant. "I was thinking of Patrick."

"Any particular reason?"

He clearly blushed. "Well. That was my father's name. My...real father...and he was...he always worked hard. So..."

I grinned. "Patrick sounds perfect."

He smiled, but his cheeks were still pink. He set our quick meals on the table along with some juice. "Now eat up."

I smiled as I took a small bite and chewed slowly. Fatigue took me by force, and I started to nod off.

"Rachael" My eyes blinked open. "You're going to fall into your plate."

I focused on the food with effort and forced several bites down before giving up. "Neil. I'm tired."

He raised his eyebrow. "I think you're just making excuses for not liking my cooking."

He cleared the plates, and we made it an early night. We showered together as we had done many times since being married. I loved the relaxed look it brought to Neil's eyes. Like what's more relaxing than a hot shower with the love of your life. He climbed in bed after me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I felt his hand wonder over my belly in small circles, then come to a stop over the middle. His chest was flush against my back. He didn't speak but kissed my cheek softly. His arm became heavy and breathing deepened as he fell asleep. The steady rise and fall of his chest caused me to gently slip into oblivion.

o

Another season passed from the time we found out I was expecting. I moped around the house as boredom washed over me. Neil allowed me to do next to nothing concerning the farm. He insisted upon caring for the animals completely by himself, waking up well before six. While he tolerated my insistence to plant seeds, I was cut off from my tools. He assumed all my responsibilities and still opened his stand the usual four days a week. His eyes became tired, and what energy he had left was barely enough to eat and shower before he'd collapse in our bed. The delivery of this baby would certainly ease this monotony when I could again take up my share of the chores.

It was almost seven when Neil came trailing inside and slumped on the kitchen chair. He ran his fingers through his hair and attempted at a small smile.

"Are you alright Neil?" He looked over at me with confusion on his face.

"Just sleepy"

I sat down forcing the chair further away from the table to make room for the basketball like bulge that took over my belly.

"I'm worried about you. You're trying too hard, and it's taking its toll."

"I have to." was his dry response. I was a little hurt at the harshness in his words. It was my situation causing his distress.

"I could help you more. Pregnancy isn't a disability or anything. Besides, I have more energy now."

"We've been through this before. My answer is still no. I'm not being responsible for any injuries to my wife and baby, just because I'm a little tired. There's no other choice."

He was too stubborn to listen to reason, but that wouldn't stop me. "Listen, I want to do my share. Would you quit being like this and let me at least help a little more. I'm tired of watching you work yourself to the ground."

"Damn it Rae! Would you stop already and leave me alone!" He slammed down the fork and walked out of the room. The shower started as I leaned my head in my arms, spilling tears to my lap. He was so infuriating.

"Fine!" I yelled but knew the water would drown out my words. I reached the front door and slammed it behind me, hoping it would knock something off the wall in the bathroom and scare him. A fit of rage took over, and I was determined to get out some energy in the newly remodeled mine. I grabbed my hammer but paused, realizing that I was only kidding myself. With half a season to go, I couldn't make it up on my horse-and walking, more like waddling, up the mountain would be a humorous feat. But...if I did make it up the hill, when I left, I could just lay on the ground and roll my way back down. I ended up sulking on the front porch where I hung my head feeling the tears tumble out again. I wished my body was back to normal. I wanted to be able to wonder freely again and not have this ache in my heart that I wasn't doing my share. I rubbed my large bulge and softly hummed to the baby.

I heard the front door knob turn at which I quickly rubbed my eyes and rested by head on my stretched out knees-my belly between.

"Hey." His voice was soft, but I continued my silence. I tensed as he sat behind me and stretched his long legs around. "Not talking to me?" His arms squeezed under mine, resting above my belly. I still said nothing, but leaned back against his chest. He was so comforting and pulled me like a magnet.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Rachael." was his only reply as we sat in complete silence admiring how the moonlight lit down on us.

I finally gave in and broke the quiet. "The baby won't be much longer."

"I know" He rested his chin on my shoulder and placed both hands over the baby.

"It's already the middle of spring." I felt the baby move at that moment and Neil felt it too. Startled, he moved his hands and then set them back over my tummy. "Did you feel that? The baby must like the attention."

Neil was still-not moving. Maybe he wanted to feel it again. It was a little overwhelming when you actually felt a body part through the skin. I should know. It terrified me when I could actually see movement. The baby kicked again, this time Neil didn't move.

"It's amazing that we created this." I felt his smile as he whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to meet him." He said as he released my belly and stood. I took his stretched hand and followed him inside. "Rae, let's get some sleep."

I smiled sheepishly and nestled into my pillow. It was hard to get comfortable these days. I was also frustrated that Neil was apprehensive about being with me. I explained that Klaus said it was okay, but he was still hesitant. I guess his desire for me this night was enough to brush his fears aside. We managed to find a comfortable position, before he reminded me that I loved the feel of his body inside. No wonder I was pregnant. Who knew how many of these we would spit out if he didn't decide contraception was a good idea. Sleep came only an instant afterward.

o

It was friday morning and Neil was no where to be found. I wondered if he was up in the mine or visiting the pond. Where ever he was, it wasn't at home. He always stayed close to home or at least he wouldn't be away very long. Some juice was left on my end table, and I wet my lips with its flavor. Grape. I wasn't fond of grape juice, but it actually tasted nice this morning. My tastebuds seemed to change during my pregnancy. As I made an attempt at rolling out of bed, I suddenly noticed there was a small red spot from where I'd been laying. I examined the sheets closer and instantly began to cry. Blood. But, I hadn't even strained myself. I slowly rose to notice that my gown was also spotted. Panic! Terror! I rose to throw a clean dress over my head and started for the door. A dizzying feeling overwhelmed me as I made it past the entrance of my farm.

"Hey Rae." Yuri called from her shop. I smiled sheepishly and kept towards the clinic.

"Rachael. Long time no see." Allen waved. I was steadily focusing on the path, trying not to alarm anybody.

Rod and Felicity stopped in front of me with their baby Alyssa. I tried to smile but tears slid down my face at the sight of their baby when something was wrong with me and possibly my baby. "Rachael. Are you alright?" Fear flashed through their eyes.

"Please. Find Neil and tell him to meet me at the clinic."

They must have seen the crazed look in my eyes, because Rod looked worried before escorting me to the clinic. I entered, and the doctor had that blank look to him. Rod left straight away to find Neil. I needed Neil here. I needed him now, and of all the times that he hovered over me, he had to choose this moment to be missing.

"Dr. Klaus, I don't know what's wrong, but please, please help me. I'm bleeding and I don't know what to do. The baby..." I sobbed as he laid me down on the familiar hospital bed. He rolled up the ultrasound machine and immediately began checking...for a heart beat, I presume.

"Well. What do you see?" He continued to look with an emotionless face. The device slid against my belly here and then there. I listened with every ounce of my being to see if I could hear anything. The tears flowed and I became a hysterical mess.

"Rachael. I am able to hear a faint heart beat, but there is bleeding. I'm going to transport you to the larger medical facility on land. They will be able to help you better that I can. He made a call, and within minutes I heard the helicopter. Still no Neil. Was I going to have to make this trip alone? I was petrified!

At that moment Neil burst through the clinic door. He looked at me and ran over. "What happened Rachael? What's going on?" My words were stuck in my throat and all I could do was cry.

"It's going to be okay." He attempted to sooth as he shot a questioning look at the doctor. I clung tight to his neck, while Klaus filled him in on the situation.

"The chopper's ready." announced the pilot.

Last thing I remember was being sailed out of the clinic into the helicopter, Neil by my side every step of the way. He climbed aboard and the door was shut. Right after lift off my mind totally went blank.

o

I had absolutely no idea what caused the bleeding. I leave for two seconds to pick up some peppers, and all hell breaks loose. She had passed out just after boarding and I held her close. There was no option but to hope. Please let her be okay. Please. The chopper began to descend to a pad above the large facility. Tears pierced my eyes as we came to a complete stop. Paramedics were waiting and rushed over to her. I struggled to keep up as they rolled her through a series of doors. We finally stopped in a room filled with equipment. The white lighting was blinding as they began strapping one belt around and then another. After a few minutes Rachael had tubes running around her body every which way. Blood work was taken, and a man in a white jacket started the ultrasound. My eyes fixed on the screen as he looked around snapping pictures. I couldn't tell if the heartbeat I was hearing belonged to Rachael or the baby. He stood and turned to the exit. Before he left he told me the doctor would be in to speak to me.

I sat on the chair beside my wife. I don't know why she wasn't awake. Maybe the pain was too much for her. All I knew is that I prayed she was okay for my sake and I prayed that baby was okay for both our sakes. The doctor entered, and I rose almost impulsively.

"Well. Is she going to be alright? What's wrong with my wife? How's the baby?"

"Neil?" I nodded. "With the blood obscuring the ultrasound pictures there was no true way to tell if the baby is alright. However, there is a chance since we picked up a quiet heart beat. What I can tell you is your wife's chances of pulling through are high, but we are going to have to deliver immediately. We have the best medical staff available and will do everything in our power to pull them both through."

"The baby...but it's too early."

"True. The baby will be small. But survival rate for one at this stage in pregnancy is around eighty percent which is very high. I'm going to need you to sign this statement before we can get started."

I stared at the paper and knew this had to be done for either one of them to have a chance. I scribbled my name on the bottom before they hastily wheeled her out. I watched the woman I loved leave the room and collapsed in my chair completely numb. My heart broke, and I pulled the small wastebasket to my face and emptied what food I had eaten that day. The world came to a complete halt. I whisked my fingers through my hair wishing I could make it all stop. If only this could be a bad dream. But I opened my eyes back up to the bright lights and the smell of a hospital. The pain was unbearable and I must have passed out.

I don't know how long I had my eyes shut, but they reopened to the same nightmare at which they had shut. An eternity passed before there was any sign of life in the room. The doctor came back in and sat on the little round stool before looking at some papers. I wanted answers but said nothing...fearing the worst. He glanced one last time over the sheets in front of him and turned to me.

"Your wife made it through the surgery unscathed. She's a fighter and will be back with you shortly to recover. She's under strong anesthesia and will be asleep a while before waking. As for the baby...There were some breathing issues, but we are still running tests and doing whatever we can. We will let you know something as we know more."

I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes with my sleeve. She was okay. Rachael pulled through. My heart leaped but then fell again. She wouldn't be able to bear the loss. For her sake please let that baby be alright too. I leaned back in my chair and waited for Rachael, for news, for anything that would break this silence. They eventually moved Rachael back to the room. Her flat belly was painful to look at, and I couldn't imagine what she would feel when she woke up and noticed. As much as I wanted her awake, I wished she'd remain peacefully asleep. I scooted my chair beside her and took one of her hands in my own before resting my head on the side of her bed. For the second time that afternoon exhaustion overwhelmed me.

o

My eyes bolted open. Where was I? It only took a second before the moments before came rushing fiercely. The last thing I remember was taking off in the helicopter and Neil climbing behind me. I struggled to gain my vision in the brightly lit room. Several moments went by before I adjusted. I tilted my head to the door and then to the window. Neil. He was holding my hand asleep next to me. He must have been exhausted with fear. Fear! It suddenly dawned on me that something wasn't quite right. My belly...where was it? It was flattened somehow and I began crying silently. But my sobs grew louder. Neil bolted upright and panicked red eyes gazed at me.

"Where is he? Neil, where's the baby? Where's our baby?" I nearly screamed, but he half sat on the bed and held me close. I cried into his chest and he whispered.

"It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine."

But everything wasn't fine and without knowing what I was doing I pushed him away and made an attempt at standing. I didn't know where to look, but I was going to find him.

"Rachael...please." He struggled to keep me down, but I wanted my baby. "Rachael. They're doing everything they can to keep her alive." He pulled me back to his chest and somewhat had a death grip on me. I really didn't care if I did rip the tubes out.

"Leave me alone Neil!" I half screamed and half cried, but I was losing strength fast. The nurse came in at that moment and immediately acted. Neil still had me in a bear hold, and the nurse injected me with something. Whatever it was, made me space out. I remember calmly staring at the ceiling letting the tears fall.

o

My arms were still around her when I closed my eyes letting a few tears escape. There was no news on the baby, and Rachael just about went berserk. The damn girl just about ripped every tube from her skin. She was much stronger than she looked. No doubt all that farm work contributed to her muscle tone. I was not letting her go. It was a good thing they put that nurse button so close to the bed.

I glanced down at a more relaxed Rachael. Gently laying her head to the pillow, I resumed my seat next to her. Why did they not have any news of the baby yet. Our lives would change forever if that little one didn't pull through. The nurse was busy replacing the IV's and I turned to her.

"How long will the meds have effect?" Rachael glanced at me, and then upward.

"About an hour. I only gave her a small dose."

I shook my head and looked back on Rachael. The nurse looked sympathetic as I brushed the hair from her cheek. I sighed.

"Do you have any news of the baby?" I asked...more like pleaded for something hopeful.

"The doctor will be in as soon as he can. Would you like me to bring you something to drink while you wait. You also need to keep your energy." I nodded as she left the room. She brought back two cups of apple juice and some crackers. "I know it's not much...but it's all we carry at the nurses station."

I gave a tired smile and she scooted back through the door. Alone again. What was taking so long? I laid my head back on the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off her. All my thoughts left as I stared blankly. I don't know how many minutes passed as I looked at the light reflecting off that wall, but the door knob finally turned. I sat up, anticipating what the doctor had to say about our baby.

Rachael... Neil. She turned to the doctor. "Your baby is small, but stable. We have given him some steroid medication to build the lungs and hooked him to an oxygen machine as an extra precaution. He's in a heated bed to keep his temperature from dropping. The baby is premature, but not so much that there should be many lasting complications. He'll have to stay here for a couple of days for monitoring, but if everything keeps going the way they are, you will be good to go."

I was completely silent as I took in the news, then I covered my face with my hands and leaned forward taking a deep breath. Rachael grabbed my head to her chest. The doctor waited several minutes as we attempted to compose ourselves. "Thank you." I looked up at him.

"Would you both like to see him?"

I raised my bloodshot eyes. "Can we?"

"Of course, but only from behind the window for now. He has to be kept in a sterile environment. I have to tell you he's almost five pounds...but has a fighting spirit."

I nodded and looked at Rachael. She nodded briskly and smiled through her tear blazon eyes.

After Rachael was helped to a wheelchair, the nurse led us down the corridor to the newborn station. One of the assistants inside wheeled a tiny bed with glass over top. I looked at her through the window. He was so tiny. So beautiful. A little yellow cap covered his head, and he was wrapped in a standard hospital gown. I raised my hand to the glass that separated him from me. I was oblivious to the emotion he must have caused, because I wasn't aware of the tears that streamed down my neck. When I wasn't sure he was going to make it, I tried to suppress the sadness I would have felt. But now upon seeing him...

"Welcome to this crazy world, little man."

"Oh..." Rachael squealed. "That's him. That's our baby. Look at how small. He's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen." She reached around me and hugged my waist sobbing, but never taking her eyes off him. "Hello little baby boy. I love you so much!" She cried.

"After we monitor him for twenty-four hours you will be able to hold him...so does tomorrow morning sound good."

"Oh. That sounds so wonderful. I can't wait to hold him." She gazed at the baby affectionately, but then sighed. "I guess you're ready to take us back." Her expression dropped.

"Yes. It's time to check mommy and make sure she's healthy too."

At being called mommy, a wide grin spread across Rachael's face as I began wheeling her away.

o

"Now brush it like this. Nice and easy. Top to bottom." Five year old Patrick tried his best to mimic Neil's motions. His shaggy hair blew with the breeze reminding me more of Neil every day.

"Daddy...like this?" Patrick's brushing was making Seth our oldest cow moo happily."

"Just like that buddy. You're doing a very good job helping mommy with the cows." Patrick seemed satisfied with the praise he received and proudly continued. I watched the two men in my life carry on with the pitchfork as I held three year old Kaitlynn, a little blondie with red ruby eyes like her father. She wiggled loose, and I chased her into the flower patches beside the front porch. Neil and Patrick were finished in the barn, and I settled onto the bottom step watching the two children run around freely. Neil walked toward the house and hastily downed a bottle of water while easing behind my body. His arms slid around while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I would have never imagined being this happy. A wife and two beautiful children. I don't know why you ever stayed with me, but I sure am happy you did."

"Well. I always told you the truth. You were amazing and you have a big heart. That and..."

I half turned to look at Neil as he raised an eyebrow. "And...?

"You are one hell of a kisser." I smirked at the blush that crept to his cheeks.

"You mean like this?" He gripped my cheeks and brought his lips to mine. For several moments we shared a long passionate kiss until we heard...

"Ewwwe... Mommy and daddy are kissing again." Pat announced and little Katie covered her eyes and giggled.

Neil and I broke apart and smiled. I could see the love in his eyes when he looked at me. We turned back to watch the children continue with their game of tag, both of us content and happy with our little family.

...Thanks for reading my story. Lots of love to all of you!...


End file.
